Sois réaliste, demande l'impossible !
by Erwan Malefoy
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Le château est rempli d'élèves décidés à se remettre de la guerre. Draco et Harry font partie de ceux-là. - Post Tome 7
1. Vergessen Kinder

**Titre : **Soit réaliste, demande l'impossible !

**Auteur :** Erwan Malefoy

**Disclaming :** Certains personnages, lieux et décors appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les Kaulitz s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes et le reste, c'est à moi.

_Touches à Shin © et j'te découpe en taches comme si t'étais une part de quiche avec mon épée Durandil !_

**Genre :** Romance/Drama/Humor, Twinceste, Crossover & Real People Slash

_Oui ça fait beaucoup, mais j'aime les mélanges de genres. _

_Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas "Crossover" signifie que la fiction présente un mél__ange d'__univers de plusieurs séries ici Harry Potter et Tokio Hotel. La "Twinceste" est une histoire d'amour entre jumeaux et "Real People Slash" signifie que la Fiction utilise des personnes réelles vivant des aventures follement gays._

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry et Bill/Tom

_Enfin c'est ce qui est prévu initialement. Après je ne m'interdirais pas quelques petits couples par ci, par là (par exemple un tout petit minuscule Shin/Bill ou Shin/Draco et pourquoi pas Bill/Harry, soyons fous !)_

**Rating :** M - [R]

**Avertissement :** Relations homosexuelles, homophobes s'abstenir

Et un grand et immense **merci** à ma Bêta : **Clémence** pour son aide précieuse.

__________________________________________________________________

_(Nerveux)_

Pouloulou…

Je commence ma toute **première** fiction dans l'univers d'Harry Potter.

J'espère être à la hauteur ^.^

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point **j'angoisse** à l'idée de nous présenter mes personnages, leurs vies et leurs histoires de coucheries. Je prie pour que cela vous plaise !

Pour ce qui est de la tournure que va prendre la fiction, j'en ai **une idée assez précise** même si je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit. Mon histoire est pour les amateurs de **Slash**( YAOI), d'histoires d'**amour impossibles**, de personnages **torturés** et d'**humour** un peu spécial.

Sinon en ce qui concerne la fréquence du postage, elle sera régulière : je posterai **tous les 1er et 15 du mois **ou dans la semaine suivante. Cependant, il se pourrait que parfois, dans une _impatience_ _extrême_ d'avoir votre avis, je dise merde au calendrier et poste quand ça me chante ! Mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir (_on dirait que je parle de sauver le monde…_) pour ne pas être en retard.

Enfin, assez blablaté !

_Place à la fanfiction !_

__________________________________________________________________

**Prologue : Vergessen Kinder**

« Draco Lucius Malefoy est appelé à la barre. »

Dans le box des accusés, un jeune homme se lève et s'avance. Il fixe d'un air impassible ceux qui, dans quelques minutes, vont sans nul doute l'envoyer croupir à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours.

Ses cheveux blonds sont, certes, d'une propreté douteuse et sans le moindre éclat. Son regard gris n'exprime peut-être plus aucune émotion et semble vide. Ses vêtements ne sont plus aussi impeccables qu'autrefois. Mais, droit et fier, il garde la tête haute, dans une attitude noble et hautaine.

Ses sourcils clairs frémissent légèrement, trahissant sa peur l'espace d'une seconde. Mais ce garçon ne laisse jamais transparaître ses sentiments. Il n'a jamais peur. Pourquoi ? Car il reste un Sang-Pur, issu de la plus grande lignée de sorciers du monde, un Malefoy. Il en est le dernier représentant et, même entaché, sali et traîné dans la boue, son nom impose le respect et le silence dans l'assistance.

« Draco Lucius Malefoy est accusé de complicité avec Voldemort, vaincu au début de l'été par le célèbre Harry Potter. Il s'est, entre autres, rendu coupable de l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore. En raison de son jeune âge, le châtiment exigé est une peine de seulement 50 ans à Azkaban. Nous tenons à rappeler au Mangenmagot que Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy ont déjà été condamnés à être dépossédés de leur âme et que l'accusé a aidé, nombre de fois, ses parents dans leurs maléfiques entreprises. »

Le président du Conseil marque une pause, laissant les murmures emplir la salle. Ils sont venus nombreux, très nombreux pour assister au Grand Procès de la Guerre Noire, comme on l'appelle désormais. Tous les anciens Mangemorts venaient d'être jugés et envoyés à Azkaban sans plus de formalités. Avec Draco, le procès des 17 ans et des mineurs venait d'être inauguré.

« Que ceux et celles qui sont pour une condamnation lèvent la main. »

Voilà à quoi se résumait chacun de ces pseudo- procès. Les juges levaient la main et l'accusé était envoyé à Azkaban. Pas d'avocat, pas de témoin. Un jugement expéditif sous la terrible soif de vengeance des morts. Les trop nombreux morts.

Une voix rauque vient briser le calme apparent.

« Témoin de la défense : Harry James Potter ! »

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns totalement indisciplinés et aux yeux d'un vert brillant s'est levé. Ce garçon, tout le monde sans exception le connaît. Il est Le Sauveur, l'Élu, Celui-qui-a-survécu.

Il fixe à présent le président de jurés du même regard que le blond menotté derrière la barre. C'est bien la seule chose qui les rapproche : cette fureur, cette passion dans leurs yeux.

Confus, le juge se met à bredouiller.

« M-Monsieur Ha-Harry P-Potter est-est a-appelé à-à témoi-moigner. »

Décidé, le jeune homme s'avance vers le centre de la salle.

Dans le box des accusés, s'il est surpris, Draco n'en laisse rien paraître. Sauf si on considère cette étincelle traversant un instant ses yeux jusqu'alors éteints.

Mais Harry prend la parole.

« Jusqu'à présent, je vous ai laissé faire. Tous les Mangemorts jugés, si on peut appeler ça un jugement, sont entièrement responsables de leurs actes, même si je trouve le châtiment horrible et totalement inhumain. D'autre part, Voldemort ne laissait pas de choix à ses complices : ou ils exécutaient ses ordres, ou ils étaient tués. Prenons pour exemple Narcissa Malefoy, il lui aurait été difficile de quitter les rangs de Voldemort quand on sait qu'il tenait son fils unique en otage. Car qui ? Qui dans cette salle aurait risqué la vie de son enfant, sa chair, son sang pour nous suivre dans notre combat contre Voldemort ? Soyez honnêtes, levez la main puisque vous savez si bien le faire ! »

Les jurés se tortillent sur leur fauteuil sans oser lever les yeux vers cet adolescent un peu trop rebelle, mais surtout un peu trop célèbre. Dans le public, quelques exclamations outragées se font entendre. Harry continue pourtant.

« Mais il est vrai qu'elle suivait déjà Voldemort avant la naissance de Draco, aussi est-elle coupable. Revenons maintenant à cet adolescent de 17 ans, vous m'avez bien entendu, 17 ans et, dans un même temps à tous ces autres mineurs », et Harry insiste bien sur le mot "mineurs", « sur le point de subir un jugement hâtif, sans la moindre chance de se défendre, sous le coup de la vengeance, de votre vengeance, de notre vengeance à tous ! »

Le malaise s'installe dans l'assistance. Enfin l'injustice de cet absurde procès est dénoncée.

« Sont-ils responsables ? Est-ce qu'un gamin de 17, voir moins, à qui on a répété depuis sa naissance que les moldus étaient des sous-hommes et Voldemort un roi, est responsable ? Oseriez-vous envoyer ces jeunes en prison pour avoir écouté leurs parents ? Oseriez-vous gâcher ces vies, les empêchant à tout jamais d'aimer ? Car pensez-vous peut-être qu'en 17 petites années, on ait pu avoir la chance de connaître l'amour ? Surtout quand MOI, je me suis battu pour que ce putain d'amour existe ! Cracheriez-vous sur tout ce que j'ai fait et sacrifié », nouvel accent sur "sacrifié", « pour vous donner un avenir ? Pour nous donner un avenir ! »

Harry plaide avec cette passion et cette rage qui lui est si caractéristique. Il enflamme l'assemblée qui l'écoute religieusement.

« Quant à la mort de Dumbledore, Draco en est-il responsable ? J'ai été témoin de cette scène et je me souviens très bien des paroles de Draco alors qu'il tendait, tremblant, sa baguette vers Dumbledore : "Vous ne comprenez pas, il tuera mes parents et me tuera aussi !" »

Au premier rang, Mrs. Weasley essuie une larme. Ron la fusille du regard et grogne tout bas contre Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de jouer les héros nobles et magnanimes ?! C'est tout de même de Malefoy dont on parle ! Mais Hermione lui donne un coup de coude et lui chuchote quelque chose. Le rouquin semble se calmer.

De son côté, Malefoy scrute le brun, cherchant peut-être dans ses yeux une lueur de malice. Se demandant peut-être à quel moment ce balafré allait clamer : « Je plaisantais, envoyez-le moisir en taule ! Ça t'a plu de croire que j'allais te sauver Malefoy, hein ? ». Et à ce moment-là Potter éclaterait de rire et le blond se ferait un plaisir de lui cracher à la gueule avant d'être emmené. Mais les yeux du garçon rayonnaient de sérieux et de détermination.

« D'autre part, Draco m'a sauvé la vie. Draco nous a tous sauvé. »

Les murmures se font de plus en plus forts et envahissent la salle.

Cette fois, le jeune Malefoy ne parvient pas à masquer son incompréhension et ses mains tremblent, accrochées à la barre. C'est une blague ?!

Le Gryffondor, impassible, continue son discours.

« Je vais vous raconter une petite histoire. Il était une fois Albus Dumbledore qui possédait la plus puissante baguette du monde : la baguette de Sureau. Un jour, Draco Malefoy désarme le sorcier avant que celui-ci ne soit tué par Severus Snape. Qui devient le maître de l'extraordinaire baguette ? Draco Lucius Malefoy. Mais arrive Harry Potter. Il arrache sa baguette à Draco lors d'un combat. C'est maintenant lui le possesseur de la baguette de Sureau. Enfin apparaît Voldemort. Comment Harry parvient-il à le vaincre ? Grâce à la baguette de Sureau. Grâce à Draco. »

Le silence tombe.

Plus personne n'ose prononcer le moindre mot, ni même faire le moindre geste.

Les minutes s'écoulent lentement. Autant de minutes qui paraissent des heures au garçon derrière la barre.

Enfin, le président du Mangenmagot se décide à clore le procès.

« Que ceux et celles qui sont pour une condamnation lèvent la main. »

Deux mains se lèvent, timides.

« Que ceux et celles qui sont pour l'abandon de toutes les charges lèvent la main. »

La quasi-totalité des mains se lèvent, décidées.

« Les charges à l'encontre de Draco Lucius Malefoy sont abandonnées. »

Le coup de marteau résonne dans la salle, comme le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui éclate soudainement.

Les gardes viennent retirer les menottes ensorcelées emprisonnant encore l'héritier Malefoy.

Celui-ci ne semble pas réaliser ce qu'il lui arrive.

Il est libre.

Libre grâce à Harry Potter.

Harry Potter qui ne l'a pas regardé une seule fois.

__________________________________________________________________

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce prologue.

J'espère que cela vous a plu ^.^

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions et surtout de vos **théories** quant à la suite, c'est ce que je préfère !

Bisous à tous

À dans deux semaines !

E.M.


	2. Freunde Bleiben

**Titre : ****Soit réaliste, demande l'impossible !** ?

Auteur : Erwan Malefoy

Disclaming : Certains personnages, lieux et décors appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les Kaulitz s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes et le reste, c'est à moi.

Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor, Crossover, Real People Slash, Twinceste

Pairing : DM/HP et Twins Kaulitz

Rating : M - [R]

Avertissement : Relations homosexuelles, homophobes s'abstenir

Réponse à _PrincessSly_ : Je joue avec les couples si je veux =P mais pas de panique, je ne vais pas tomber dans le "tout le monde couche avec tout le monde"

Voilà donc le premier chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture.

__________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 1: Freunde Bleiben**

Harry erre dans le Poudlard Express à la recherche d'une place. Enfin… D'une place…

D'un compartiment, si possible vide, où personne ne le bassinerait avec son tout nouveau statut de "Héros". Après Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et L'Élu, il ne manquait plus que Le Héros à son palmarès. Comme si ça l'amusait de se faire sauter dessus dès qu'il met les pieds quelque part ! D'ailleurs, le brun a pris l'habitude de se promener sous sa cape d'Invisibilité. Manquant, encore une fois, de se faire exploser les tympans en examinant un compartiment, Harry se met à regretter d'avoir laissé sa fameuse cape dans sa valise.

À noter qu'il doit chercher une stupide place car Ron et Hermione, en tant que Préfet et Préfette-En-Chef, sont dans un wagon à part et qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde se retrouver avec Ginny. Ginny qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'installer avec ses amis Neville et Luna.

Il faut dire qu'un face à face avec une ex n'est jamais très agréable. Surtout quand on s'est comporté en véritable salaud en la faisant espérer pendant un an pour ensuite changer brusquement d'avis.

Tous avaient été surpris par sa rupture avec la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu, il y a quelques jours de ça, alors que cela faisait à peine un mois qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Son meilleur ami Ron, accessoirement frère de Ginny, avait essayé de lui soutirer d'avantage d'informations, mais Harry était resté inflexible. Personne ne devait savoir. Ses réflexions sur sa… Sa… Son orientation, voilà le mot ! Ses réflexions sur son orientation ne regardaient que lui ! Même pas Hermione qui, toujours aussi curieuse et perspicace, avait laissé passer une subtile allusion à propos d'un certain blond, d'un certain regard et d'une certaine rougeur aux joues.

Énervé, Harry ouvre, non sans douceur, une porte au hasard. C'est maintenant non sans gêne qu'il se retrouve face à un groupe de Serpentard. Ces mêmes Serpentard qu'il a "sauvés" d'Azkaban la semaine précédente. Ils lui sourient timidement avant que le brun ne referme la porte prestement. Sur ce coup-là, Harry est content de lui.

MacGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, avait accepté que les élèves ayant quitté l'école l'année précédente à cause de la guerre puissent reprendre leurs études là où ils les avaient arrêtés. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione. Mais aussi le sien et celui de Ron, plus mitigés, souhaitant toujours entreprendre une carrière d'Auror.

Cette fois, Harry est arrivé au fond du train. Il rentre dans le dernier compartiment en croisant les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur une meute de filles hystériques. Par chance, il n'est occupé que par un seul garçon enroulé dans sa cape. La tête contre la vitre, il semble dormir. À sa taille, il doit être dans les plus grandes classes de Poudlard. Harry le connaît sûrement, mais son visage est masqué par sa capuche. Le brun repère rapidement l'écusson de la maison Serpentard : vert et argent. Il note que les chaussures noires du garçon sont cirées et ne sont certainement pas de seconde main. Tout comme la cape visiblement neuve. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de penser à son rival. Cependant la plupart des Serpentard sont issus de familles aisées voir nobles, aussi cela ne veut rien dire.

Le Gryffondor s'installe en face de cet inconnu. De toute manière, il n'a pas d'autres alternatives. Il observe quelques minutes les poteaux électriques et les vaches défiler par la fenêtre.

« Potter ? »

Visiblement, le Serpentard s'est réveillé. Harry se raidit brusquement au son de cette voix : traînante et glaciale.

L'autre garçon retire son capuchon, révélant ses cheveux blonds si reconnaissables et plaqués par le gel. Il se redresse en ouvrant sa cape d'un geste calme et maîtrisé, comme toujours. Sa chemise blanche, parfaitement repassée, et cette cravate aux couleurs de sa maison impeccablement nouée renforcent l'apparence aristocrate du jeune homme. À moins que ce ne soit cet air supérieur accentué par son nez pointu, ses lèvres pincées et sa peau trop pâle. Quoi qu'il en soit, son port de tête, droit et fier, n'a pas changé. Il est resté le même petit péteux que celui qu'il avait rencontré dans une boutique de vêtements, il y a sept ans.

« Malefoy… »

Les deux hommes se fixent, s'observent, se toisent.

Les yeux gris de Draco, éteints depuis maintenant près d'un an, semblent s'être rallumés. Est-ce par la perspective d'un nouveau départ avec Harry ? Certainement pas. Au contraire, l'hostilité qu'il redécouvre sur le visage du brun lui prouve au contraire que rien n'a changé. Sa vie n'a cessé d'être bousculée ces derniers mois et il a affreusement besoin de repères, même s'il préfèrerait se couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer. Sa haine envers Harry, toujours intacte malgré les années, est un repère, quoi qu'on en dise.

Il dévore le Gryffondor du regard. Ses antiques lunettes rondes ont disparu. Il a dû découvrir la joie du port des lentilles car il est bien trop idiot pour réussir un sortilège de Rétablissement De Vision. À moins que sa copine la Sang-De-Bourbe ne s'en soit chargée à sa place, comme toujours. N'étant plus caché par ses affreuses binocles, le vert de ses yeux étincelle sous les rayons de soleil traversant la fenêtre. C'en est presque déconcertant pense le blond. Mais le balafré, fidèle à lui-même, est toujours coiffé n'importe comment et Draco ne croit pas que cela changera un jour. Sinon il est tout de même mieux habillé qu'avant : à la moldue avec une veste noire sur un T-shirt rouge imprimé, un jean et des … Converses si Draco se souvient bien des marques moldues. Bref, il est devenu le parfait adolescent de 18 ans. Enfin parfait… Le typique, basique, banal adolescent de 18 ans !

De son côté, Harry se prépare déjà aux questions de Malefoy, imminentes.

« Pourquoi ? »

Gagné…

« Je pense l'avoir déjà dit lors du procès. Il me semble pourtant que tu étais présent, non ? » fait remarquer Harry, non sans plaisir de rembarrer le Serpentard.

« Je croyais qu'on se détestait et que tu aurais été heureux de me voir enfermé avec mes Mangemorts de parents. » grince le Malefoy d'un ton méprisant.

Celle-là aussi, Harry l'attendait.

« Rassure-toi. Je te hais encore et ce n'est pas près de changer. Mais je ne suis plus un gamin animé de désirs de vengeance. Et je te devais bien ça non ? »

Malefoy scrute sans un mot les yeux de Potter de son regard perçant. Ou peut-être se noie-t-il dedans…

« Par deux fois, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Indirectement, certes, mais c'est quand même à cause de toi. J'ai le sens de l'honneur, moi, et il faut dire aussi que je ne supportais pas l'idée de te devoir quelque chose. » rajoute le Gryffondor du bout des lèvres comme si ces mots le brûlaient.

Ignorant la réticence visible d'Harry à lui parler, Draco le questionne encore de la même voix traînante :

« Le coup de la baguette de Sureau, okay. Mais la deuxième fois ? »

« Ta mère »

Le Serpentard écarquille les yeux, sous le choc.

« Quand j'étais allongé, comme mort, c'est elle qui est venue constater mon décès pour Voldemort. Elle avait bien vu que j'étais vivant mais elle m'a demandé si tu étais en vie et en sécurité. J'ai répondu que c'était le cas et elle a déclaré à Voldemort que j'étais mort. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu le prendre par surprise. Je ne pouvais éviter la prison à ta mère, mais je pouvais le faire pour son fils. » explique Harry.

« Je n'ai donc pas de dette envers toi. »

« Pas la moindre. Nous ne nous devons rien. »

Draco semble alors soulagé. Il est vrai qu'il ressassait depuis une semaine le fait qu'il doive quelque chose à ce crétin de Potter.

Harry est d'ailleurs surpris de percevoir ce soulagement sur le visage de Malefoy. Comme si le procès avait percé sa carapace d'homme totalement insensible et distant.

Le silence s'installe entre les deux adolescents.

Harry commence à jouer avec sa baguette, les yeux dans le vague alors que Draco décide de regarder bêtement défiler le paysage.

***

Lucius Malefoy se met à genoux devant son fils et lui prend les mains. Pour la première fois, on peut distinguer nettement du remord, de l'amour et même de la tendresse dans son regard. Autant d'émotions qu'il avait appris à cacher pendant toutes ces années.

« Draco »

Sa voix tremble.

Le jeune Malefoy ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi son père, autrefois si noble et si souverain, s'agenouille soudain devant lui, ni pourquoi lui-même a envie de pleurer en voyant son père au bord des larmes.

« C'est, j'en ai bien peur, la dernière fois que je te vois et je le regrette amèrement. Aussi, avant que nous soyons jugés et envoyés en prison, je voulais te demander pardon. Pardon de t'avoir entraîné avec nous dans notre chute et d'avoir foutu ta vie en l'air. Tu es mon fils et j'aurais aimé que tu puisses vivre libre. Si tu es condamné, ce que je crains fort, nous ferons appel. Nous sommes prêts à nous sacrifier, ta mère et moi, à connaître le pire, à donner notre âme aux Détraqueurs pour que tu soies gracié. Nous ferons tout, et je dis bien tout , ce qui est en notre pouvoir. D'autre part… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit et… Je le regrette mais… Je t'aime et… Je suis très très fier de toi, de l'homme que tu es devenu. Tu es magnifique, tu es intelligent… Tu as tout pour réussir. Tu portes avec justesse et honneur notre nom. Je… Je t'aime Draco… »

Sans un mot, mais non sans émotion, l'adolescent embrasse le front de son père. Lucius caresse du bout des doigts la joue pâle de son fils, son sang, toute sa réussite.

Toujours plus démonstrative, Narcissa vient serrer Draco contre sa poitrine en sanglotant. Elle joue doucement avec les fins cheveux blonds de son fils chéri qu'elle risque fort de ne plus jamais revoir.

Draco étouffe. Non pas sous l'étreinte de sa mère, mais sous les sentiments. Tant de sentiments dissimulés explosant soudainement chez ses parents. Sous ses propres sentiments également. L'amour, la tristesse, et la peur.

« Madame, Messieurs, le procès va avoir lieu. »

***

Draco sort de ses pensées, le visage un peu assombri.

Son cher et tendre Potty a été rejoint par cette stupide belette rousse qui lui sert de meilleur ami et la Sang-De-Bourbe bien trop intelligente.

Ils parlent à voix basse en lui jetant quelques petits coups d'œil pas du tout discrets.

Le Serpentard grince :

« Un problème ? »

Les trois Gryffondor se mettent à rougir. La jeune fille aux cheveux frisés bafouille :

« On disait juste que ton sort n'était pas très enviable et que… Ça devait être horrible pour toi de perdre tes parents de cette manière… »

« C'est très gentil à vous de vous inquiéter pour moi mes chéris, mais je n'ai nul besoin de votre pitié si affreusement et gryffondoriennement … Pitoyable ? Navrante ? Minable ? »

« Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, notre pitié ?! », s'écrit Ron.

« Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Une tornade violette explose dans le compartiment. Les trois Gryffondor font un bond de surprise. Imperturbable, Draco se lève immédiatement, tire sa baguette et l'appuie violement sur le cou de l'intrus. Il siffle sournoisement :

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te jeter un sort pour m'avoir percé les tympans… »

« Je suis le neveu de MacGonagall. »

« C'est pas suffisant. »

« Euh… J'ai toujours préféré les blonds ! » L'inconnu gratifie le Serpentard d'un sourire de publicité. Ce qui, au grand, énorme, gigantesque étonnement du trio resté assis, semble fonctionner à merveille. Draco range sa baguette sans pour autant perdre son air hautain, pivote sur ses talons et se rassoit sans un mot.

Harry fixe cet… Énergumène quelque peu… Particulier !

Tout d'abord, et ce n'est pas chose commune, même chez les sorciers, il a les cheveux bleus. Oui, totalement bleu électrique et assez longs pour un garçon, ils sont tout ébouriffés et virevoltent dans tous les sens sous le sautillement incessant du jeune sorcier. Ses yeux dorés, sont outrageusement entourés d'un maquillage charbonneux et ses ongles sont d'un bleu coordonné avec ses cheveux. Il est drapé dans une longue cape violette et porte en dessous une chemise noire et un slim assorti qui lui collent à la peau, mettant ainsi en valeur sa silhouette fluette.

« Je rêve ou Harry Potter est en train de ME mater ?! »

Le concerné grimace comiquement alors que Ron ouvre, enfin a gardé ouverts ses yeux comme des soucoupes volantes car ils l'étaient déjà. La jeune femme, elle, manque de s'étouffer, si elle ne l'avait déjà fait au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'étrange garçon.

« Et toi le blond arrête, tu m'uses la peau ! »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Certains donneraient leur âme pour que je les use comme je le fais avec toi », répond Draco du tac au tac.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus plonge son regard doré dans celui d'argent du Malefoy.

« Tu as raison. Use-moi autant que tu veux. Tu pourras même m'user avec tes mains plus tard. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir » susurre le blond de sa voix traînante et diablement excitante en se léchant les lèvres.

Les yeux de Ron ont maintenant atteint la taille d'un vaisseau mère. Hermione est aux prises d'un fou rire muet et se tortille sur son siège, pliée en deux.

Harry a suivi cette conversation d'un air débile et ahuri. Il n'en retient qu'une seule et unique chose qui tourne, tourne et retourne dans sa tête :

Malefoy est gay.

Malefoy – est – gay.

M-a-l-e-f-o-y est g-a-y.

D-r-a-c-o L-u-c-i-u-s M-a-l-e-f-o-y e-s-t h-o-m-o-s-e-x-u-e-l.

Ce connard d'enculé de blond merdeux fils de pute prout-prout-ma-chère de mes deux doublé d'un salaud de première classe d'enfoiré est un homme qui aime les hommes !!!

« HARRY !!!!!!! »

Le brun sursaute.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? »

« Il a toujours l'air aussi débile ? » questionne le nouveau venu.

« Toujours. » acquiesce Draco en soupirant.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté… »

« Si tu es le neveu de la vieille. »

« … Oui enfin… Shin MacGonagall, je viens de Beauxbâtons en France et je compte faire ma dernière année à Poudlard. »

« Laisse-moi te présenter les trois glandus ici présents. » répond le Serpentard mollement. « La fille qui n'a, malheureusement pour mes insultes, plus de dents de lapin, c'est Hermione Granger, la Sang-De-Bourbe-En-Chef et Miss Je-Sais-Tout amoureuse de sa bibliothèque. »

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais ne réplique pas.

« Le pauvre type aux cheveux roux et aux taches de rousseur et qui n'a visiblement pas assez d'argent pour se payer un pantalon à sa taille, c'est la belette, marié avec sa main droite ou tout simplement Weaslaid le … cinquième ou sixième du nom je ne sais plus, il faut dire qu'ils ne perdent pas leur temps dans leur porcherie de baraque. »

« Je m'appelle Ron, Ronald Weasley ! » fulmine le rouquin en serrant le point.

« Et alors ? » lâche Malefoy d'un ton hautain. « Et pour finir, le célèbre, le pauvre petit orphelin, le grand balafré, le seul et l'unique Monsieur-Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Que-Les-Peignes-Existent plus connu sous le nom de Harry Potter ! Ou Potty, pour les intimes. »

« D'accord ! » sourit Shin en pouffant.

Mais Harry ne compte pas se laisser faire.

« Tu as oublié le plus important ! Très cher Shin, je te présente l'unique rejeton de Monsieur Mangemort et Madame Blondasse, dernier de la famille Bourrée-De-Fric, ne supportant rien d'autre que la soie sur son pauvre petit corps si fragile et fiancé avec son pot de gel : Draco Lucius Malefoy ou J'me-La-Pète-Man »

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde à la baguette de Draco pour se retrouver appuyée sur le cou d'Harry. Dans un même temps, une autre baguette se retrouva enfoncée dans le ventre du blond.

« Encore un mot et je te tue ! »

« Essaye un peu pour voir… »

Les deux garçons se toisent, tremblants de colère et de haine. La pauvre Hermione tente en vain de les raisonner.

« Ne vous battez pas ! Vous allez vous prendre un mois de retenue avant même d'être arrivés à Poudlard ! »

« Laisse-les faire 'Mione, tu sais très bien qu'Harry va gagner. »

« Bon euh… », commence Shin un peu dépassé par la situation, « Le premier qui jette un sort je… Et merde ! Arrêtez ! »

Mais Harry et Draco semblaient n'avoir aucune envie de se détacher. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixaient étrangement. Sur leurs visages se mélangeaient tant d'expressions qu'ils en devenaient indéchiffrables. La colère, la détermination et la haine se confrontaient avec violence à la stupeur, l'incertitude et la peur à travers des dents serrées, des fronts plissés, des sourcils levés.

Les trois autres adolescents se turent face à ce spectacle et sous cette tension de l'air, effrayante.

Harry était assis, l'une des mains agrippée à la chemise du bond, l'autre à sa baguette. Draco demeurait debout, une main crispée sur les cheveux bruns et l'autre autour de son arme. Ils ne bougeaient pas, seules leurs poitrines se soulevaient au rythme de leurs respirations, saccadées.

Cheveux blonds contre cheveux noirs.

Regard gris contre regard vert.

L'indifférence contre la passion.

La glace contre le feu.

Ils sont trop différents. Beaucoup trop différents.

Et en même temps, tout les rapproche.

Entre eux, aucun équilibre n'est possible. C'était la haine, ou l'amour.

Mais il y a sept ans, un petit brun à lunettes n'a pas serré la main d'un petit blond prétentieux.

Ce qu'ils pensent ?

Harry révise probablement ses sorts. Draco tente sans doute de choisir entre le Doloris et le sortilège de Mort.

Mais peut-être qu'Harry se demande pourquoi il s'enflamme autant. Peut-être que Draco se demande pourquoi ces yeux verts l'empêchent de lancer son sortilège.

Mais ce ne sont pas ces pensées qui détourneront les deux adolescents de leur altercation.

C'est tout autre chose…

« Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

__________________________________________________________________

Fini ! J'espère que cela vous a plut

Cliquez sur le bouton en bas pour me donner votre avis ^^

E.M.


	3. Gegen Meinen Willen

**Chapitre 2 : Gegen Meinen Willen**

« Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! »

Une nouvelle tornade envahie le compartiment. Une tornade noire.

Totalement blasé, Draco soupire. Ce voyage est loin d'être aussi calme qu'il l'avait espéré et il a la mauvaise impression que cela ne fait que commencer.

Une fille, à moins que ce ne soit un garçon, vient de faire son apparition. Elle est actuellement pendue au cou de Shin, tout sourire.

« Bill, on ne débarque pas en hurlant comme ça… », lance une voix exaspérée. Les sorciers tournent la tête et découvrent un nouveau garçon, adossé à la porte.

Le garçon en noir, puisqu'il en est un, tire la langue à son ami et fait claquer un baiser sonore sur la joue du neveu de MacGonagall, visiblement aux anges.

« Je croyais que tu préférais les blonds ? », susurre la voix glaciale de Draco à l'attention de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus.

« Tu es jaloux Malefoy ? » constate Harry, amusé.

Le jeune homme rosit légèrement avant de détourner son attention du balafré de service pour s'intéresser plus en détail aux deux nouveaux venus.

Le premier, collé à Shin, aborde de longs cheveux noirs et brillants. Draco ne peut s'empêcher d'être immédiatement jaloux de ces cheveux certainement très doux et surtout lisses ! Quand il pense que lui-même est obligé d'utiliser trois tonnes et demie de gel pour dompter les insupportables ondulations de ses mèches blondes !

Lui aussi est maquillé, ses yeux chocolat sont entourés de noir. Sa peau blanche pourrait rivaliser avec celle de Draco s'il n'avait pas eu cette légère rougeur aux joues et il était grand et maigre. Très grand même. À vue d'œil, il faisait au moins un bon mètre quatre-vingt. À travers son attitude, on peut déduire qu'il est très excentrique et certainement gay.

Question vêtements, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit mal habillé malgré un style moldu : un T-shirt rayé noir et blanc assez moulant, un jean noir taille basse, des baskets noires et une quantité de bijoux scintillants, de bagues et bracelets. Draco s'attarde un instant sur ces mains aux ongles noirs, dans des mitaines de la même couleur. Elles sont très… séduisantes…

En clair, de dénommé Bill est un beau mec. Le blond ne l'avouera jamais, mais il est peut-être plus beau que lui ! Quant à l'autre garçon, il lui ressemble étrangement, malgré un style totalement différent.

Il porte une casquette blanche sur de longues dreadlocks blondes. Ses yeux ont la même couleur chocolat que Bill, mais sa peau est beaucoup plus bronzée. Il aborde un très large T-shirt blanc et un baggy en jean. Draco n'en est pas certain, mais il croit que ce style est associé à un genre de musique moldue… le rap… rop… ou un truc dans le genre… Mais le jeune Malefoy se ressaisit, il ne va tout de même pas s'intéresser à des choses moldues !

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Bill, je suis allemand et voici mon demi-frère Tom ! » déclare le premier garçon en souriant.

« Tu parles plutôt bien anglais », remarque Granger. Elle est encore là celle-là ! Et puis quelle remarque débile !

« En Allemagne, on apprend l'Anglais à l'école. »

« Et que venez-vous faire à Poudlard ? », demande l'autre débile à lunettes qui n'en a plus, on sait !

« En fait nous participons à une sorte d'échange. Nous passons une année dans une école étrangère pour approfondir nos connaissances linguistiques. Tom voulait aller au Japon ! », rigole Bill, « Mais j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis. »

« Quelle chance vous avez ! » s'exclame l'intello « Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir découvrir d'autres pays ! »

« Tu serais allée voir Krum… » marmonne Weasley.

« Ron ! Tu es encore jaloux ! »

Draco se racle la gorge. Tous les regards se tournent vers lui.

« Si vous pouviez nous épargner de vos disputes de couples, nous vous en serions reconnaissants. Et pour ce qui est des deux autres allemands, je me présente, Draco Malefoy, Préfet de Serpentard. Quelle est votre maison ? »

« Nous n'en avons pas encore. Nous serons répartis de la même manière que les premières années tout à l'heure, avec un… chapeau magique je crois ? » répond Shin.

« Le Choixpeau Magique. » précise Hermione, « On le pose sur ta tête et il décide de ta maison. »

L'adolescent aux dreadlocks soupire et s'assoit à côté de Draco. Il fait un petit signe à Bill qui vient s'installer sur ses genoux. Tom passe ses bras autour du corps de son frère en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Shin prend la dernière place libre, en face de Ron et à côté des deux allemands.

« Combien y a de… maisons ? » demande l'androgyne en jouant avec ses longues mèches noires.

La jeune fille commence à expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école.

« Il y a quatre maisons dans lesquelles sont regroupées indifféremment les sept classes de Poudlard. Il y a Poufsouffle, sous le signe du blaireau jaune et noir, c'est là où vont les personnes qui ont le goût du travail… »

« Les gros niais oui ! », intervient Draco « Il n'y a pas pire que les Poufsouffles ! La débilité à l'état pur ! »

« Les Serdaigles sont réputés pour leur sagesse. Ils ont pour symbole un aigle bleu et bronze. » continue Hermione sans se préoccuper des remarques de son camarade.

« Ceux-là, ça peut aller. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être chiant à sans cesse tout analyser ! »

« Il y a Gryffondor, la maison du courage, représentée par un lion rouge et or. »

« Courage ? Si la belette était courageuse, tu sortirais depuis longtemps avec, Granger ! » ironise le jeune Malefoy.

« Et enfin la maison du serpent vert et argent, Serpentard. On les dit intelligents. » termine Hermione, exaspérée.

« Comment ça « _on les dit _» ? Nous sommes intelligents ! »

« C'est surtout la maison de la perversion ! Il n'y a rien de pire que Serpentard ! Et puis tous les Mangemorts étaient à Serpentard ! » déclare Ron sur le ton de la confidence aux nouveaux.

Un éclair traverse les yeux gris de Draco. Le jeune homme serre sa baguette entre ses doigts. Le rouquin déglutit difficilement. Il a peut-être dit une connerie…

« Premièrement, pas de soucis pour toi Weaslaid, je ne risque pas de te _pervertir _; j'ai plus de goût que ça. Deuxièmement, tu te trompes, il n'y a rien de pire qu'un Gryffondor borné, coincé et obtus comme toi. Et dernièrement, sans ma Mangemorte de mère TU NE SERAIS PAS LÀ À DIRE DES DÉBILITÉS GROSSES COMME TOI ! »

Le silence tombe mettant tout le monde très mal à l'aise. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus semble chercher quelque chose à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je suis sûr que j'irai à Serpentard. »

Les autres adolescents le regardent d'un drôle d'air.

« Je suis beaucoup trop perverti pour aller dans une autre maison ! » explique-t-il tout sourire.

Bill se force à rire.

Draco soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il marmonne quelque chose ressemblant à « Imbécile de Français » ou peut-être « Stupide neveu de la vieille bique » et se lève pour quitter le compartiment.

Le Serpentard se réfugie dans les toilettes du train. Il vire rageusement l'élève de deuxième année qui se trouvait là avant de jeter un sort de verrouillage sur la porte.

« Bordel… »

Le jeune homme se laisse glisser contre le mur. Il se retrouve la tête contre les genoux, les bras entourés autour de son corps.

Recroquevillé. Renfermé sur lui-même.

Il est loin de temps du petit garçon peureux, jaloux, lâche, fils à papa, prétentieux et arrogant.

Il est loin le temps où il n'avait d'autres occupations que de se la péter à longueur de journée, de tyranniser les plus petits que lui et les Sang-de-Bourbes, de se plaindre à son père et d'insulter Potter et sa basse-cour.

Il est loin le temps où sa plus grande ambition était de battre Granger en cours et Potter au Quidditch.

Une guerre est passée.

Il a changé.

Il a pris conscience du prix des choses. Du prix de la vie, de l'amitié, de l'amour.

Il a réalisé qu'il avait toujours été seul, que ses parents étaient les seules personnes qui l'aimaient.

Aimaient à l'imparfait.

C'est du passé.

Il est seul.

Parce que demain à midi, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy recevront le baiser du Détraqueur et seront ainsi dépossédés de la seule chose qu'ils leur restaient : leur âme.

Ils oublieront qu'ils ont eu une vie et… un fils.

Les larmes piquent les yeux de Draco. Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, mais là, c'est trop dur. De grosses gouttes d'eau salée coulent lentement sur ses joues.

Demain à midi… Il sera définitivement seul.

Abandonné.

Il a pensé à mourir. Il y pense à chaque instant.

Mais ce serait renoncer. Les laisser gagner.

Et ce serait trahir ses parents et leur mémoire. Ils voulaient qu'il vive. Libre.

Il est libre.

Il vit.

Mais il est comme un enfant perdu, sans la plus petite attache.

Enfin, il y a bien sa haine pour Potter.

Pour cela aussi il pleure.

La seule chose qu'il lui reste, c'est cette agressivité envers Potter. La seule chose qui prouve qu'il a eu une vie, avant, c'est une putain de haine.

Mais Potter se fout complètement de lui.

Il lui reste des amis à lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre d'un connard de Mangemort qui a besoin de lui pour se prouver qu'il existe encore pour quelqu'un !

Draco serre les poings. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de ses paumes.

Il a mal. Trop mal.

Il voudrait crever.

De toute façon ils veulent tous sa mort.

Après avoir sali le nom des Malefoy et s'être approprié leur fortune et leurs biens, ils voulaient la fin de la famille.

Après s'être débarrassé des parents, ils voulaient le fils.

Ils n'avaient pas pu l'avoir. Alors ils le feront craquer.

Ils savent que Draco est isolé et qu'il sera rejeté par tous. Il craquera.

Mais l'héritier Malefoy, même privé de son héritage, ne leur fera pas ce plaisir.

Il lui reste encore ses souvenirs. Et son sang. Ce sang qui coulait dans les veines de ses ancêtres et qui coule encore dans celles de ses parents. Ce sang pur et noble.

Il ne capitulera pas. Il se battra jusqu'au bout contre les autres ceux qui le repoussent et l'insultent.

Même si la lignée doit s'éteindre, car quelle femme voudrait d'un ancien Mangemort ?

« Draco ? »

Une voix le tire de sa léthargie.

« Draco, je sais que tu es là. »

« C'est qui ? »

Il y a un silence.

Le jeune Malefoy en profite pour se relever et essuyer ses larmes.

« Harry. »

« Potter ? »

« Tu connais beaucoup d'Harry ? » s'énerve le garçon derrière la porte.

Il ne sait pas bien pourquoi et ne préfère sans doute pas le savoir, mais Draco lève son sortilège.

Le Gryffondor rentre.

Les deux garçons se regardent sans un mot.

Draco est appuyé au lavabo, les mains dans le dos. Harry est debout contre la porte qu'il a refermée.

« Tu as pleuré ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as les yeux rouges. »

« UN MALEFOY NE PLEURE JAMAIS ! »

« Je vois… »

Le blond serre les dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », lance-t-il brutalement.

« En fait je sais pas trop… Je sais que t'en n'as rien à faire de ma pitié mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Accouche Potter ! »

« Pas la peine d'être agressif ! Je voulais juste m'excuser ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On peut pas dire que j'ai été très aimable… », bredouille Harry en rougissant, « Et puis je sais que c'est dur pour toi… Je … Je voudrais t'aider… Tu as tout perdu… Et tu n'as jamais eu d'ami… »

« C'est toi qui n'a pas serré ma main, je te signale. » le coupe sèchement Draco.

« Tu avais insulté Ron ! »

« Et alors ? »

« C'est n'est quand même pas de MA faute si tu n'as pas d'ami ! Il y n'y a pas que moi à Poudlard ! »

« Non mais il n'y avait que toi que je considérais comme un égal… », marmonne Draco dans un souffle. Puis, comme effrayé par ce qu'il vient de dire, il s'exclame :

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ! Je ne cr… »

« Tu m'as appelé Harry ? » remarque immédiatement le jeune Gryffondor en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je… PEUT IMPORTE COMMENT JE T'APPELLE ! »

« Calme-toi Draco… »

« NE M'APELLE PAS DRACO ! », hurle le jeune homme, hystérique.

« Très bien MALEFOY ! Écoute-moi bien ! J'étais venu ici pour te proposer mon amitié parce que j'ai pitié de toi et que je ne supporte pas voir les gens souffrir ! Et même si on a été ennemis pendant sept ans ! Même si tu m'as fait chier vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept ! Je ne veux plus qu'on soit ennemis ! J'en ai marre ! Quand on a failli se battre tout à l'heure, je me suis rendu compte que c'était con ! Débile ! La guerre est finie ! Merde ! Plus besoin de se battre ! J'étais venu ici pour te tendre la main ! Pour t'aider à te sortir de toute cette merde ! J'ai bien vu que tout le monde s'écartait de toi comme si tu avais la peste sur le quai ! Je voulais … ET MERDE VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE MALEFOY ! Alors démerde-toi TOUT SEUL ! »

Furieux, il ouvre la porte des toilettes avant de se retourner vers Draco une dernière fois.

« Au fait, ta baguette, je te la rends, je n'en ai plus besoin. » déclare le brun d'un air hautain en jetant négligemment la dite baguette sur le carrelage.

Sur ces mots, Harry sort en claquant la porte.

Laissant un Draco totalement abasourdi.

Potter était venu lui donner son amitié.

Potter était venu l'aider.

Potter lui avait rendu sa baguette.

Et Draco s'était énervé.

Comme toujours.

Et il s'en mordait les doigts maintenant.

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il était con !

* * *

« Comment ça c'est passé ? »

« Mal. »

Harry se laisse tomber à côté de Ron avec un profond soupir. Il remarque au passage que les trois nouveaux élèves se sont éclipsés pendant son absence.

« Il s'est énervé parce que je l'appelais par son prénom et j'ai suivi. Je l'ai envoyé se faire voir, mais je lui ai quand même rendu sa baguette. » complète le jeune homme.

« Harry… Je t'avais dit que… »

« Hermione, s'il te plait tais-toi ! Je suis désolé, mais j'ai pas pu me contrôler. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? » s'insurge la jeune fille.

« Juste une chose avant. Harry, rappelle-moi POURQUOI tu voulais te… réconcilier avec la fouine ? », demande Ron visiblement très perturbé.

Harry prend une profonde inspiration avant de débiter.

« Je ne veux plus avoir d'ennemi attitré, j'en ai trop souffert. Et il a changé Ron ! Il a beaucoup souffert de cette guerre, il a perdu ses parents et je sais ce que ça fait d'être seul. Il a été dépassé par les événements. Tu te souviens quand Mimi Geignarde nous a dit qu'il pleurait tout le temps ? Il n'est pas totalement insensible, la guerre a percé sa carapace, ça se voit dans ses yeux aujourd'hui ! Et puis… J'ai un peu pitié de lui car contrairement à moi il n'a pas d'amis sur qui compter. »

« Harry a raison Ron. Nous devions lui tendre la main et l'aider à surmonter tout ça. »

« Okay… » admet le jeune Weasley.

« Bien. Revenons à notre affaire. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Harry baisse la tête et commence à jouer avec ses mains.

« Bah… Déjà je lui ai demandé de m'ouvrir. Il l'a fait, je suis rentré. Ensuite… Euh… Je voyais qu'il avait pleuré, il avait les yeux rouges mais… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as fait une remarque sur ses larmes ! »

« Pas exactement… En fait j'étais tellement perturbé de voir Malefoy pleurer que je lui ai demandé… »

« Demandé quoi ? »

« Bah … S'il avait pleuré ! »

« Harry ! »

« Je me suis rendu compte de ma connerie quand il s'est mis à hurler qu'un Malefoy ne pleurait jamais. Mais passons ! Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là et je me suis un peu emmêlé les pinceaux dans ce que je disais. », déclare Harry en rougissant.

« Tu lui as répondu quoi ? » s'impatiente Hermione.

« En gros, que je m'excusais, que je voulais juste l'aider. Et j'ai fait une remarque sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas vraiment d'ami et… Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il m'a sorti ! »

« Quoi ? » demande Hermione perplexe pendant que Ron écoutait la conversation entre ces deux amis d'un air désespéré signifiant clairement qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ils s'intéresseraient à la vie de ce crétin de Malefoy.

« Il m'a sorti que c'était moi qui ne lui avait pas serré la main en première année ! Et je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait quand même pas que moi à Poudlard et là il a dit… »

Harry s'interrompt, faisant durer le suspense.

« Il a dit ? » répète Ron, enfin intéressé.

« Mot pour mot ! "il n'y avait que toi que je considérais comme un égal" ! Après il a réalisé ce qu'il avait dit et il a commencé à s'énerver. Je lui ai dit de se calmer en l'appelant par son prénom, il s'est encore plus énervé et j'ai pas pu me retenir, j'ai explosé en lui criant les raisons pour lesquelles j'étais venu et en lui disant d'aller se faire foutre. J'ai jeté sa baguette par terre et enfin je suis revenu. »

Devant l'absence de réaction de Ron et Hermione, le garçon aux yeux verts est tout d'un coup extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? »

Le rouquin ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Hermione semble se ressaisir.

« Excuse-nous. Mais Draco Lucius Malefoy qui te considère comme un égal… C'est… déconcentrant ! » déclare-t-elle en riant. « En même temps… C'est très attendu… »

« Attendu ? » s'exclame Ron totalement ahuri.

« En quelque sorte oui. À voir la flamme qui brille dans ses yeux quand il t'insulte ou quand vous battez, on ne peut que remarquer que même s'il te hait, il te respecte profondément. » explique la jeune fille en jouant avec une de ses longues mèches brunes.

« Euh Harry, on va arriver, tu devrais mettre ta robe de sorcier. » fait remarquer Ron.

« Oui tu as raison. Et pour ce qui est de Dra… Malefoy, je ne vais non plus insister des heures et des heures. Il a rejeté mon aide, on ne va pas en faire un plat. Je vais le laisser tranquille et puis c'est tout ! »


	4. Jung Und Nicht Mehr Jugendfrei

**Chapitre 3 : ****Jung Und Nicht Mehr Jugendfrei**

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Je t'en prie Draco. »

Le jeune homme monte dans la calèche tirée par deux Sombrals. Il peut les voir maintenant. Comme trop d'élèves cette année, il a découvert ces étranges créatures.

Il s'installe en face de la jeune fille blonde. Elle lui sourit derrière de grosses lunettes aux verres violets. Draco ne fait pas de commentaire, mais la regarde bizarrement.

« Ce sont des Lunettes de Révélation Des Émotions. Elles appartenaient à mon père. »

« J'ai appris pour ton père, je suis désolé Loufo… Euh… Excuse-moi, mais c'est quoi ton prénom ? »

« Luna. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué. » répond la Serdaigle de sa petite voix fluette.

Draco baisse les yeux. Non, il ne l'a pas tué, mais pour nombre de sorciers, le simple fait d'avoir été du mauvais côté est un crime méritant la mort.

« Tu es bien triste, je suis désolée pour tes parents. Mais tu as tort de te croire seul au monde, des gens sont prêts à t'aider tu sais. » déclare Luna en désignant du regard quelque chose derrière le Serpentard.

Le jeune Malefoy tourne discrètement la tête. Il croise l'espace d'une seconde un regard vert et fait mine de regarder ailleurs. Les trois nouveaux le fixent également, ainsi que certains de ses camarades Serpentard : Blaise, Pansy et même Gregory qui lui en avait pourtant longtemps voulu pour la mort de Vincent.

Gêné, Draco détourne le regard avec en prime une légère rougeur à ses joues blafardes.

« Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. »

Le garçon ne répond pas et est visiblement très intéressé par ses lacets de chaussures.

« Surtout Harry. » rajoute Luna après un silence.

« Co… Comment tu sais ? » bafouille Draco.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais des Lunettes de Révélation Des Émotions ? »

« Si… »

« Tiens. »

La jeune fille tend au Serpentard une espèce de cordon rouge sur lequel est accrochée une petite pierre verte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un talisman. Il a des vertus apaisantes et tu vois la petite pierre verte ? Lorsqu'elle devient rouge, c'est qu'on est en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Prends-le. »

« Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? » demande Draco en recevant le cadeau de la Serdaigle.

« Je pense que tu en auras besoin. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais accroche-le à ton poignet ! »

L'adolescent eut, l'espace d'un instant, envie de répliquer sèchement à la jeune fille que, non seulement il ne croyait pas à ces conneries de breloques porte-bonheur, mais qu'en plus elle ne savait certainement pas ce qu'il ressentait grâce à de stupides lunettes absolument hideuses. Cependant, il se ravisa et accrocha ledit bracelet.

« Merci. »

« De rien il faut bien s'aider, entre orphelins. »

Draco esquisse un sourire.

« Tu vis où maintenant que le Ministère a réquisitionné le manoir de ta famille ? »

« Je ne suis sorti d'Azkaban que la semaine dernière », déclare le jeune Malefoy avec un frisson, « À ma sortie, le Ministère m'a laissé le manoir le temps que je retourne à Poudlard. Tout a été… vidé pendant l'été… Il n'y avait pratiquement plus rien… Tout a été saccagé ou volé… Les portraits de ma famille, les meubles, les objets de valeur… J'ai juste pu récupérer une partie de mes vêtements et quelques objets personnels… »

Sur ces derniers mots, Draco porte inconsciemment la main à son cou. La sensation glacée d'un bijou autour de son cou le détend un instant.

« Je vivrai à Poudlard cette année. » continue-t-il « Après… J'imagine que je chercherai un logement et un travail… »

« Je comprends. Les Mangemorts ont détruit ma maison. J'ai été accueillie par la famille Weasley. Ils ont été très gentils avec moi. »

« Désolé. »

« Cesse de t'excuser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es né du mauvais côté. »

Draco relève les yeux et offre à Luna un regard empreint de reconnaissance. Mais la calèche s'ébranle soudainement, déséquilibrant les deux jeunes gens un instant.

« J'espère qu'il y aura du pudding, je meurs de faim. » déclare la jeune fille d'un air détaché.

« Je préfère la tarte aux champignons. »

« J'y suis allergique. »

« C'est bien dommage. »

* * *

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'énerve Ron à côté de la calèche.

« Rien, rien. »

« Je croyais que tu allais laisser Draco ? » murmure Hermione en passant près de lui avant de rejoindre Ron et Neville dans la diligence.

Harry rougit et détourne son regard du blond qui s'éloigne déjà en direction du château. Il est bousculé par un Shin en uniforme qui monte aux côtés de ses amis. Tout sourire, le jeune homme serre vigoureusement la main de Neville. Seulement maintenant, la calèche est pleine.

« Harry ? Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Le jeune homme tourne la tête. Tom et son excentrique demi-frère, eux aussi en tenue réglementaire, le fixent timidement.

« Avec joie. »

Les trois adolescents montent dans la calèche suivante. Harry s'installe en face des deux allemands qui se tiennent par la main.

Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin du château que Tom se décide à prendre la parole.

« Alors c'est toi le célèbre Harry Potter. Tu n'es pas… Enfin je veux dire que je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça. Si… »

« Tom ! » le réprimande Bill doucement « Du bist nicht sehr höflich. (1) »

« Si quoi ? » demande Harry d'une voix glaciale.

Le brun marmonne quelque chose en allemand et les joues de Tom prennent une légère couleur rosée.

« Si jeune et si… Fragile… Je… On raconte beaucoup de choses sur toi et j'ai l'impression qu'un grand nombre sont vraisemblablement infondées. »

« Comme quoi ? » susurre le Gryffondor dans une attitude typiquement malefoyienne.

« Tu ressembles à ton ami blond comme ça, c'est fou ! » s'exclame Bill avec un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas mon ami. » grince Harry avec un regard noir.

« Cela n'empêche. » maintient l'allemand en croisant les bras.

« Si ça te fait plaisir… » soupire le jeune Potter « Enfin qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi ? »

« Beaucoup de choses : que tu es immensément grand, que tes yeux sont toujours voilés par les fantômes de ton passé, que tu as un magyar à pointes tatoué sur le torse et autres. »

À l'évocation du tatouage, Harry explose littéralement de rire.

#####

_« (…) tout ce que Romilda Vane trouve à me demander, c'est s'il est vrai que tu as un hippogriffe tatoué sur la poitrine. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? »_

_« Que c'était un magyar à pointes. Beaucoup plus macho. »_

_« Je te remercie. Tu lui as dit que Ron aussi avait un tatouage ? »_

_« Oui, un Boursouflet, mais je n'ai pas précisé où. »(2)_

_#####_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiète Tom devant un Harry Potter aux bords des larmes.

« Rien » hoquette le jeune homme entre deux spasmes « Un souvenir. »

Visiblement beaucoup plus détendu après ce fou rire, Harry relance lui-même la conversation.

« Alors, parlez-moi un peu de vous ! » demande-t-il avec le sourire.

« Et bien… J'ai eu 17 ans aujourd'hui… » commence Tom.

« Vraiment ? Joyeux anniversaire ! J'ai eu 18 ans le mois dernier. »

« Merci… »

« Vous jouez au Quidditch ? Avec Ron, nous sommes de grands fans des Canons de Chudley. Je suis moi-même capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ron jouait jusqu'à présent au poste de gardien. »

« Euh non, nous ne sommes pas très doués sur un balai. »

« Je le suis plus que toi ! » s'exclame Bill offensé.

« Oui, tu tiens trois minutes en l'air, alors que moi seulement deux. » indique son demi-frère d'une voix traînante.

Les trois garçons se regardent silencieusement.

Tom se gratte le sourcil.

Bill a un petit sourire.

Les lèvres d'Harry frémissent.

Ils éclatent de rire !

* * *

« Pourquoi as-tu quitté Beauxbâtons pour venir à Poudlard ? » demande Hermione en caressant distraitement son chat assis sur ses genoux.

« J'avais envie de changer d'air. Mon père est professeur de Métamorphose là-bas et on va dire qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié mon comportement l'an dernier. Comme il sait que je ne changerais pour rien au monde, il m'a demandé de partir loin ! Là mes histoires de coucheries ne pourraient plus venir l'écœurer au beau milieu du petit-déjeuner ! » explique le garçon en riant.

« Tes histoires de coucheries ? » s'interroge Neville.

Shin soupire en lui souriant tendrement. Il prend la main du pauvre Gryffondor interloqué et en embrasse doucement la paume.

« Même pour un homme ouvert d'esprit, entendre la liste des conquêtes et des exploits de son fils homosexuel chaque matin, n'est guère réjouissant. » susurre le français en passant maintenant sa langue dans la paume de la main d'un Neville devenu totalement blanc.

« N'aie pas peur ! » rit Shin en lâchant sa main. « Tu n'es pas sur ma liste ! »

Neville reprend quelques couleurs qui s'estompent vite aux nouvelles paroles du Français.

« Pas pour le moment… »

* * *

« En fait nous sommes plus musiciens que sportifs. » explique Bill en échangeant avec son jumeau un regard complice

« Ah bon ? » s'intéresse Harry.

« Oui, je joue de la guitare et Bill chante. »

« Je fais aussi un peu de piano ! » ajoute l'allemand.

« Oui, il interprète mer-veil-leu-se-ment bien "_Petit Papa Noël_" ! »

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Je me suis beaucoup amélioré cet été ! » s'énerve gentiment Bill en lui donnant une petite tape.

« Bien sûr comment ai-je pu oublier ! » s'exclame Tom en se frappant le front « Tu as appris "_Au clair de la Lune_" ! »

« Connard ! » lance son frère en boudant.

Harry regarde avec amusement la gentille dispute des deux allemands. Il espère qu'ils seront envoyés à Gryffondor. Le dortoir promet d'être animé s'il récupère ces deux zigotos-là !

* * *

« MALEFOY ? »

« Ron, évite de hurler… » le réprimande Hermione.

« Tu veux te faire MALEFOY ? »

« Beuh… Oui pourquoi ? » confirme Shin un peu effrayé par la réaction du rouquin.

« Mais c'est… Malefoy quoi ! »

« On va dire que Draco et Ron ne se sont pas lancé beaucoup de compliments ces dernières années. » explique la jeune fille.

« Draco ! » s'étouffe Ron « Tu l'appelles "_Draco_" ? »

« Ron, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? » demande le jeune Weasley à Shin, cherchant malgré tout à comprendre "comment" on peut vouloir coucher avec la fouine.

« Ce que je lui trouve ? Mais ma parole, tu as de la merde dans les yeux ? »

Le silence tombe. Les trois Anglais fixent Shin bizarrement.

« De… La merde dans les yeux ? » répète Neville.

« Euh… C'est une expression française pour dire que tu es totalement aveugle. »

« Ah ! » soupire Hermione de soulagement « On se demandait vraiment ce que tu essayais de nous dire ! » rajoute-t-elle en rigolant.

« Bref ! » reprend Shin « As-tu, une seule fois, bien regardé Draco ? »

« Nan… Je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars. »

« Enfin Ron ! Je sais que tu n'es pas gay mais quand même ! Reconnais que Dr… Malefoy est très beau et désirable ! » s'exaspère Hermione.

Le pauvre Ron manque de s'évanouir.

Malheureusement Shin, sans réfléchir, en rajoute une couche.

« Ce type est trop sex ! Un véritable appel au viol ! » s'extasie-t-il des étoiles plein les yeux « Il a les plus belles fesses que j'ai jamais vues, même si celles de ce Bill sont très bien aussi. Et je peux te dire que j'm'y connais en cul ! J'en ai vu défiler des mecs ! » rajoute-t-il en riant.

Cette fois, Ron tombe bel et bien, dans les pommes.

* * *

« Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Comme on est de la même famille, on va aller dans la même maison ! » avoue Bill avec un sourire pour son frère.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous faire peur, mais cela ne veut rien dire. Si toute la famille Weasley passe par Gryffondor depuis des générations et celle Malefoy par Serpentard, je connais des jumelles qui, n'ayant pas le même caractère, se sont retrouvées dans deux maisons différentes. » informe Harry.

« Ah bon ? Mais comment font-elles ? » s'inquiète Tom.

« Bah ! Ce n'est pas très grave, elles peuvent quand même se voir. Je ne serais pas étonné si vous étiez séparés. Même si nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques heures, je crois que vous êtes deux personnes avec des caractères totalement opposés. Si j'étais vous, je ne me ferais pas d'illusion et si jamais vous vous retrouviez ensemble, vous ne seriez que plus heureux ! »

* * *

« Je t'ai dit que quand il est mort, mon père venait tout juste de découvrir les Ronflaks Cornus ? »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir puisque tu étais enfermée dans… les cachots du manoir ? »

« C'est son second rédacteur qui me l'a dit. Il lui avait demandé de lui réserver la première page du prochain numéro pour les Ronflaks Cornus. Seulement il n'a pas eu le temps de lui envoyer les photos et l'article, et tout a été détruit avec ma maison. »

« C'est… dommage… » répond Draco mal à l'aise.

« Oui. Enfin j'étais sûre qu'ils existaient. Maintenant que je sais que mon père les a trouvés, je sais que j'y parviendrai moi aussi. Quand je sortirai de Poudlard, je prendrai la direction du Chicaneur et j'irai à leur recherche. » déclare Luna d'une voix posée. « Draco, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait exploser ma maison. »

« Comment… ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai des Lunettes de Révélation Des Émotions. »

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié. »

Draco fronce les sourcils. Ces lunettes affreusement moches seraient-elles réellement magiques ?

« Je peux les essayer ? » demande-t-il un peu gêné.

« Quoi ? »

« Tes… Lunettes de… »

« Révélation des Émotions ? »

« Oui. » acquiesce le blond en se recoiffant.

Peine perdue, une de ses mèches d'une blondeur presque blanche est belle et bien décollée.

« Tu devrais arrêter le gel Draco. Tu serais beaucoup plus sensuel. »

« Tu me passes tes lunettes ? » insiste le Serpentard en évitant habilement une conversation sur ses cheveux. JAMAIS il n'arrêtera le gel il est bien trop moche sans !

« Bien sûr. » accepte la jeune fille en lui passant ses fameuses lunettes.

Draco doit sans doute se dire que la guerre l'a vraiment beaucoup perturbé pour qu'il se retrouve à essayer une paire de lunettes rondes aux montures rouges et aux verres violets. Il a dû recevoir un sacré coup lors d'une des batailles.

Malgré tout, il pose les lunettes sur son nez.

Il voit… violet.

« Alors ? »

« Je vois violet. »

« Regarde-moi. Je suis de quelle couleur ? »

« Violette. Non… Bleu marine. »

« Le bleu signifie que je suis sereine mais la couleur foncée montre que malgré tout je suis triste et que je broie un peu du noir. Mais regarde d'autres personnes. Viens, nous sommes arrivés. »

La Serdaigle descend de la calèche en sautillant. Draco la suit de près, les lunettes toujours posées sur son nez.

« Dray ? Tu te sens bien ? » lance une voix derrière lui.

Le blond se retourne. Ce sont Pansy, Blaise et Grégory.

« Dray ? » répète la Serpentard. « Quelle est cette horreur que tu portes ? »

Sans répondre à la jeune fille, Draco se tourne vers Luna.

« Si elle est marron ? »

« Le marron est un mélange de trop de couleurs pour qu'on puisse les identifier. » répond Luna.

« Et le rouge ? »

« Qui est rouge ? » s'inquiète la jeune fille Serdaigle.

« Har… Potter. Ah non, il est redevenu orange. » (3)

« Bon Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est quoi ces abominables lunettes ? » demande Blaise.

« Des Lunettes de Révélation Des Émotions. » clament ensemble Draco et Luna.

« Vous êtes … amis ? » s'informe le Serpentard.

« On dirait. » remarque le jeune Malefoy en rendant ses lunettes à Luna.

« Bon je vais rentrer moi. À plus tard Draco. » lance la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers le château.

« Oui à un de ces quatre ! Et j'espère qu'il y aura du pudding ! »

« Moi aussi ! » répond Luna qui s'éloigne en sautillant, laissant les quatre Serpentards.

* * *

« Shin ! » crie une voix derrière le groupe d'adolescents pénétrant dans le château.

« Tata ! » s'exclame le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

« Évite de telles familiarités en public. » le réprimande la sorcière en souriant malgré tout.

« Si tu veux. »

« Très bien. Suis-moi, tu dois aller avec les premières années pour la cérémonie de répartition. Tu ne saurais pas où sont Mr. Godstein et Mr. Kaulitz ? »

« Nous sommes ici. » intervient Tom timidement.

« Excellent, je suis le professeur MacGonagall, actuelle directrice de Poudlard. »

« Je suis Tom Kaulitz, et voici mon demi-frère Bill Godstein. »

« Suivez-moi tous les trois. »

Les trois nouveaux élèves emboîtent le pas de la directrice, laissant leurs amis.

« Bon, on va s'installer ? » propose Hermione.

« Allons-y ! » approuve Harry avec un sourire.

Cette dernière année promettait d'être la plus belle de toute.

* * *

(1)"Tu n'es pas très poli" en allemand

(2)Extrait du chapitre 25 d'_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ de J.K. Rowling

(3)Alors ? J'attends vos hypothèses ! Pourquoi Harry était rouge, puis orange ? Quelles sont les significations de ces deux couleurs ?


	5. Der Lezte Tag

**Chapitre 4 : Der Letzte Tag**

Les trois étrangers attendent devant une gigantesque porte, entourés d'une vingtaine de gamins d'un mètre trente excités comme des puces et fascinés par le maquillage de Shin ainsi que celui de Bill, les dreads de Tom et la couleur des cheveux de Shin.

« Je déteste les mômes… » grince Shin avant de hurler sur un pauvre jeune garçon qui venait de lui marcher sur les pieds pour la troisième fois.

« Moi tout ce que je veux… C'EST QU'ILS LA FERMENT ! » s'écrit Bill, hystérique.

Les pauvres premières années se taisent soudainement en s'éloignant le plus possible de leurs aînés décidément peu sympathiques. Tom soupire.

« Vous êtes méchants… Les pauvres petits… C'est normal qu'ils soient surexcités, après tout c'est leur premier jour de classe ! Tu te serais vu Billou, à leur âge ! » rigole-t-il.

« Klappe (1)! » hurle le brun en sautant sur son frère pour le faire taire.

Sans succès…

« Il n'arrêtait pas de sautiller en répétant "Tom, tu crois qu'on sera dans le même dortoir ? Dis Tom, ils vont nous mettre ensemble, hein ? Tom, si on n'est pas dans le même dortoir, je crie ! Tom, Tom ! Dis Tom ?" »

Le jeune Français et Tom éclatent de rire pendant que Bill part bouder dans un coin.

Mais un petit vieillard venait de les rejoindre.

« Bonsoir les enfants… »

« Hum, hum… » tousse Bill avec un regard noir.

« Bonsoir les enfants et les jeunes ! » se reprend le petit homme. « Je suis le professeur Flitwick, j'enseigne les Enchantements à Poudlard. Dans quelques instants, vous pénétrerez… »

Un rire de Shin interrompt le discours. Tom lui donne un coup de coude, mais cela n'a d'autre effet que d'accentuer l'hilarité du Français. Comme si de rien n'était, le professeur continue :

« … Dans la Grande Salle. Mais avant de rejoindre vos camarades à table pour le banquet, vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons qui sont Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Maintenant suivez-moi, et jeune homme, » continue le vieillard en s'adressant à Shin, « Tâchez de vous tenir. »

Encore les larmes aux yeux et le corps secoué de spasmes, le garçon aux cheveux bleus acquiesce silencieusement.

Dans un grincement sonore, la grande porte s'entrouvre légèrement, permettant aux nouveaux élèves de passer deux par deux. Les premières années emboîtent promptement le pas du professeur Flitwick alors que les trois adolescents traînent un peu à l'arrière.

Naturellement, trois jeunes hommes d'un mètre quatre-vingt au milieu de petits premières années attirent tous les regards et déclenchent les rumeurs, les chuchotements et les discussions, ce qui n'est pas sans déplaire à Bill, ravi d'être le centre de l'attention générale.

« Regardez le plafond… Il est ensorcelé… » murmure Tom aux deux autres.

Levant la tête, Bill laisse échapper un petit cri de stupeur. Totalement fasciné, il ne peut détacher son regard des nuages et des étoiles flottant au-dessus d'eux.

« Impressionnant. » admet Shin « Nous en avons également un à Beauxbâtons, mais il faut avouer qu'il est moins réussi que celui-ci. »

Enfin, le cortège s'arrête.

Tom pince son jumeau qui accepte de détourner son attention du plafond enchanté pour écouter le professeur Flitwick prononcer son discours, un vieux chapeau marron à la main.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez. Je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête, et vous serez répartis dans vos maisons. Bones, Rebbeca. »

Une fille aux longs cheveux blonds s'avance vers le petit professeur et s'assoit sur un tabouret. Le vieil homme place le Choixpeau sur sa tête et quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci clame :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

« D'accord… » murmure Tom un peu surpris pendant que la fillette rejoignait la table de sa nouvelle maison.

« Drupper, Rudy. »

Un par un, les nouveaux élèves s'assoient sur le tabouret et sont répartis dans les différentes maisons. Bientôt, il ne reste plus que les trois adolescents.

« Alors euh… J'avais vos noms quelque part… » marmonne le professeur en fouillant dans ses poches. « Ah, voilà ! » déclare-t-il tout sourire en levant un bout de papier jauni.

« MacGonagall, Shin. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus souffle profondément avant de s'avancer vers l'estrade et de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, visiblement un peu trop petit pour lui, ses genoux étant plus élevés que ses fesses.

Le professeur d'Enchantements pose le Choixpeau sur le sommet du crâne du jeune homme.

« Tiens, tiens… Un MacGonagall… » murmure le Choixpeau « Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je vais t'envoyer à… SERPENTARD ! »

À cette annonce, la directrice à une petite moue. Shin, lui, se redresse en souriant et rejoint Draco en sautillant.

« Godstein, Bill. »

Lâchant à regret la main de son frère, le jeune brun va s'installer sur le tabouret trop petit.

Cette fois-ci, le Choixpeau reste silencieux pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles Bill joue avec ses mèches de cheveux.

« J'ai trouvé… SERPENTARD ! »

Bill se relève et va retrouver Shin et Draco en tapant dans la main de son frère au passage.

« Et enfin, K… Kau… »

« Kaulitz. » précise Tom timidement.

« Merci. » déclare Mr Flitwick en rougissant « Kaulitz, Tom. »

Le jeune homme va s'asseoir en soupirant.

« Tu peux euh… détacher tes cheveux ? » demande le petit professeur en désignant les dreads attachées de Tom, très gênantes pour mettre un chapeau.

« Ah… Bien sûr… »

Le jeune Allemand retire son élastique, laissant ses longues dreadlocks glisser sur ses épaules.

Le Choipeaux est posé sur sa tête.

« Hum… Je suis désolé mon garçon… » déclare-t-il après un long moment. « Je ne peux vraiment pas te mettre à Serpentard avec ton frère… Tu ne t'y sentirais pas bien. Crois-moi tu me remercieras plus tard… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Tom devient soudain livide. À la table des Serpentards, Bill est pâle comme un linge.

« Arschloch (2)… » grogne l'Allemand à l'intention du Choixpeau.

« Ich spreche sehr gut Deutsch, mein lieber Tom und das ist besser für dich (3). » rétorque l'objet magique.

Pendant une profonde respiration, le nouveau Gryffondor se lève avec un regard désolé à son jumeau pour s'asseoir aux côtés d'un Harry Potter compatissant.

Mais la directrice se lève et prend maintenant la parole.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Mes chers enfants, jeunes gens, une nouvelle année s'annonce. Les horribles événements ayant beaucoup perturbé les cours de l'an dernier, il était naturel de vous donner une seconde chance. Je ne m'éterniserai pas sur ce sujet, mais j'espère que vous saurez saisir la chance qui vous a été donnée. Pour ce qui est des nouveaux professeurs, nous accueillons cette année Mrs. Rowling en Métamorphose et à la direction de la maison Serpentard, Mrs. Lorenzi en Potions ainsi qu'à la direction de la maison Gryffondor, et enfin Mr. Fletcher en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Mr. Potter, cessez de rire ! »

Le concerné était en effet totalement en larmes et se tortillait sur le banc, les bras autour du ventre. Il marmonnait entre deux éclats de rire :

« Mondingus… Mondingus… »

Sans se démonter, le professeur MacGonagall continue son discours :

« J'espère que vous y ferez. Je tiens également à vous dire que le professeur Chourave me remplacera désormais au poste de directeur adjoint. D'autre part, nous avons la joie d'accueillir cette année, trois nouveaux élèves de septième année un peu particuliers. Ils participent tous les trois au programme Viviane qui permet à certains élèves, choisis sur dossier, d'aller étudier un an dans une école étrangère de leur choix. Je tiens à vous dire que ce programme sera mis en place à Poudlard à partir de l'an prochain et que si cela vous intéresse, vous devrez dès cette année vous renseigner auprès de votre directeur de maison. Ces nouveaux élèves que vous avez dû remarquer parmi les premières années, nous arrivent de France pour Mr. MacGonagall et d'Allemagne pour Mr. Godstein et Mr Kaulitz. J'espère que vous saurez les aider à s'intégrer facilement à Poudlard et à vaincre d'éventuels problèmes de langue. Shin ! Tiens-toi correctement ! » s'écrie la sorcière sèchement.

Le pauvre Français était de nouveau en proie à une hilarité chronique déclenchée par les "éventuels problèmes de langue". Draco retenait tant bien que mal son rire derrière un sourire crispé.

Exaspérée, la directrice déclare :

« Notre concierge Mr. Rusard m'a, une nouvelle fois, rappelé de vous dire que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est formellement défendu, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez absolument mourir. De plus, les produits Weasley sont, comme chaque année formellement interdits ainsi que les Bombabouses et autres objets dont la liste complète est affichée dans le bureau du concierge. Enfin, en mémoire au professeur Dumbledore, je tiens à vous dire : bonbon au citron et glace au caramel, que le banquet commence… »

À ces mots, la nourriture apparaît par magie dans les plats, émerveillant les nouveaux élèves, petits et grands.

« Mondingus! Mondingus! » répète pour la énième fois Harry en découpant un morceau de viande .

« On a compris Harry… » soupire Hermione en se servant une part de tarte.

« De qui parle-t-il ? » demande Tom.

« Du nouveau prof de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il faisait partie de l'Ordre, l'organisation secrète de Dumbledore, mais… C'est un… Voleur. J'imagine que MacGonagall n'a trouvé personne d'autre. Ron ! Mange correctement ! »

« Mfoi ? » demande le rouquin, les dents dans une cuisse de poulet.

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille ramène son attention sur l'Allemand, face à une assiette vide.

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

« Euh… Pas très faim… » se justifie Tom avec un sourire gêné.

« Tu sais, ton frère ne va pas t'abandonner parce que vous n'êtes pas dans la même maison. Tout va bien se passer. Si le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Gryffondor contre ton gré, c'est que tu n'aurais vraiment pas été bien à Serpentard. » le rassure Hermione « Et puis, nous avons beaucoup de cours communs avec les Serpentards, vous allez continuer à vous voir. En dehors des cours aussi ! »

« Tu oublies de lui dire que Gryffondor et Serpentard sont rivales, voire ennemies, depuis des siècles ! » rajoute Ron dans un soucis d'exactitude. « Ça m'étonnerait que les serpents te laissent entrer dans leur salle commune si tu es Gryffondor ! Vice-versa ! »

Le fugace sourire qui avait illuminé le visage de Tom s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Merci Ronald ! Je ne peux rien dire pour les Serpentards, mais les Gryffondors seront RAVIS d'accueillir Bill dans leur salle commune ! N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Oui, oui. Bien sûr. » acquiesce le brun en hochant la tête avant de se resservir du jus de citrouille.

_

* * *

À la table Serpentard…_

« Ça vous dérange tant que ça d'être séparés ? » questionne Draco en mangeant un morceau de tarte aux champignons.

« On n'a jamais été séparé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. On était dans la même classe, on dormait dans la même chambre. C'était limite si on prenait pas notre douche ensemble ! »

« Vous vous branliez ensemble ou pas ? » demande Shin, visiblement très intéressé.

« T'es dégueulasse Shin ! Comment tu… Arg ! »

« Hey ! Wie geht's, mein kleiner Bruder ? (4) » fait une voix derrière eux.

« Tom ! » s'exclame Bill en se retournant pour se jeter dans les bras de son demi-frère. « Es tut mir leid ! Ich… (5) »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ? » chuchote Shin à l'oreille du blond.

« Das ist nicht schlimm ! (6) » assure Tom en s'asseyant aux côtés de l'androgyne.

« Pas la moindre idée… » répond Draco au Français.

« Alors mes petits serpents, tout va comme vous voulez ? » lance-t-il en rigolant.

« Qu'est-ce que ce _Gryffondor_ fait à NOTRE table ? » s'écrie un Serpentard.

« Laisse Nott… C'est le demi-frère de Bill. » explique Draco.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Pourquoi ne pas convier Potty tant qu'on y est ? »

Brusquement, le jeune Malefoy se lève, la main crispée sur sa fourchette.

« Laisse Draco… Je vais partir… » déclare Tom, embarrassé par la situation.

« Certainement pas Tom ! C'est ce petit con qui va s'excuser, ou partir ! »

« Dray', calme-toi… » bredouille Blaise.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me calmerais ! C'est son frère merde ! Sa famille ! Personne n'a le droit de les séparer ! Personne n'a le droit de séparer quelqu'un de sa famille ! Vous devriez pourtant savoir ce que c'est, mes chers amis. » grince le Serpentard, les yeux brillants de fureur.

« Draco… Tu devrais aller te reposer… » conseille Gregory.

« J'y vais ! Mais, pour ta gouverne Nott, c'est grâce à Potter que tu n'es plus à Azkaban. Alors au lieu de te foutre de sa gueule, tu devrais lui dire merci ! »

Sur ces mots, Draco enjambe le banc et se dirige vers la sortie.

« Malefoy ! » lance Théodore, le sourire aux lèvres « N'oublie pas de m'appeler quand tu iras faire un bisou à Potter ! »

« Contrairement à toi, Nott, j'ai déjà payé ma dette. Renseigne-toi. » déclare le blond avant de quitter la Grande Salle prestement, sous les regards étonnés de toute l'école.

* * *

(1)"Ta gueule" en allemand

(2)"Enculé" en allemand

(3)"Je parle très bien allemand, mon cher Tom et c'est mieux pour toi" en allemand

(4)"Comment ça va, p'tit frère ?"

(5)"Je suis désolé ! Je…"

(6)"Ce n'est pas grave"


	6. Hilf Mir Fliegen

**Chapitre 5 : Hilf Mir Fliegen**

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demande Bill en se serrant contre son frère.

« De quoi parlait-il Blaise ? » complète Shin.

Après un soupir, Blaise déclare sous les oreilles attentives des autres :

« Vous avez entendu parler des procès de la Guerre Noire cet été ? »

« Ceux des Mangemorts ? » interroge le brun.

« Oui et ceux des… enfants Mangemorts… La plupart des septième années autour de cette table en sont… Moi, Pansy, Gregory, Théo, Millicent et… Draco. »

À leurs noms, les adolescents baissent un à un les yeux. Attentifs, les nouveaux élèves fixent le jeune homme, attendant la suite.

« Nous aurions dû écoper d'un séjour à Azkaban, plus ou moins long… Draco… Il risquait la perpétuité à cause de… sa filiation… Nous n'avions aucun avocat, aucun moyen de nous défendre… Potter… Potter nous a défendu. Enfin… Il a défendu Draco. Il s'est battu pour que nous soyons acquittés. Vous voyez… Nous n'avions qu'écouté nos parents, nous étions totalement désarmés face à notre famille. Nous ne pouvions que suivre. Pour ce qui est de Draco, c'était un peu différent : le Ministère voulait sa peau afin de détruire une fois pour toute la famille Malefoy. Ses parents… Ils ont été condamnés au Baiser du Détraqueur… Ça se passera… demain. Ne lui en parlez surtout pas ! Il… le supporte déjà assez mal comme ça… Enfin pour en revenir au procès, Harry a dit que Draco lui avait sauvé la vie. Si Draco l'avait livré à Voldemort, je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé. Ainsi comme il l'a dit tout à l'heure, ils sont… quittes d'une certaine manière. Contrairement à nous… » rajoute-t-il en baissant la tête.

« Tata Min' m'en avait vite fait parlé. » déclare Shin avant de se resservir des tomates.

« Tata Min' ? » s'exclame Blaise.

« Tante Minerva… Oui c'est… la directrice ! »

* * *

Claquant la porte, Draco s'enferme dans le dortoir.

Il s'assoit au bord de son lit à baldaquin, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. D'un geste rageur, l'adolescent ébouriffe ses cheveux blonds. Ses mèches tombent devant ses yeux.

Il serre les poings, se mord les lèvres.

De toutes ses forces.

Ses ongles rentrent dans ses paumes, ses dents dans ses lèvres.

Il ne peut retenir un gémissement.

Le goût métallique du sang se répand dans sa bouche. De douloureux picotements se propagent dans ses mains.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ! Quelle idée de se donner ainsi en spectacle !

Même s'il n'a pas perdu la face, le manque de sang-froid dont il a fait preuve est absolument abject.

Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il défende cet imbécile de Potter ? C'est vrai quoi, il ne lui devait rien ! Non ?

Alors pourquoi a-t-il eu _envie_ de le défendre ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas supporter que Nott se moque de lui ?

Parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir refusé son amitié ? Parce qu'il espérait casser cette image de sale gosse trop gâté qui lui collait à la peau depuis des années ?

Les champignons devaient être vénéneux.

Cela expliquerait aussi ses haut-le-cœur qui n'étaient certainement pas dus à son regret de n'avoir pas su saisir sa chance avec Potter.

Si ?

Non ! Depuis quand l'amitié du balafré lui importait ? Ce sont obligatoirement les champignons !

À moins que ce ne soit la disparition de ses parents, de plus en plus proche.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour leur parler une dernière fois… Ils auraient su lui expliquer ce qu'il avait, pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal. Ils auraient trouvé les mots pour le réconforter. Ils auraient pu lui dire quoi faire : faire comme avant… ou essayer de changer…

Mais il ne les reverrait jamais…

Plus que 16 heures…

960 minutes.

57600 secondes.

57599…

57598…

MERDE !

Il n'était quand même pas tombé assez bas pour compter les secondes !

Apparemment si…

« Putain … »

* * *

Le sol en béton est glacé et humide. L'eau goutte des canalisations par endroits, marquant les secondes.

C'est fou ce que le temps passe lentement…

Il est recroquevillé dans un coin obscur. Ses cheveux blonds sont presque gris de crasse. Quelques mèches collent à son front.

L'adolescent est comme secoué de spasmes.

Le froid. La peur. Le désespoir.

Il sent les Détraqueurs derrière les barreaux de sa cellule.

Il entend sans cesse des hurlements. Les autres Mangemorts sont devenus fous.

Lui aussi est en train de perdre la raison.

Plus que deux jours…

Deux jours et il sera jugé.

Il compte les heures, les minutes… les secondes…

172 221…

Même s'il sait qu'il sera condamné…

172 220…

Il va mourir ici, dans cette cellule.

172 219…

Jamais il ne passera ses ASPICs.

172 218…

Jamais il n'aura de métier.

172 217…

Jamais il n'aura d'enfant.

172 216…

Jamais il ne connaîtra l'amour…

172 215…

Jamais personne ne lui murmurera "Je t'aime" après l'amour.

172 214…

Jamais il ne mangera des croissants chauds avec son âme sœur au petit-déjeuner.

172 213…

172 212…

172 211…

172 210…

Et s'il y avait encore de l'espoir ?

* * *

Des cris parviennent aux oreilles de l'adolescent, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Ces premières années…

Draco se relève et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Il rentre et ferme à clé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entend ses camarades envahir le dortoir.

« C'est marrant, tout est vert ! » s'écrit Shin joyeusement.

« Si tu le dis… » assure Blaise en se jetant sur son lit.

« On prend quel lit ? » demande Bill en retirant sa robe de sorcier.

« Bah y a celui-là » répond Théodore en désignant un lit entre le sien et celui de Blaise, « Et l'ancien de… Vincent… » rajoute-t-il plus faiblement en pointant le dernier lit, à côté de Grégory.

« Pourquoi il n'est plus là ? « demande Shin.

« Il est mort pendant la dernière bataille. » lance Grégory en détournant les yeux.

« AAAAH ! Bill, tu prends celui-là ! » hurle Shin en s'éloignant le plus possible du lit, « Il est totalement EXCLU que je dorme dans le lit d'un mort ! »

« Superstitieux ? » susurre Bill perversement, « Je vais prendre le lit à côté de Blaise. »

« Alors là ! Tu peux aller te gratter ! »

Sans l'écouter, l'allemand s'allonge de tout son long sur le lit convoité par Shin en sifflotant.

« DÉGAGE DE LÀ TAFIOLE ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE DORME DANS LE LIT D'UN MORT ! »

« Shin, arrête de faire ta nana. Prends le lit de Vincent et fous-nous la paix. » grogne Blaise, amusé par la réaction démesurée du français.

« NON ! NON ! NON ! »

« Shin, arrête de gueuler… » souffle Bill en regardant ses ongles « Il faut que je refasse mon vernis. »

Mais le garçon aux cheveux bleus était maintenant rouge vif. S'il avait été un personnage de manga, de la fumée lui serait sortie des oreilles.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » lance une voix derrière lui.

Le français fait volte face et se retrouve avec un air béat et des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Quoi ? » demande Draco, perplexe.

« T'es beeeeeeeeeeeeeau ! »

C'est sûr, Draco est totalement affolant dans son boxer noir et son T-shirt bleu un peu trop large, les cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés. Shin a toutes les raisons d'être complètement déconnecté.

Bill aussi d'ailleurs…

« Arrête de baver, c'est vraiment tue-l'amour. »

Ravalant le filet de salive qui menaçait de mouiller le tapis et fermant la bouche, Shin secoue brusquement la tête. Sûrement pour chasser des visions érotiques de son esprit totalement inadapté à la situation. En effet, prendre le blond contre le mur devant les autres serait mal vu.

« Bien, maintenant tu vas prendre le lit de Crabbe et arrêter de gueuler. » continue Draco d'un ton autoritaire.

Hochant la tête et dévorant des yeux le corps du jeune Malefoy, le français va s'asseoir sagement sur le lit du "défunt".

* * *

« Et voilà le dortoir ! On a rajouté un lit pour toi. » explique Harry en se tournant vers Tom.

« Ok. » murmure l'allemand en se dirigeant vers son nouveau lit.

« Tu joues de la guitare ? » demande Neville en désignant l'instrument posé sur la malle de Tom.

« Oui. »

« C'est trop classe ! » s'exclame Dean.

« Euh… Si tu le dis… »

« Tu nous joues un morceau ? » quémande Seamus en faisant les yeux doux.

« Laissez le un peu s'installer. » les réprimande Harry.

« Oh allez ! Sois sympa Tomiii. » insiste Dean.

« D'accord… Mais avant j'aimerais bien prendre une douche. »

« Je vais te montrer la salle de bain. » se propose immédiatement le brun aux yeux verts, « Suis-moi, c'est par là. » continue-t-il en entraînant le nouvel élève dans une pièce adjacente.

Restés seuls, les autres Gryffondors commencent à faire leurs commères.

« Harry s'occupe beaucoup du nouveau, vous ne trouvez pas ? » chuchote Seamus.

« Mais non ! Harry est juste poli. » bougonne Ron.

« Moi je parie deux Gallions qu'il va se le faire ! » s'exclame Seamus.

« Pari tenu ! » soutient Dean.

Les deux adolescents se tapent dans la main.

« Vous n'êtes… qu'une bande de sales gays ! » s'écrit le roux absolument indigné.

« Roron… Décoince-toi un peu ! » plaisante Dean en lui caressant la nuque.

« Ne me touche pas ! » rugit Ron en se jetant sur son ami.

« Déjà à vous chamailler ? Vous ne changerez jamais ! » s'exaspère Harry de l'autre bout de la chambre.

« Ryryyyyy ! » hurle Dean en se dégageant du Weasley et se jetant ainsi dans les bras de son héros.

« Dean ? Tu te sens bien ? »

« Tu m'as manqué tout ce temps. Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! »

« Dean… »

« Je te préviens, si tu me trompes avec Tom, je te quitte ! » rajoute de garçon en tentant de l'embrasser.

Lui foutant une baffe, le pauvre Harry complètement traumatisé se réfugie dans son lit.

« Ryryyy ! Fais-moi une petite place ! » quémande Dean en tirant la couette.

* * *

« Je fais de la batteriiiiiiiiiiie ! »

« C'est bien Shin. » constate Draco « Mais… Qu'est-ce que cette information, certes intéressante, vient faire au beau milieu d'une conversation "Quidditch" ? »

« J'aime pas le Quidditch, alors je lance un nouveau sujet de conversation. » explique le garçon aux cheveux bleus avec un sourire.

« D'accord… » déclare Blaise avec un regard sceptique.

« Moi je suis chanteur. » informe Bill. (1)

« Vrai ? C'est trop coooool ! » s'exclame Shin. « On pourrait monter un groupe ! »

« C'est clair ! En plus mon frère est guitariste ! »

« Draco aussi… » laisse échapper Blaise volontairement.

« Vrai ? Mais c'est trop fort! Tu nous joues un morceau ? »

« Blaise… T'aurais pas pu fermer ta gueule » susurre le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, allez, alleeeeez ! Jooooue ! » supplie Shin avec un air de chien battu.

« J'ai pas ma guitare. » grogne Draco.

« Et c'est quoi ça ? » demande Bill en désignant quelque chose ressemblant fort à une housse de guitare sous le lit.

« C'est pour faire parler les bavards. »

« Draaaaay… S'il te plait… »

« Allez Malefoy, sors ta gratte, qu'il la ferme. » soupire Théodore en désignant le français surexcité.

« Si je joue, il va me sauter dessus ! J'ai pas envie de me faire violer ! » se défend le jeune Malefoy.

« Draco. » explique Blaise « Quand la personne est consentante, ce n'est plus un viol… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis consentant ? »

« Mmm… La main que tu as posée sur la cuisse de Shin ? »

Lançant un regard noir à Blaise, Draco retire sa main traîtresse.

« Tu pouvais la laisser, tu sais. » déclare Shin en souriant.

« Tiens ! » s'exclame Bill en tendant la guitare du-dessous-du-lit à Draco.

* * *

« _Tage geh'en vorbei… Ohne da zu sein… Bleib…_(2)»

Tom gratte une dernière fois sa guitare, faisant sonner le dernier accord dans le dortoir silencieux.

« WOoOOOoOOuuh ! » scandent Dean et Seamus en applaudissant.

« J'ai rien compris, mais c'était très beau. » déclare Harry.

« Merci. C'est une chanson que j'ai écrite avec Bill. Normalement, c'est lui qui chante, je n'ai pas une très jolie voix. »

« Harry chante bien ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ron ? »

« Tu chantes vachement bien Ry'. » assure le rouquin.

« Quand est-ce que tu m'as entendu chanter ? »

« Je sais plus… »

« Mon Ryry chante bien ? Tu as vraiment toutes les qualités mon chéri ! » clame Dean en se jetant sur le pauvre Gryffondor.

« Lâche-moi Dean ! »

« Fais-moi un p'tit bécot ! »

« Crève ! » hurle Harry en lui collant son poing dans la figure.

Mais Dean reprend vite le dessus et Harry se retrouve vite en position d'infériorité. (3)

« Attention ! Ron Weasley à la rescousse ! »

* * *

« T'es trop seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex quand tu joues de la guitare ! » s'écrit Shin

« Je sais. » répond Draco d'une voix glaciale.

« Je te prends dans notre groupe ! N'est-ce pas Bill ? »

« Bien sûr. » approuve l'allemand joyeusement.

« Et si moi, j'ai pas envie ? » grogne le blond en rangeant son instrument.

« On va s'appeler … _Les Gays de Serpentard_ ! »

« C'est quoi ce nom de merde ? » braille Draco en balançant un coussin à la figure du garçon aux cheveux bleus.

« C'est clair, c'est pas top. » constate Blaise.

« _Europe Gay _! » propose Shin en relançant son coussin à Draco.

« _Les Sorciers de Poudlard _? » lance Bill.

« _The Boys are Gays and Sexys _! »

« Non, non, non ! Je ne jouerais pas dans un groupe avec un nom aussi pourri ! » prévient Draco.

« Donc tu acceptes ? » déduit le Français en se jetant sur le blond.

« Si tu descends de mes épaules et que tu enlèves ta main de mon entrejambe, peut-être ! »

* * *

Les Gryffondors de septième année dorment tous à poings fermés. Tous, sauf deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes comme musique ? » demande Tom, assis en tailleur sur le lit d'Harry.

« Bof, pas grand chose, la musique sorcière n'est pas très actuelle et les appareils moldus ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard. » déclare le sorcier aux yeux verts, allongé sur le ventre.

« À Beauxbâtons non plus, mais j'ai modifié magiquement mon MP3 afin qu'il ne soit pas perturbé par les ondes magiques. Je peux te le prêter si tu veux. » propose le garçon aux dreadlocks.

« Merci, je veux bien. » répond Harry en souriant.

Le jeune allemand part farfouiller quelques instants dans sa valise, puis revient aux côtés d'Harry.

« Tiens. » dit-il en tendant le petit objet moldu à Harry.

Ce denier le prend avec un bâillement.

« Merci. »

« Je vais peut-être te laisser dormir. » remarque Tom.

« Oui… Les voyages en trains sont toujours très fatigants. »

« Ok. Bonne nuit. »

Après une timide accolade, Tom se relève et va se coucher dans son lit.

« À demain. »

« Ouais, bonne nuit. »

Sur ces mots, les deux adolescents ferment leurs rideaux respectifs.

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond en velours rouge de son lit à baldaquin, Harry laisse ses pensées divaguer.

Après la guerre, il espérait pouvoir avoir, enfin, une vie _normale_.

Le destin en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

Pourquoi trouvait-il ce Tom "mignon" ?

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Jamais il n'avait eu envie d'effleurer la main de Ron ou de le faire rire, juste pour le plaisir de voir son sourire.

Jamais il n'avait… mater… un garçon !

Etait-il… homosexuel ?

Si c'était le cas, comment allaient réagir les autres ? Et Ron ? Hermione ?

L'homosexualité n'était pas très bien vue chez les Moldus, mais il ne savait rien sur le point de vue des sorciers vis-à-vis de cela.

Et puis, comment ça se passe avec un mec ?

Enfin… il le savait mais… Comment on sait qui est au-dessus ?

Lui n'a pas envie d'être le soumis !

Merde ! Pourquoi il se pose toutes ces questions ? Il n'est même pas sûr d'être homo. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une passade de doutes.

Comment en être sûr ?

…

La tête pleine de questions plus ou moins sans intérêts, Harry tombe dans le sommeil.

* * *

(1)Vous remarquerez qu'il ne parle pas du piano xD

(2)"_Les jours passent… Sans vraiment être là… Reste_" en allemand, extrait de _Geh_ par Tokio Hotel

(3)Qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez, bande de perverses !


	7. Schwarz

**Chapitre 6 : Schwarz**

Harry se réveille lentement.

La bouche pâteuse et les membres engourdis par le sommeil, il se redresse péniblement.

D'un geste vague, il ouvre les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Le soleil inonde son lit, lui pique les yeux. Harry s'habitue difficilement à la lumière.

« 'uelle heur' i' est… » marmonne-t-il à l'attention de ses camarades de dortoir.

Pas de réponse.

Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux et observe le dortoir.

Désert.

Soupirant, Harry se lève et va regarder par la fenêtre.

Dans le parc, les élèves se promènent, profitant de ce beau dimanche. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel.

Le Gryffondor jette un coup d'œil à la pendule : 11 heures.

Il devait vraiment être crevé hier soir. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait bavardé avec Tom jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Enfin…

Harry se dirige vers la salle de bain. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour se réveiller.

* * *

« Draco, tu viens manger ? Il va être midi. » demande Blaise.

« Non… Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour… Me changer les idées. »

« Comme tu veux. »

« À tout à l'heure. » lance Draco en s'éloignant.

« Et Dray' ! » lui crie son ami.

« Quoi ? »

« Évite de trop y penser. » conseille Blaise.

« À quoi ? » interroge le jeune Malefoy d'une voix neutre.

« Tu sais très bien. »

* * *

« Harry ! Tu es enfin là ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? » s'exclame Ron en voyant son meilleur ami arriver dans la salle commune.

« La grasse matinée. Bonjour Hermione, ça va ? Heureuse d'être de retour à Poudlard ? »

« Je me sens immensément bien ! »

« Et toi Ron ? »

« Super ! Mis à part le fait que tout à l'heure, j'ai bousculé la fouine dans les couloirs et qu'elle m'a jeté un maléfice. » déclare le rouquin en s'affalant dans un fauteuil, après en avoir chassé l'ancien occupant, un petit deuxième année.

« Quel maléfice ? » s'informe Harry.

« Jambencoton. »

« Malefoy ne va pas très bien aujourd'hui, ou du moins, moins bien qu'hier. »

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au regard de la fouine ? »

« Ron… » s'exaspère la jeune femme.

« Sinon, quoi de neuf ? » demande Harry pour changer de conversation. « Où est Tom ? »

« Avec son frère. » répond Hermione.

« D'ailleurs 'Ry… »

« Quoi ? » interroge l'intéressé.

« Avec Tom… » commence Ron un peu gêné.

« Oui. »

« Tu… »

« Je quoi ? » s'impatiente Harry.

« Il t'intéresse ou quoi ? »

Harry reste béat.

« Comment… ? »

« Nan mais c'est les mecs qui ont parié que tu sortirais avec lui alors… J'me pose des questions… Tu nous dirais, à moi et à Hermione, si tu étais gay ? »

« Oui… Je sais pas trop en fait… » bafouille Harry en sentant ses joues chauffer.

« Bah faut dire que tu le regardes bizarre aussi… » insiste le jeune Weasley.

« Écoute Ron, je n'en sais rien moi-même, alors, arrête avec tes questions. » s'énerve l'adolescent.

« D'accord… »

« Tu sais Harry, le mieux c'est d'essayer. » déclare Hermione d'un ton détaché.

« Quoi ? »

« Bah… Les mecs ! »

Les deux Gryffondors regardent leur amie comme si elle venait d'annoncer qu'elle voulait devenir joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez avec cet air débile ? Je suis toute à fait apte à donner des conseils à Harry ! »

« On ne dit pas le contraire, mais c'est plutôt… une histoire de mecs. » fait remarque Ron.

« Pourtant je suis la mieux placée pour parler "mecs". Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'aime les garçons non ? Ce qui n'est pas ton cas Ron. »

« Harry ! Ron ! 'Mione ! Vous venez, on va manger ! » crie Neville de l'autre bout de la pièce.

« On arrive. » soupire Hermione en se levant.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, les Gryffondors s'installent à leur table. Harry retrouve Tom.

« Bonjour, tu vas bien ? »

« Très bien. Et toi ? Bien dormi ? répond l'allemand avec un sourire.

« Comme un bébé ! » s'exclame Harry joyeusement.

Laissant Tom à son assiette, Harry se tourne vers ses amis.

« … Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec ce connard de Malefoy ? » s'énerve Ron et brandissant sa fourchette.

« Ce que tu peux être buté Ronald Weasley ! Tu sais quel jour on est ? » rouspète Hermione entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille.

« Dimanche 2 septembre. »

« Et il est quelle heure ? »

« 11h50 ? »

« Donc… » conclut le jeune fille.

« Euh… j'sais pas. » marmonne Ron en attrapant une cuisse de poulet.

« Dans dix minutes, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy recevront le Baiser du Détraqueur. » déclare Harry en baissant les yeux.

« Et alors ? »

« RON ! N'as-tu donc pas de cœur ! Ce sont ses PARENTS ! Dans dix minutes, Draco sera orphelin et il est totalement désarmé face à cela ! Je m'inquiète pour lui, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il se suicide ? Ce ne serait pas une connerie, mais un cadeau pour l'humanité ! » plaisante le rouquin en mordant dans une part de tarte.

À la surprise générale, Hermione envoie son poing dans la figure de Ron qui, trop abasourdi, n'a pas le temps de réagir.

« MAIS T'ES MALADE ! »

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça. C'est GRAVE. Si Harry lui a permis de sortir d'Azkaban, ce n'est pas pour qu'il perde espoir et qu'il se pende dans sa salle de bain, mais bien pour qu'il ait une chance de vivre. Si c'était pour le laisser tomber après, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le sortir de prison ! » clame Hermione avec un regard pour Harry.

Le jeune homme soupire.

Elle a raison.

Il se devait de l'aider. Sinon, ce qu'il avait fait lors du procès aurait été vain.

Sans un mot, Harry sort de table et quitte la Grande Salle sous le regard étonné de son meilleur ami, et celui, ravi d'Hermione.

« Dix gallions qu'ils finissent ensemble ! » propose Dean à Seamus.

« 'Ry et Malefoy ? Tu n'as aucune chance ! Pari tenu ! »

« C'est quoi ces histoires de paris ? » demande Hermione en revenant au contenu de son assiette.

« Avec Seamus, on parie sur les futurs couples. J'ai misé vingt gallions sur toi et Ron ! »

La jeune fille s'empourpre immédiatement.

« Mais pourquoi parier sur Harry et des _mecs _? Il n'est pas gay. » demande Neville.

« PAS GAY ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Ça se voit comme un géant en maillot de bain à Saint-Tropez ! »

« Comment ça ? » s'interroge Ron, désorienté.

« La manière dont il regarde les beaux mecs, sa façon d'être avec les filles, ce genre de chose. » déclare Dean.

« Croyez-nous, on s'y connaît en gay ! » ajoute Seamus.

« Vous êtes homo ? » demande Neville timidement.

« Bravo Nev' ! Au bout de sept ans, tu découvres notre homosexualité ! Toutes mes félicitations ! » ironise Dean en se resservant du gâteau.

Ron se met à s'étouffer avec son poulet. Hermione lui tape violemment dans le dos.

« Non ! Tu ne savais pas Ron ? » s'étonne Seamus en riant.

* * *

Dans le parc, perché sur l'une des branches d'un arbre, Draco regarde ses pieds se balancer dans le vide, la tête pleine d'idées noires.

« Draco ? » demande une voix.

« Barre-toi Potter… »

« Il va être midi Draco. »

« Je sais ! » crache le Serpentard « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Tu veux en parler ? » insiste Harry en grimpant à l'arbre.

« Ai-je, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, manifesté la moindre envie de vouloir parler avec toi ? »

Sans l'écouter, Harry vient s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco.

« Si tu ne te casses pas tout de suite, je te fais tomber de l'arbre ! » menace-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Harry a un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer Potter ? » s'énerve Draco en accentuant bien le "Potter".

« Tu es mignon quand tu t'énerves Draco. »

Le jeune Malefoy manque d'avaler sa langue. Il se met à tousser furieusement sous le regard amusé du brun.

« Potter, explique-moi ce que tu fais sur **mon **arbre et pourquoi tu te mets à… à me draguer ! »

« Je ne te drague pas Draco, je cherche juste à te détendre et puis, ce n'est pas ton arbre : il n'y a pas ton nom dessus. »

« Premièrement, pour me détendre, c'est totalement raté, j'ai juste pitié de toi mon pauvre ! Et deuxièmement, regarde le tronc de plus près. »

Intrigué, Harry examine le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui.

_"Cet arbre appartient à Draco Lucius Malefoy"_

« Il faut toujours que tu marques les choses comme tiennes. » s'exaspère le Gryffondor.

« Va te faire foutre, Potter. »

Soupirant, Harry sort de sa poche le petit objet moldu que Tom lui avait confié la veille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » l'interroge Draco du bout des lèvres.

« Un appareil électronique moldu, il permet d'écouter de la musique. Tom l'a modifié magiquement pour qu'il fonctionne à Poudlard. »

« Tom ? »

« Le nouveau. » répond distraitement Harry en enfonçant un écouteur dans son oreille droite. « Son frère est sympa ? »

« Ça va, il est pas trop chiant. L'autre français par contre est une vraie plaie ! »

« Je croyais qu'il te plaisait ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est beau gosse que je dois le supporter. » grogne Draco.

« Depuis quand t'es homo ? »

« Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? » réplique Draco immédiatement.

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et bredouille des excuses inaudibles. Draco a un petit rire.

« En fait, personne le sait, ou presque. Mais… Je ne sais pas trop, maintenant j'ai envie que ça se sache. Je n'ai plus peur de la réaction de mes parents puisque… » murmure le Serpentard en fixant ses pieds.

« Je comprends. »

« Ça doit bien te faire marrer hein ? » lance Draco avec un regard méprisant.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce qu'il m'arrive. Pendant des années j'me la jouais en me servant de la mort de tes parents et regarde-moi aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de toi Draco. »

« Tu tiens vraiment à m'appeler par mon prénom ? »

« Oui. » déclare Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Draco ne le repoussa pas.

« Tu veux ? » demande Harry en proposant un écouteur.

Draco prit l'écouteur et le porta à son oreille.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un groupe allemand, je ne sais pas trop. »

« C'est bien. »

« Oui. »

Les minutes passent sans qu'aucun des deux adolescents ne prononce le moindre mot.

La brise de septembre caresse leurs visages fermés. Le chuchotement des feuilles berce leurs pensées.

Soudain, l'horloge se met à sonner.

Sous sa main, Harry sent Draco se crisper.

Sans un mot, il l'attire contre lui, dans ses bras. Le blond se laisse faire, resserrant même leur étreinte, cachant son visage dans les cheveux bruns.

Le Gryffondor sent sa chemise se mouiller.

Des larmes.

Mais il ne dit rien.

Il ne faut pas.

Dans les écouteurs partagés résonne une dernière fois la voix de ce chanteur allemand encore inconnu.

_Der Blick zurück ist schwarz_

_Und vor uns liegt die Nacht_

_Es gibt keinZzurück_

_Zum Glück – Zum Glück_

_Kein Zurück - Kein Zurück_

* * *

À la table des Serpentards, les conversations vont bon train. Blaise discute Quidditch avec Théodore et Grégory. Encadrée par les garçons, Pansy essaye de suivre. Très vite perdue dans les noms de clubs et de joueurs, la jeune fille retourne à son assiette en grognant contre les garçons et le sport.

Du côté des deux élèves étrangers, ça parle "mecs" sans la moindre gêne.

« Il est mignon ton frangin. » lance l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus. « Il est homo ? »

« N'y pense même pas… » grogne Bill en menaçant Shin de son couteau.

Le français décroche un sourire charmeur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas amour, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber pour lui. Alors gay ou pas gay ? »

« Un : je ne suis pas ton "amour". Deux : mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Et trois : tu touches à Tom, je te pète la gueule ! » s'énerve brusquement Bill en serrant les poings.

Stupéfait par la réaction pour le moins excessive de l'allemand, Shin s'écrit sur la défensive :

« Oh ! Calme-toi ! J'vais pas le bouffer ton demi-frère ! Je m'informe juste sur… »

« Et bien non, il n'est pas gay ! Voilà ! Donc laisse-le et ferme-la ! » s'écrit Bill presque hystérique.

« Ok, ok ! » le rassure Shin. « Je ne le toucherai pas ! »

« T'as intérêt… » marmonne l'androgyne en retournant à son déjeuner.

Totalement ahuri par cette crise de Bill, le jeune français termine son repas silencieusement, cherchant les diverses raisons pour lesquelles son nouvel ami s'est énervé : une histoire passée ? Une petite copine ? La jalousie ? Un viol ? Bill étant gay, ce n'était certainement pas une question d'homophobie. Quoi alors ?

* * *

« Pas un mot à qui que ce soit. »

Draco avait soudainement repoussé son rival de Gryffondor, manquant de le faire tomber de l'arbre. Chute qui aurait pu être fatale compte tenu du gros rocher saillant juste en dessous.

« Comment ça ? Je… » bredouille un Harry déstabilisé.

« Ta gueule. Il ne s'est rien passé tu m'entends ? Rien. » lance froidement le Serpentard.

« Tu peux me faire confiance Draco. » assure Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond, tenant de retrouver cette complicité qu'il avait ressentie entre Draco et lui, quelques instants plus tôt.

Mais l'autre adolescent ne semble pas de cet avis.

« Ne me touche pas ! On reste ennemis, on se déteste ! » s'écrie Draco en se dégageant.

« Dra… » commence Harry sans comprendre.

Mais le jeune Malefoy est déjà au pied de l'arbre.

« On est né pour être rivaux Potter, pas pour pleurer ensemble sur nos malheurs. Pas pour se soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Pour se haïr. »

Soupirant de rage, Harry saute de l'arbre lui aussi.

« Tu es chiant Malefoy ! Il faut que tu apprennes à savoir ce que tu veux ! J'en ai marre de devoir subir tes sautes d'humeur ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. » réplique Draco.

« Tu m'emmerdes Malefoy ! »

« Là-dessus, on est d'accord. »

« Bien ! » conclut sèchement Harry.

« Bien ! » répète le Serpentard du tac au tac.

« Au revoir ! »

« Au revoir ! »

Partant chacun de leur côté, les deux jeunes hommes serrent les poings, tentant de contrôler leur respiration saccadée.

L'un blessé par l'attitude de son homologue, encore une fois. L'autre effrayé par cette proximité si soudaine, brisant toutes ses certitudes, une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Rejoignant leur salle commune, deux élèves de Gryffondors réalisent une fois de plus la vertigineuse ascension des escaliers magiques qui comme d'habitude, n'en font qu'à leur tête. La jeune Préfète-en-Chef, habituée aux lieux, dévoile à son nouvel ami les pièges et les astuces de ces escaliers rebelles.

« Dis-moi, Hermione, quel genre de… relation ont Harry et le blond de Serpentard exactement ? » demande le jeune allemand.

« Draco Malefoy ? »

« Oui je crois. Celui qui était dans le train avec nous. » précise Tom en sursautant une fois de plus lorsque l'escalier se mit à bouger brusquement.

« C'est bien Draco. En fait… ils se détestent cordialement depuis la première année. Ils étaient toujours à s'insulter ou plutôt… Draco cherchait toujours à provoquer Harry et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. » explique rapidement Hermione avant de hurler à un petit groupe d'élèves Poufsouffle « Vous les premières années ! Donnez-moi ces Bombabouses ! »

S'emparant des dites Bombabouses, la Préfète-en-Chef réprimande les nouveaux élèves. « Vous n'avez donc pas lu le règlement ? Que je vous y reprenne et j'en parle au professeur Chourave. »

Baissant la tête, les jeunes Poufsouffles s'éclipsent rapidement.

Hermione se retourne vers Tom qui pose une nouvelle question.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Et maintenant quoi ? » demande la jeune fille, ayant déjà oublié leur conversation.

« Et bien, Harry et Draco. »

« Ah oui ! Et bien, pour être franche, je ne sais pas vraiment. Harry aimerait bien enterrer la hache de guerre et Draco... ne doit pas trop savoir où il en est, ni ce qu'il veut. » explique difficilement Hermione. « Attention, cette marche est cassée » ajoute-elle en sautant une marche.

Enjambant la dite marche, le jeune allemand déclare calmement.

« Ils vont bien ensemble, je trouve. »

Hermione s'immobilise.

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah… Ils sont tous les deux homos non ? Et ça serait une belle histoire : les anciens rivaux qui en viennent à s'aimer. »

« Draco est homosexuel, mais… »

« Pas Harry ? Ah désolé… Mais avec ce que disait Seamus, j'ai cru… » bafouille le jeune allemand.

« C'est pas grave, tu m'as surprise, c'est tout. » assure la jeune Gryffondor en notant cette discussion dans un coin de sa tête.


	8. Lass Uns Hier Raus

**Chapitre 7 :**** Lass Uns Hier Raus**

_Mercredi._

_Deux heures de l'après-midi._

_Cours commun Gryffondor/Serpentard : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._

Pour la première fois de la semaine, les deux alldsmans se retrouvent dans la même salle de classe. Tom est allé s'asseoir immédiatement aux côtés de son frère, tout sourire. Cependant s'il affiche un air ravi, l'autre semble un peu plus modéré dans son enthousiasme. Il lance un regard désolé à Shin, arrivant au même instant dans la classe. Le Français s'installe alors juste derrière lui en souriant, aux côtés d'un Draco désabusé.

« Au premier pied caressant mon mollet ou à la première main sur ma cuisse, prof ou pas, tu vires. » prévient le garçon aux cheveux blonds en grinçant des dents.

« Pour qui tu me prends ? » s'exclame Shin en écarquillant les yeux d'un air innocent.

« Genre… Prends-moi pour un con. » soupire Draco en ricanant. « Seulement ce soir, insonorise tes rideaux avant de t'envoyer en l'air avec Bill ! »

** BAAAAAAAAAM !**

« Tom ? Tom ? Es geht dir gut (1) ? » s'affole Bill en aidant son demi-frère à se relever.

« Bah alors ? T'as bu ou quoi ? » plaisante le Métamorphomage en redressant la chaise de Tom.

« C'est rien… Ça va… Je… suis tombé de ma chaise. »

« Ça on a bien vu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande Bill encore un peu choqué par la chute si soudaine de son frère.

« Je… » commence Tom en rougissant.

« Bonjour les enfants ! » le coupe le professeur Fletcher en faisant irruption dans la salle de cours.

« Bonjour Professeur. » répondent quelques élèves Gryffondors.

Si l'arrivée du professeur avait distrait Bill, il n'en était rien pour Draco qui fixait avec perplexité les joues rouges et le regard triste de Tom. Il aurait mis sa main au feu que c'était à cause de la "coucherie" de son frère qu'il avait été sonné. Mais pourquoi donc ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Ah moins que ce sale Gryffondor ne soit homophobe…

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur les… Patronus ! » s'exclame joyeusement le nouveau professeur. « Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont capables de créer des Patronus corporels, aussi ils pourront aider les autres. » continue-t-il en lançant un regard malicieux à Harry. « Que ceux qui savent créer un Patronus corporel lèvent la main ! »

Quelques mains se lèvent. Parmi elles, celles de Ron, Hermione, Harry et Draco.

« Très bien. Alors… Vous allez chacun prendre deux de vos camarades… »

Shin étouffe un rire. Peu discrètement d'ailleurs.

« … et leur apprendre. Je passerai vous voir un par un. »

D'un coup de baguette, Fletcher repousse les tables de manière à laisser un grand espace vide au centre de la pièce.

« Vous pouvez commencer. » déclare-t-il tout sourire.

« Draco ? Tu veux bien me prendre ? » demande Shin d'une voix niaise en papillonnant des yeux.

« Non ! Tu n'as qu'à te faire prendre par Bill ! »

« Mais on n'a pas couché ensemble ! » s'indigne le concerné.

« Alors c'était quoi les bruits suspects provenant du baldaquin de Shin cette nuit ? » grince le jeune Malefoy.

« C'était pas Billou avec moi. » déclare Shin en sortant sa baguette magique.

« C'était qui alors ? »

« Seamus. » lance le jeune français tout simplement. « Hey ! Granger ! Tu te mets avec moi ? »

« Finnigan ? » s'exclame Draco.

Mais le garçon aux cheveux bleus était déjà parti.

« Draco ? Tu te mets avec nous ? » demande Tom timidement.

« Tiens ? Tu étais là toi ? On peut pas dire qu'on te remarque beaucoup. » constate Draco en haussant les sourcils.

Tom rosit en baissant les yeux. Bill eut un petit rire moqueur qui eut pour effet de faire virer son frère au rouge pivoine.

« Bien, alors commençons. Voyons ce que vous savez faire… »

De son côté, Harry s'occupait de Neville et Dean. Tous deux parvenaient à créer une vapeur argentée, ce qui était un bon début. Surtout pour Neville ! Tout en donnant ses conseils, il se mit à observer les autres.

Un Patronus au fond de la salle attira particulièrement son attention. C'était un petit chat argenté qui s'amusait avec une pelote de laine magique. Il était vraiment trop mignon.

« Spero Patronum »

Le cerf argenté d'Harry rejoignit le chat. D'abord craintif, il hérissa ses poils, mais il fut très vite confiant. Le petit chat grimpa dans les cornes du cerf d'Harry en miaulant.

« Potter… Rappelle ton Patronus ! » lance une voix glaciale.

« Dr… Malefoy ? »

« Dis à ton stupide Bambi de laisser mon chat. » précise Draco.

Harry éclate soudainement de rire.

« Quoi ? » grince le jeune Malefoy.

« Ton Patronus… est un chat ! »

« Et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire. Regarde, toi tu as bien un cerf ! » lance Draco, vexé.

« L'Animagus de mon père était un cerf, mon Patronus a une signification. Il me représente ! Toi… Tu es un chat ! C'est nul… La fouine te serait mieux allée. »

« Je t'emmerde Potter ! Et… Putain c'est quoi ce TRUC ! »

En effet, un gigantesque papillon argenté d'au moins trois mètres d'envergure venait d'apparaître.

« À qui est… ? » bafouille Harry, totalement ahuri.

« C'est à moi ! » crie quelqu'un derrière lui.

La totalité des élèves se tournent vers l'auteur du Patronus géant.

« C'est à moi. » répète Shin, un sourire de publicité scotché sur le visage.

« Mr… Mr MacGonagall… Quel magnifique Patronus… Je… 20 points pour Serpentard. » déclare le Pr. Fletcher encore émerveillé.

« Il te représente bien Shin. » lance Bill en envoyant son propre Patronus, un poulpe, sur son ami.

« Le tien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il représente mais il est marrant ! »

« J'avoue ! Et tu as vu ? Tom a un hérisson ! »

_

* * *

Huit heures du soir._

_Salle commune Serpentard._

Après une longue journée de cours, les Serpentards prennent un repos bien mérité. Si quelques rares élèves font leurs devoirs, la plupart discutent tranquillement. Des profs, des cours, du sexe opposé. Bill roupille dans un fauteuil et Draco s'avance dans le programme scolaire. Pansy joue aux échecs avec Blaise et est d'ailleurs en train de gagner. Il faut dire que le jeune Zabini n'est vraiment pas doué à ce jeu. Il ne parvient jamais à rester concentré très longtemps sur la même chose. Voilà presque un quart d'heure qu'il avait décroché de la partie.

Soudain, une tornade toute vêtue de plastique rose fait irruption dans la salle commune. Brisant le silence reposant, elle s'écrit :

« _The Boys are Gay and Sexy _sont demandés à l'accueil ! Leur batteur préféré leur a dégotté uuuuuune … Salle de répèèèèèt ! »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Shin… » s'exaspère Blaise pour tous les Serpentards. « C'est quoi CETTE TENUE ! »

Offrant son plus beau sourire, le français déclare en faisant un petit tour sur lui même :

« Une combinaison rose fluo ! »

« Ça, on avait remarqué. Mais… Pourquoi ? C'est un pari ? »

« Non. Ça fait partie de ma garde-robe habituelle. » répond Shin le plus sérieusement du monde. Puis, revenant à ce pourquoi il était venu, le garçon en combinaison rose bonbon reprend :

« Bill, Drakichou ! Venez, j'ai demandé à ma tata et elle m'a donné une saaaaalleuh ! »

Tout sourire, l'allemand saute de son fauteuil.

« Shiiiiin ! Je t'adooore ! » clame-t-il avant de sauter au cou de son ami et de le couvrir de bisous.

« J'ai déjà dit que je ne ferais pas partie d'un groupe avec un nom aussi débile. » lance froidement Draco en continuant la lecture de son livre de Métamorphose.

« On ne te demande pas ton avis. Petrificus Totalus ! » déclare joyeusement Shin.

« Qu… ! »

Le pauvre Draco se retrouve ainsi saucissonné et bâillonné. (2)

Sans cœur, ses deux « amis » s'emparent de lui et l'emmènent avec eux tout en riant diaboliquement.

_

* * *

Salle commune Gryffondor_

Voilà une heure que Tom et Harry s'étaient enfermés dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Comme personne ne savait ce qu'ils y faisaient, les rumeurs allaient bon train.

« Deux Gallions qu'ils baisent ! » lance Dean à Seamus.

« Pari tenu. Moi je dis qu'ils baiseront pas. » accepte son ami distraitement.

« On ira voir dans dix minutes. »

« Ok. »

Content et persuadé de gagner, Dean s'affale dans un des canapés rouges de la salle commune. Au même instant, Ron débarque en trombe, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, suivi de près par une Hermione visiblement très énervée. Rageur, il se laisse tomber aux côtés de son compagnon de dortoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ron ? » demande Dean, curieux.

« C'est ELLE ! » accuse le rouquin en croisant les bras.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui. Elle se vexe pour rien. »

« POUR RIEN ? » hurle la concernée de l'autre bout de la salle commune « POUR RIEN ? Tu me demandes de t'arranger un coup avec DAPHNÉ GREENGRASS DE SERPENTARD et tu trouves que je me vexe POUR RIEN ! Je suis ta meilleure amie, Ronald, pas une AGENCE MATRIMONIALE ! »

Se relevant soudainement Ron se met à crier lui aussi :

« T'étais obligée de gueuler ça à TOUT LE MONDE ? »

« Enfin DAPHNÉ GREENGRASS merde ! Cette fille est laide ! »

« Elle est blonde ! »

« JUSTEMENT ! »

Délaissant la querelle Granger-Weasley devenue l'animation quotidienne de la Tour Gryffondor, les trois garçons de dernière année, soit Neville, Seamus et Dean décidèrent d'un accord commun de monter au dortoir.

Même dans l'escalier, les éclats de voix d'Hermione et Ron résonnaient fortement.

« Quand est-ce que Ron se décidera à se la faire ! » s'exaspère Seamus en levant les yeux au ciel.

« À ce stade-là, ce serait plutôt à Hermione de prendre les choses en main. C'est une Gryffondor ou pas ? » déclare innocemment Neville en trébuchant, une fois de plus contre une marche pourtant là depuis sa première année.

« Prendre les choses en main ? Ce n'est pas bête. J'avoue que Ron doit en avoir marre de sa main droite. Bien vu Neville ! » avoue Seamus en échangeant avec Dean un regard complice.

« Les gars ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous êtes chiants à voir des sous-entendus partout ! » s'écrit Neville après quelques secondes de réflexion en rougissant.

« Vous aussi vous entendez de la musique ? » demande Dean en tendant l'oreille.

« Non. Et puis de toute manière je… » commence Neville encore vexé.

« Chuuut ! » le coupe Seamus en le bâillonnant de sa main. « Y a quelqu'un qui chante… »

« Mmmfff ! »

En effet, une douce mélopée s'échappe du dortoir Gryffondor. Un garçon chante, dans une langue inconnue, accompagné par une guitare. Les trois jeunes hommes derrière la porte sont parcourus de frissons. Cette chanson est incroyablement touchante. Ils écoutent religieusement, fascinés. On pourrait même avoir l'impression qu'ils retiennent leur souffle par peur de couvrir la musique.

Lorsque la mélodie s'éteint, les trois Gryffondors se regardent, s'interrogeant silencieusement. Qui sont les auteurs de cette merveilleuse musique ?

« On rentre ? » chuchote Neville.

« J'sais pas. Y a qui là-dedans ? » répond Seamus dans un souffle.

« C'était pas Harry et Tom ? » s'exclame le dernier garçon tout bas.

« Hey ! Les gars ! » crie la voix de Ron dans l'escalier en colimaçon. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, plantés comme des piquets ? La porte est fermée à clé ? »

« Non, non Ron. » répond Neville en ouvrant la porte. « Vous venez ? »

Le jeune homme rentre dans le dortoir, imité par le rouquin attifé d'un œil au beurre noir. Restés un moment immobile, Seamus et Dean suivent leurs amis, appréhendant la suite de la soirée.

_

* * *

Une salle abandonnée_

Un jeune homme brun est assis dans un coin, un autre aux curieux cheveux bleus debout tourne en rond. Étendu sur le sol, un blond semble sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Sortilège qui commence d'ailleurs à se dissiper si l'on en croit le "tortillement" du garçon.

Dans un coin, on peut observer une batterie. De l'autre côté est posée une housse de guitare.

« Très bien. » déclare Shin en se frottant les mains. « Quand est-ce que Luna doit arriver ? »

« Je suis là. » répond une voix féminine derrière lui.

Le français se retourne pour offrir un magnifique sourire à la nouvelle arrivante. Lui rendant son sourire, la fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux boucles d'oreille en radis s'assoit aux côtés de Bill.

« Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

Enthousiaste, le jeune homme défait le sort qui emprisonnait jusqu'alors Draco. Sitôt délivré, celui-ci se met naturellement à hurler.

« LE MALÉFICE DU SAUSSICON ! SUR MOI ! DRACO MALEFOY ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS ESPÈCE DE DÉBILE MENTAL ! TU VAS… »

« Silencio. » le coupe Shin.

Le pauvre Draco se retourne ainsi privé de parole. Il ouvre la bouche et s'agite sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ses lèvres. Comprenant soudainement sa position, il se jette sur le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

« Calme-toi Dray ! » s'énerve Shin en se débattant, « Et ne me tue pas, je suis le seul à pouvoir retirer ce sort. »

Tout d'un coup plus calme, Draco va s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, le regard noir.

« Bien. » déclare Shin, « Nous sommes tous réunis pour former un nouveau groupe de musique qui deviendra le groupe officiel de Poudlard. Bill sera au chant, Luna à la basse, Draco à la guitare et moi-même à la batterie. Si tout se passe bien, nous pourrons jouer au bal d'Halloween ! Pas d'objection ? »

Le jeune allemand secoue négativement la tête, visiblement très emballé. Luna hausse les épaules, se demandant peut-être comment elle est arrivée ici. Seul Draco commence à s'agiter de nouveau. Il hurle silencieusement « Je ne VEUX pas ! ». Aveugle à ses protestations muettes, Shin clame :

« Je déclare Mysterious Chocolate créé ! »

Toujours muet, le blond soupire. Il essaye visiblement de voir le côté positif de la chose : le nom n'est pas si horrible que ça. Mais avec Luna, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas s'appeler : i_The Boys are Gay and Sexy/i_… C'était sans doute pour ça que le jeune français avait revu son choix.

_

* * *

Dortoir Gryffondor_

Les six Gryffondor de septième année sont enfin tous réunis. Tom range sa guitare alors qu'Harry rêvasse, étendu sur son lit. Ron examine son coquard dans une glace, Neville s'occupe de son crapaud. Seamus et Dean discutent silencieusement. C'était donc Harry qui chantait ? Et Tom à la guitare sans doute…

« Dis Harry ? C'était toi qui chantait tout à l'heure ? Avant qu'on rentre dans le dortoir. » demande Neville distraitement.

« Euh… Oui » répond le garçon aux yeux verts, gêné.

« Tu chantes très bien vieux. J'en avais des frissons. Pas vrai les gars ? »

« Oui, oui. » confirment les deux autres.

Sautant sur son lit, l'allemand déclare :

« Harry est très doué. Il a de réelles capacités. J'ai l'habitude de faire chanter mon frère et c'est un chanteur extraordinaire, mais Harry a une voix très particulière, incroyablement émouvante. Nous allons former un duo. »

« Et comment vous allez vous appeler ? » demande immédiatement Thomas.

« _Ârome _(3). C'est le mot français pour désigner une sorte de parfum. Ça désigne bien notre style qui ne sera pas très "bourrin", tout dans la subtilité. Et bien c'est surtout le mix de nos deux prénoms : "Ar" pour Harry et "om" pour Tom. » explique gaiement le Tom.

« C'est vrai Ry' ? » demande Ron étonné.

« Moui… » avoue Harry en rosissant.

« C'est trop cool ! » s'exclame son meilleur ami en se jetant sur lui.

Les deux amis roulent l'un sur l'autre, commençant une petite bataille. Soudain, Harry s'arrête, les yeux fixés sur l'œil bleu du roux.

« Ron ? Qui t'a fait ce coquard ? »

« Ça ? Heum… »

« Hermione ! » s'exclame Seamus tout émoustillé. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances SM Ronnie ! »

Ignorant la remarque, le jeune Weasley va s'asseoir sur son lit, renfrogné.

« Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire avec elle… On s'engueule tout le temps ! Pour des conneries en plus ! »

« Tu devrais peut-être parler sérieusement avec elle. » conseille Harry.

« Pour gagner un deuxième œil au beurre noir ? Non merci ! » s'énerve Ron.

« Et si tu l'ignorais, tout simplement ? » propose Tom.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le jeune homme.

« C'est ma meilleure amie l'allemand ! Je ne peux pas l'ignorer ! »

« Justement. Tu te disputes tout le temps avec elle, tu as l'impression qu'elle ne tient plus à toi, non ? Si tu fais semblant de l'ignorer, elle va être déstabilisée et forcée de réaliser qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi. Elle va vouloir parler avec toi de tout ça et plus simplement t'engueuler. Elle va venir vers toi d'elle-même. Enfin après ça sera à toi de pas tout foutre en l'air en t'énervant. »

« C'est pas con. » admet Seamus en se grattant la tête.

« Je peux toujours essayer… Au point où j'en suis de toute manière… »

* * *

(1)"Ça va ?" en allemand

(2)Et là Shin et Bill sortent un pain géant et mettent Draco dedans. Petite musique « On prend le meilleur en sandwich ! »

(3)En français dans le texte


	9. ich bin nich' ich

**Chapitre 8 : ****Ich bin nich' ich**

Très tôt le matin, les salles communes sont toujours désertes, les élèves profitant au maximum du peu de sommeil leur étant accordé. À Poudlard, les cours commencent à huit heures, ainsi on ne commence à voir les adolescents en manque de sommeil qu'à partir de sept heures. Pour les plus courageux.

Cependant à Edelweiss, l'école de sorcellerie allemande, les cours commencent à sept heures et quart, comme dans toutes les autres écoles du pays. Les élèves sont libres plus tôt dans l'après-midi bien sûr.

Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, Bill est décalé par rapport à ses autres camarades. Il est toujours réveillé vers six heures et ne parvient pas à prendre le rythme anglais. L'allemand a vite abandonné l'idée de se caler sur les autres. Il a donc décidé de se lever plus tôt et, en compensation, de se coucher moins tard le soir.

Aussi il n'est pas six heures et demie lorsque le jeune homme quitte la salle commune. Marchant rapidement à travers les sous-sols froids et humides de Poudlard, il se dirige vers la tour Gryffondor. Il n'y est jamais allé mais s'il se souvient bien des indications de Tom…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouve devant le fameux portrait de la Grosse Dame. Endormie. Et ronflant en plus.

« Madame ? » demande l'adolescent doucement.

Mais il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement.

« Madame ? » répète Bill un peu plus fort.

Cette fois, la Grosse Dame daigne ouvrir les yeux.

« Quoi ? » grogne-t-elle, acariâtre.

« Tarte aux myrtilles. » déclare le jeune allemand.

« Tu as vu l'heure ? Et comment connais-tu le mot de passe sale serpent ! Dégage ou j'appelle Rusard ! »

« Mais… »

« Dégage ! » hurle le portrait rouge de colère.

Penaud, Bill baisse la tête. Mais comme répondant à son souhait, la porte Gryffondor s'ouvre pour laisser sortir un autre lève-tôt.

« Tom ! » s'exclame Bill, le visage soudain illuminé en se jetant dans les bras de son demi-frère. « Tu m'as manqué ! »

« À moi aussi petit frère ! » répond Tom en collant un baiser sonore sur les joues de Bill.

« Viens, je vais te montrer notre salle commune. » continue-t-il en l'entraînant dans le trou du tableau, ignorant les protestations de la Grosse Dame.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Shin est déjà dans la salle de bains. Il doit se faire beau. Son objectif : le séduisant blond Draco Malefoy. Il le veut dans son lit et il l'aura. Personne ne résiste à Shin MacGonagall !

D'autant plus que Shin possède un don exceptionnel : il est Métamorphomage. Il peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence : petit, gros, vieux, blond… Il peut tout être !

Comment résister à un garçon capable de prendre l'apparence de votre plus grand fantasme le temps d'une nuit ?

Une nuit. Pas plus.

Telle est la devise de Shin.

Beaucoup de baise et pas d'amour.

L'amour est trop chiant. Il rend bête.

La baise rend beau. Ça c'est le pied !

Mais peu importe !

Mission : Draco Malefoy.

Il a bien vu que Shin était intéressé et visiblement, il déteste ça. Le français va donc faire semblant d'être passé à autre chose.

Se cacher pour mieux attaquer.

Son objectif va être de trouver l'apparence qui fait fantasmer le petit blond. Il va devoir tester. Les couleurs de cheveux, les coiffures, les couleurs des yeux, les teints de peau, les tailles…

Shin a fait une liste de tout ça.

Peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Mais Draco finira à quatre pattes, nu et haletant dans son lit ! Foi de Shin !

Mais commençons…

Le jeune homme fixe son regard dans la glace.

Ses yeux se mettent à briller.

Maintenant il est blond.

* * *

« Oula ! C'est… rouge ! » déclare Bill en découvrant la salle Gryffondor.

« C'est Gryffondor. » avoue son frère en riant. « Mais installe-toi. »

Montrant l'exemple, le garçon de Gryffondor s'assoit dans un des fauteuils en velours rouge de la salle commune. Le feu crépite dans la cheminée en face de lui. L'imitant, Bill se met à ses aises, affalé dans un petit canapé.

« C'est quelle couleur chez vous ? » demande Tom.

« Vert et noir principalement, je te montrerai la prochaine fois. Mais où tu allais avant de me croiser devant le portrait ? »

« Te voir ! » s'exclame Tom en souriant « Visiblement nous avons eu la même idée. »

« Oui. »

Le silence s'installe entre les deux frères. On entend du mouvement et des paroles provenant des dortoirs en éveil. Quelques tête-en-l'air passent dans la salle commune chercher le livre, la plume ou la paire de lunettes qu'ils ont oublié la veille. Neville récupère son tout nouveau Rapeltout. Rouge.

« Salut Tom ! Bien dormi ? » demande-t-il la voix encore rauque.

« Oui, oui. Et toi ? »

« Ron a encore ronflé. C'est infernal. Enfin, je vais m'habiller. » déclare le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Ok. »

Bill fixe son frère. Il s'attarde sur sa bouche, ses yeux, ses mains. L'adolescent est parcouru d'un frisson. Il enroule ses bras autour de lui.

« Ça se passe bien avec les Gryffondors ? »

« Super. Je vais monter un petit duo avec Harry. » avoue Tom précipitamment.

« Ah… Nous allons faire un groupe avec Shin, Draco et une fille de Serdaigle. »

Les deux adolescents baissent les yeux.

Avant ils pratiquaient la musique ensemble… Rien que tous les deux.

« Faut bien changer un peu. » lance Bill, gêné.

« Sans doute, mais on pourra toujours jouer ensemble. »

« Bien sûr. »

Le silence tombe. Pesant. Tom se ronge les ongles sans oser regarder son frère.

« Je… Je vais y aller. » bafouille Bill.

Tom relève les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son frère. Il a toujours trouvé les yeux de Bill plus beaux que les siens, même s'ils sont identiques. Il y a quelque chose dans ce regard que Tom ne possède pas. La force, la détermination, le courage.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été à Gryffondor ?

Parce que Tom ne voyait que les qualités de son frère.

Seul Bill savait que derrière, il n'y avait que la peur, la crainte et la faiblesse. En rien un Gryffondor.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras… » implore presque Tom.

Exauçant le désir de son demi-frère et le sien, informulé, Bill s'assied aux côtés de Tom pour l'enlacer.

Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

« Le blond ne te va pas. » lance une voix.

« Quoi ? » interroge Shin en se retournant.

« Le blond ne te va pas. » répète Draco en nouant sa cravate.

« Tu préférais bleu ? »

« Pas spécialement, tu devrais essayer le brun. » conseille le jeune homme en enfilant sa cape.

« Comme ça ? » demande Shin en changeant ses cheveux blonds en un châtain foncé.

« Plus sombre, presque noir en fait. » précise Draco.

« Là ? »

Les cheveux du français s'étaient assombris.

« Oui. C'est beaucoup mieux. » déclare Draco distraitement. « Blaise, où est mon pot de gel ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de gel ! » hurle une voix de la salle de bain.

« JE décide de ce que je fais de MES cheveux ! » s'énerve Draco en courant attraper Blaise par la peau des fesses.

De son côté, Shin jubilait. C'était beaucoup plus facile que prévu.

* * *

Chez les Gryffondors, la salle commune était en pleine effervescence. La plupart des élèves étaient prêts, quoi qu'encore un peu mous. Ils quittaient peu à peu la tour par petits groupes pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

D'ordinaire, Rom, Hermione et Harry s'attendaient pour manger ensemble, mais aujourd'hui, les garçons étaient partis directement, accompagnés des autres Gryffondors de septième année et de Bill. C'est pour cette raison que c'est seule qu'Hermione quitte la salle commune, verte de rage d'avoir été oubliée.

Sûr que c'est bencore/b la faute de bRon/b !

Il l'énerve depuis le début de l'année, mais à un point inimaginable. D'accord, elle l'aime. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser se comporter comme un première année ! Il est temps qu'il grandisse un peu dans sa tête et ce n'est pas parce que ses hormones le travaillent qu'il doit essayer de sauter n'importe qui !

La jeune fille repense encore à la veille. Il lui a quand même demandé de lui "arranger un coup" avec Daphné Greengrass ! La Serpentard ! À elle ! Alors qu'il est justement amoureux d'elle ! Même s'il est trop bête et gamin pour s'en rendre compte ! Ce petit con…

Refoulant ses larmes de rage, Hermione fait irruption dans la Grande Salle. Elle se dirige directement vers Ron qui, comme à son habitude, tente de se faire exploser le ventre avec des toasts.

« Ron Weasley ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendue ? » s'exclame-t-elle en attrapant le rouquin par la cravate.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le jeune garçon reste étrangement calme et, prenant une profonde inspiration, il déclare.

« Nous ne t'avons pas attendue, Harry et moi, parce qu'il était déjà la demie et que tout le monde avait faim. Maintenant, je te demande de lâcher ma cravate, j'en ai assez de devoir la renouer correctement dix fois par jour. »

Bouche bée par le sang-froid dont faisait preuve Ron, Hermione lâche sa prise sans répondre. Tournant les talons, elle va s'installer près de Ginny, soit à l'autre bout de la table. Nerveuse, elle fait tomber le plat de bacon en le passant à sa voisine, se retrouvant couverte de gras. Jurant abominablement, elle nettoie sa robe d'un sortilège.

« Bravo Ron. Tu as su garder ton calme remarquablement. » félicite Tom avec un sourire.

Le jeune Weasley soupire.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir… »

« Attention, elle revient à la charge ! » le prévient Harry distraitement.

Effectivement, Hermione marchait vers eux.

« Ron, tu peux me rendre le manuel d'Histoire de la Magie que je t'ai prêté hier ? »

Sans un mot, Ron ouvre son sac, en sort le livre demandé et le tend à la jeune fille. D'ordinaire il aurait fait semblant de ne pas savoir où il l'avait posé rien que pour l'énerver.

« Merci. »

« De rien. » répond froidement le rouquin en retournant à son petit-déjeuner.

Encore plus énervée par le désintérêt total de Ron vis-à-vis de sa personne, Hermione quitte la Grande Salle sans ajouter le moindre mot.

« Et bah voilà ! » conclut Harry fier de son ami. « Des œufs ? »

* * *

Draco aurait aimé déjeuner seul.

Aurait aimé.

Malheureusement, il devait se trimballer une sangsue brune aux yeux dorés car Môsieur Bill était allé manger avec son frère. Laissant ainsi Shin seul…

« Tu vois, j'ai toujours su que j'étais gay. À la maternelle déjà, je m'amusais à faire des bisous sur la bouche des garçons. Mon but était d'embrasser tous les garçons de l'école. »

« Maintenant c'est pareil sauf que les baisers sont devenues des parties de baise ? » s'exaspère Draco en jouant à faire tenir sa fourchette en équilibre sur son doigt.

« Tout à fait ! » s'exclame Shin en riant. « Tiens, un hibou pour moi ? »

En effet, un des hiboux de l'école avait déposé une enveloppe rose dans l'assiette du jeune français, sur la tartine de nutella et celle de confiture de fraises.

Ouvrant l'enveloppe poisseuse, Shin déclare :

« Un admirateur secret je suppose. »

Draco lève les yeux au ciel. Plus narcissique, tu meures…

« Perdu. » soupire le jeune homme en tendant la lettre à Draco « Il a signé. Tu sais qui c'est ? »

Le blond parcourt le mot d'un regard.

_Une partie de jambes en l'air ?_

_Salle de bain des Préfets_

_Cette nuit. Minuit._

_Mot de passe : bulle, balle, neige_

_Dean Thomas  
_

« Le Gryffondor à côté de Seamus. » déclare Draco d'un ton neutre.

« Mouais… Enfin c'est une proposition qui ne se refuse pas ! Une baignoire en plus… Mon prochain objectif sera Bill. » ajoute le garçon en souriant « Peut-être aussi Harry, il est… »

« TAIS-TOI ! Tes histoires de coucheries, j'en ai RIEN À FAIRE ! »

Se levant brusquement, Draco sort de la Grande Salle sous le regard consterné de Shin.

En avait-il vraiment marre ?

Ou était-ce le nom de Harry qui l'avait mis hors de lui ?

* * *

« Harry ! »

« Quoi Hermione ? Tu veux me parler de Ron, c'est ça ? »

« Euh… Oui… » avoue la jeune fille en rougissant sous l'œil amusé de son meilleur ami « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Pourquoi il est si froid avec moi ? »

« Peut-être en a –t-il assez de vos disputes ? »

« Oui mais qu'est-ce que je dois… »

« D'ailleurs Mione, je voulais te parler d'une chose. » la coupe Harry.

« Mais Harry… » soupire Hermione en tentant de reprendre la parole.

« C'est à propos de Draco. » déclare le jeune homme.

Au prénom de Malefoy, la jeune fille en oublie le reste. Cette histoire est beaucoup trop intéressante…

« Je t'écoute. »

Harry retient un sourire. Elle est tellement prévisible !

« On s'était plutôt rapproché dimanche mais… il avait quand même fini par s'énerver et depuis, il m'évite. J'ai l'impression de courir après un courant d'air. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. »

Ce discours préparé sonne étrangement faux, mais Hermione ne s'en formalise pas.

« Laisse-le venir. » conseille-t-elle « Il ne faut surtout pas le brusquer, il est trop fragile. Mais si tu veux, je peux me renseigner. »

« Merci Mione. Je vais y aller, j'ai cours. »

« Oui. Dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard. À plus tard. »

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Harry se rend en cours. Non seulement il a réussi à éviter la conversation sur Ron, mais en plus il va pouvoir obtenir des informations sur Draco. Car mine de rien, il commence à l'apprécier ce petit Serpentard.

Enfin, c'est juste pour l'aider.

Rien d'autre.

Non ?

* * *

Par Salazard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Les mains agrippées au rebord du lavabo, Draco fixe son reflet dans le miroir.

Il sent que plus le temps passe, plus ses nerfs lâchent. Il se fissure lentement.

Pourquoi dès qu'on parle de Potter, il perd son sang-froid ? Pourquoi le défend-t-il toujours ?

De manière impulsive en plus. Irréfléchie.

« Draco ? » lance une petite voix derrière lui.

« Luna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce sont les toilettes des garçons. » fait remarquer le Serpentard à la jeune fille.

« Je sais. Mais les toilettes des filles sont infestées de Joncheruines. » déclare sereinement Luna « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air énervé. »

« Ce n'est rien… Je… »

« Je serai muette comme une tombe. »

Prenant une longue inspiration, Draco commence :

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment. Je craque souvent, je perds mes moyens, je n'arrête pas de pleurer. »

« Et il y a d'autres raisons que la perte de tes parents, non ? C'est Harry ? » demande automatiquement la jeune fille.

« Co… Comment tu… »

« J'observe. Mais rassure-toi. Tout le monde n'est pas comme moi. »

« Tu as raison… Il est… Je ne sais pas trop… Dès que quelqu'un s'attaque à lui… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le défendre… Plus je me dis que je le déteste… Plus je me rends compte qu'au final… je l'apprécie… »

« Et ça te rend bizarre. Tu es homo ? » l'interroge Luna sans la moindre gêne.

« Oui. » avoue Draco en baissant les yeux.

« Tu es très beau Draco. Rien de t'empêche de séduire Harry, même pas ton nom. Maintenant, je vais aller aux toilettes. » conclut la Serdaigle en rentrant dans une des cabines, laissant un Draco complément abasourdi.


	10. Thema Nr Eins

**Chapitre 9 :**** Thema Nr. Eins**

Chez les Gryffondors, tous les élèves dorment depuis bien longtemps. Ils rêvent de dragons, balais volants et sortilèges extraordinaires. Certains pensent à leur famille, avec plus ou moins des têtes d'animaux, alors que d'autres, plus innocents, rêvent qu'on leur a volé leur goûter. D'autres encore pensent à l'élu de leur cœur, le tout transformé dans l'univers étrange qu'est celui de la nuit, où les choses changent de formes et de couleurs. Les pantoufles sous le lit deviennent les tentacules d'un monstre horrible et les ombres se transforment en esprits maléfiques.

C'est lorsqu'ils rêvent que les adolescents de Poudlard laissent leurs désirs les plus profonds les envahir. Désirs pas toujours agréables et qui peuvent transformer un doux songe fleuri, en cauchemar atroce.

« Bill… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… »

Se tournant vers moi, mon frère se met à rire sans raison.

Autour de nous, tout est rouge. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je suis même extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais "avouer". Je ne me contrôle pas. J'ai beau être dans mon corps, je ne suis que spectateur de ma vie.

« Je t'aime… et pas comme un frère… Je suis amoureux de toi et j'ai envie de toi… tout le temps… »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Mais j'attends la réaction de mon demi-frère. Bill reste stoïque.

Je m'approche de lui et, malgré moi, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ça devrait être bon, divin même, mais j'ai comme une envie de vomir. Je m'écarte enfin après quelques secondes, quelques heures, des années… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

« Je t'aime aussi Tom. » déclare Bill d'un ton neutre.

Je me réjouis, cependant l'ambiance reste pesante, lugubre.

Le décor a viré au noir.

Tout à coup, je vois le visage de mon frère se déformer, ses traits se durcir, ses muscles se crisper.

J'ai peur.

« Comment peux-tu m'aimer ! Espèce de gros porc pervers ! Je suis ton frère, ta chair, ton sang ! C'est contre nature ! Tu n'es qu'un MONSTRE ABOMINABLE ET INCESTUEUX ! Et quand bien même m'aimerais-tu en secret, comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'IMAGINER que MOI, je puisse t'aimer ! Tu es dégueulasse Tom ! Un monstre ! Tu me veux c'est ça ? Tu veux BAISER ton petit FRÈRE ? Oh oui t'aimerais ça ! SALE PORC ! Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir ! JAMAIS ! SORS DE MA VIE ! »

Je pleure. J'ai mal.

Un poignard dans mon cœur.

Je vois Bill s'éloigner de moi.

Je crie. Je hurle pour le retenir.

Mais il s'en va… Il s'en va….

« NEIN ! »

Tom se réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Haletant, il passe ses mains sur son visage, essuyant les larmes que son cauchemar a fait couler. Le jeune allemand sort de son lit sans faire de bruit. À pas de loup, il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer.

Encore tremblant, il fait couler l'eau dans le lavabo pour s'en asperger le visage. Sa respiration s'est un peu calmée. Tom se regarde dans le miroir. Ses yeux sont encore emplis d'effroi.

Encore ce rêve… Ce cauchemar…

Encore et toujours…

Il n'en peut plus.

Presque chaque nuit, ce songe vient le hanter. Toujours le même.

Et il ne sait que trop bien ce qu'il signifie.

L'amour…

C'est beau l'amour ?

Non ?

Alors pourquoi il a l'impression d'être un monstre ?

Liens fraternels ?

Tu parles...

Mais il faut voir la réalité en face. C'est impossible.

Cet amour ne vaut rien ! Aussi fort soit-il…

Le dégoût. Le rejet. La haine. La mort.

Voilà ce que serait le "fruit de son amour" s'il était dévoilé !

Peu importe ce que murmure ce putain d'espoir caché dans son cœur…

Il ne doit pas craquer.

Ainsi, il gardera le peu qu'il lui est accordé.

L'amour d'un frère...

Même si une part de lui hurle, brûle et se consume.

De ne pouvoir obtenir… l'amour d'un homme...

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

« Tom ! Attends-moi ! » crie Harry en se faufilant tant bien que mal dans la foule d'étudiants.

S'arrêtant à un croisement, Tom lance à son ami :

« Bouge-toi Harry ! Tu connais Mrs. Lorenzi ! »

Arrivant enfin, tout chiffonné, Harry déclare sèchement :

« Je sais ! Mais c'est cet imbécile de Lavande qui... »

« Tututut ! Pas d'excuse ! Allez, vite ! »

Dévalant à toute vitesse les escaliers menant aux cachots, les deux Gryffondors manquent plusieurs fois de trébucher sur les marches traîtresses.

Enfin, ils arrivent en salle de Potions. En retard.

« Mr. Potter. Mr. Kaulitz. » commence le professeur agacée. « Je me demandais si vous alliez nous faire l'honneur de votre présence aujourd'hui. Visiblement, mes prières ont été vaines. Toutefois, ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser vous installer tranquillement, d'autant plus que votre binôme ne fonctionne que très mal. Trop de bavardages ! Pas assez de rigueur ! Aussi ce retard m'autorise à vous placer moi-même. Mr. Potter ira avec Mr. Malefoy, et Mr. Kaulitz avec Mr. MacGonagall. Cette décision est sans appel ! »

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Harry se dirige vers la place laissée libre par Shin à côté de Draco.

« Très bien, Potter. » déclare ce dernier d'un air supérieur. « N'essaye même pas de gâcher mon talent avec tes imbécillités ! Il va dans notre intérêt à tous les deux de travailler en équipe. Naturellement, je pourrais tout faire seul, mais j'ai peur que cela ne plaise pas à notre gourdasse de professeur. Aussi je te demanderai de m'écouter attentivement et d'exécuter scrupuleusement mes ordres. »

Sur ces mots, Draco retourne à sa préparation.

« C'est qu'il compte bien être le dominant le petit Malefoy ! » ne peut s'empêcher de susurrer Harry en pouffant.

Le "petit Malefoy" relève la tête vers lui, rouge écarlate. Harry ne peut retenir un éclat de rire.

« Au lieu de te marrer Ha… Potter, passe-moi l'armoise ! »

« Tu peux m'appeler Harry, Draco. »

« Dans tes rêves Potter. »

« Comment tu sais ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel face aux pitreries de son nouveau coéquipier, Draco se mit à regretter les bavardages incessants de Shin.

De son côté, Harry ne pouvait que constater l'étendue de sa stupidité et se dit que décidément, il passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Seamus et Dean !

« Je suis… mort ! » hurle Draco en débarquant dans la salle de répétition. « J'ai dû supporter Potter TOUT L'APRÈS-MIDI ! Ses vannes sont absolument MITEUSES et son niveau ABYSSAL en Potions est DÉSEPÉRANT ! C'est limite si j'ai de la PEINE pour lui ! »

« On sait Dray', tu nous l'as déjà dit en sortant de cours… » soupire Shin, las des jérémiades de Draco. Ils avaient eu droit, lui et Bill, au compte-rendu INTÉGRAL des trois heures de Potions passées au côté de MONSIEUR HARRY POTTER !

« Luna ne savait pas ! » se défend lamentablement le jeune homme en désignant la Serdaigle du doigt.

« On parle de moi ? » demande la jeune fille, sortant soudainement de sa rêverie.

« … »

« Très bien ! » commence Shin, prenant les choses en main. « Le groupe avance bien. Nos reprises sont géniales et nos compos commencent à prendre forme. Bill fait du bon boulot au niveau des paroles, et Luna se révèle être un petit génie de la composition ! Je pense que Mysterious Chocolate sera prêt pour le concert donné pour Halloween dans… un mois ! »

« Ouaiiiis ! » s'exclame Bill en sautant sur place.

« Et si on n'a pas envie ? » demande Draco plein d'espoir.

« Genre… Tu n'as pas envie de montrer à tout Poudlard que t'es une bête de scène en plus d'être une bombe sexuelle ? »

À cela, le jeune Malefoy ne trouve rien à répondre.

« Il va nous falloir répéter au moins trois fois par semaine, je compte sur vous pour me bloquer vos dimanches après-midi ! »

« D'accord. Mais samedi, je vais à Pré-au-lard. » informe Luna en tortillant une de ses mèches blondes.

« Merci de prévenir ! » déclare Shin tout sourire.

« Luna, je peux venir avec toi ? » demande soudainement Draco.

« Bien sûr. »

« Deux heures devant la grande porte ? »

« Pas de problème. »

« Si on vous dérange, dites-le tout de suite ? » s'énerve le leader.

« Tu nous déranges. » avoue Draco en sortant sa guitare de son étui.

« Draco…_ TU ME FAIS CHIER _(1) ! »

Le samedi, à quatorze heures précises, Draco était devant la Grande Porte de Poudlard.

Il attend Luna patiemment, sans oser espérer que pour une fois, la jeune fille soit à l'heure. Luna n'avait pas de montre et était tellement dans la Lune qu'il lui arrivait de rester des heures assise sur une chaise et de se retrouver à rejoindre son dortoir lorsque l'heure du couvre-feu était largement dépassée. Les Préfets de ronde qui la croisaient ne faisaient même plus attention à elle. Elle était une sorte de meuble. Si on ne la remarquait pas, en revanche, son absence était toujours inquiétante.

Bref, le jeune Malefoy est en train d'attendre.

Pour passer le temps, il observe les élèves passer devant lui. Tiens ? Shin a bronzé sa peau, ça lui va plutôt bien et Draco le lui fait remarquer au passage.

S'il savait…

À la demie, Luna n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son Chapeau Navet. Oui, elle s'est récemment acheté un chapeau en forme de navet. Ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Un groupe de Serdaigle de septième année sort bruyamment de l'école. Draco les regarde d'un air méprisant. Un peu trop sans doute.

« Hey ! Le Mangemort ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à nous regarder comme ça, hein ? »

Serrant les dents, Draco laisse passer. Ne pas craquer. Il lance au présomptueux Serdaigle un regard glacial qui n'a d'autre effet que d'exciter encore plus ce dernier.

« Vas-y comment il se la pète ! »

Mais une fille surgit en s'énervant contre la bande de garçons, interrompant de ce fait la si intéressante conversation en cours.

« Les mecs ! Ça fait dix minutes qu'on vous cherche avec les filles ! On vous attend ! »

Préférant naturellement la compagnie de jolies demoiselles à celle de Draco, le groupe de Serdaigles s'éloignent en gloussant bruyamment.

Le jeune homme blond soupire de soulagement en les regardant partir. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir une minute de plus sans jeter une demi-douzaine de maléfices soigneusement choisis.

« Draco. » fait une voix derrière lui.

Se retournant, l'adolescent se retrouve face à une paire d'immenses yeux bleus.

« Luna ! Où t'étais ? Ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attends ! » sermonne Draco pour la forme. Qu'attendre de plus de Luna si ce n'est qu'une réponse floue et totalement dénuée d'intérêt ?

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

"Gagné." pense le jeune Malefoy en soupirant.

« On y va ? » demande Luna en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui. Et pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux comme ça ! Sérieux, c'est flippant ! »

« Je ne fais pas attention. Mais c'est vrai qu'on me dit souvent que je fais peur. » déclare Luna d'une petite voix enfantine.

« Tu m'étonnes… » marmonne Draco « Au fait, tu veux aller où ? »

« Je dois acheter de l'ail. C'est contre les Surascopes (2) . »

« Les quoi ? Et ce n'est pas plutôt contre les vampires l'ail ? »

« Pas seulement. Les Surascopes sont de petits insectes qui se nourrissent d'objets magiques. Je vais mettre de l'ail dans ma malle pour les éloigner. Et toi ? Pourquoi dois-tu te rendre à Pré-Au-Lard ? »

« J'ai un livre à acheter pour le cours de Métamorphose. »

Devant les Trois Balais, le groupe de Serdaigles de septième année a élu domicile. Regroupés "en tas" autour d'un banc, ils voguent à leurs occupations d'adolescents, c'est-à-dire : drague, partage des derniers ragots, drague et blagues miteuses.

Naturellement, le passage de Draco Malefoy en compagnie de Loufoca Lovegood ne passe certainement pas inaperçu. Un Serpentard doublé d'un fils de Mangemort ne peut décemment pas être accompagné par une Serdaigle, aussi étrange soit-elle. C'est un affront ! C'est sans aucun doute pour cette raison que les Serdaigles accostèrent les deux adolescents de manière très peu courtoise.

« Hep ! Le Serpent ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec l'une des "notres" ? » lance celui qui semble être le chef.

« Y a plus le droit de se promener avec ses amis maintenant ? »

« Les Serpentards ne sont pas amis avec les Serdaigles. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

« "Je ne le permettrai pas" ? » répète Draco en s'étouffant « Parce que tu crois que je vais me laisser dicter mes actes par un petit con dans ton genre. Tu oublies à qui tu parles ? »

« À un ex-Mangemort oui, je sais. Mais tu ne me fais pas peur ! »

S'interposant entre le Serdaigle et Draco, un terrible maléfice au bout de la baguette, Luna déclare calmement :

« Fiche-lui la paix Smith (4). Je sors avec qui je veux. »

« Oh, Malefoy, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ! (5) » rigole le dénommé Smith.

« DRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! » beugle un débile en combinaison verte en sautant sur le pauvre Draco.

Pour une fois, Shin tombe "au bon moment".

Ignorant totalement le Serdaigle, le français commence à raconter sa vie comme il sait si bien le faire. Très vite saoulés par la voix stridente de Shin, Smith et sa bande décident de lever le camp, assurant que cette histoire n'était pas terminée.

**Malefoy et Loufoca sortent ensemble.**

La rumeur avait très rapidement fait le tour de l'école, prenant de l'ampleur au passage. Évidemment. La simple ballade à Pré-au-Lard s'était rapidement transformée en roulage de pelles sur les marches du château pour devenir une torride et bruyante partie de jambes en l'air dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

« JE NE SORS PAS AVEC LUNA ! ET JE N'AI PAS COUCHÉ AVEC ELLE ! » hurle un Draco Malefoy fulminant dans la Grande Salle au beau milieu du dîner et sous les regards de la moitié des élèves.

« Pourtant on m'a dit que… »

« SHIN ! TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN DE QUEL BORD JE SUIS ! JAMAIS JE NE COUCHERAI AVEC UNE FILLE ! »

À ces mots, l'autre moitié des élèves tourne la tête vers le Serpentard.

Réalisant qu'il était le centre de l'attention, Draco se ratatine sur sa place, essayant en vain de se cacher sous ses cheveux pleins de gel.

« Mr. Malefoy. » déclare la directrice énervée. « Votre vie sexuelle ne nous intéresse pas le moins du monde, veuillez ne plus hurler de la sorte si vous ne souhaitez pas finir en retenue. »

Visiblement, les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas de cet avis et les conversations allaient bon train. Entre les « J'en étais sûre ! », les « J'y crois pas ! », les « Il ferait n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressant ! » et les « Putain la tapette ! », il y avait de quoi se perdre.

« Tiens, regardez qui arrive ? Notre petite tapette adorée ! »

« Hey le pédé ! Ça te dit une petite pipe dans les chiottes ? »

Et ce n'était qu'un hors d'œuvre. Dès que Draco passait quelque part, il était insulté, bousculé. Même les premières années s'y mettaient. Il avait bien essayé d'effrayer tout ce petit monde avec quelques maléfices mais rien à faire. Il n'allait pas ensorceler toute l'école. Alors il baissait les yeux et passait son chemin sous les rires moqueurs.

Pourquoi lui merde ! Shin et Bill affichaient ouvertement leur homosexualité et ils n'avaient jamais à essuyer les insultes. Sauf cas exceptionnel. Lui, c'était tout le temps !

« C'est sans doute parce que personne ne s'y attendait. » avait déclaré Bill quelques heures auparavant dans le dortoir.

« Déjà que tout le monde te déteste, alors si en plus tu es gay… » avait renchéri Shin sur le ton de la rigolade. « Ça va se tasser, t'inquiète pas. » avait-il assuré.

Tu parles… Super réconfortant les amis ! Amis ? Il avait dit "amis" ? Ça faisait bizarre… On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu beaucoup d'amis… Est-ce que Bill et Shin le considéraient comme un ami ? Quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter ? Et Luna ? Et lui-même, pouvait-il avoir confiance en eux ? Oui. Sans doute. Putain il avait des amis ! Et il ne l'avait même pas réalisé ! Draco sourit intérieurement. Ça faisait chaud au cœur… Même si dans la situation présente, ses "amis" ne lui étaient pas d'un grand secours…

« Malefoy ! Tu prends combien ? » lance un élève Gryffondor sur son passage.

« Seamus ! C'est quoi ce comportement ! » hurle Potter, resté en retrait jusqu'à présent, en frappant son camarade.

« Enfin Ry' ! C'est Malefoy ! » rit le jeune Finnigan comme si cela excusait tout.

« Et alors ? » s'énerve Harry « Ça te plairait d'être insulté à chaque fois que tu passes quelque part sale tapette ! »

« Répète ça ! »

« Sale tapette ! Je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! Où va le monde si les homos ne sont plus solidaires entre eux ! »

« Ooooh ! Mais on a bien le droit de taquiner un petit nouveau ! » explique le Gryffondor toujours mort de rire.

De son côté, Draco suivait la conversation de loin. Qu'allait sortir le balafré ?

« Alors je t'en prie, à chaque fois que tu insulteras Draco, tu feras la même chose avec moi. » grince Harry en serrant les poings. « Et il en va de même avec tout le monde dans cette école ! Tous ceux qui ont un problème avec les homosexuels auront affaire à moi ! » clame-t-il en regardant les élèves qui le fixaient depuis un bon moment. « Et oui, surprise ! Votre Super Héros est gay ! »

Laissant les jeunes sorciers sous le choc, Harry quitte le couloir en grognant des insanités.

Draco avait failli s'évanouir. Failli seulement. Après tout, la sexualité de Potter ne l'intéressait pas ! Il n'allait quand même pas donner raison à Luna ! Non ?

Et merde… C'est qu'il lui plaisait bien le petit balafré… Enfin juste physiquement ! Parce que intellectuellement… Le brun laissait à désirer. Et non, son petit air débile et innocent, son courage et son entêtement ne faisaient certainement pas son charme !

* * *

(1) En Français dans le texte, rappelons que Shin est français.

(3)Comme c'est amusant ! Dans le HP 2, c'est Ginny qui dit « Fiche-lui la paix » à Malefoy pour défendre Harry !

(4)Et comme de par hasard, Malefoy avait dit « Oh ! Potter ! Tu t'es trouvé une petite amie » Mouhahaha !


	11. Stick Ins Glück

**Chapitre 10 : Strick Ins Glück**

** Harry Potter est gay.**

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école à la vitesse de l'éclair, brisant au passage le cœur de nombreuses jeunes filles en fleurs.

Mais le plus choqué par cette nouvelle n'est autre que le meilleur ami de la célébrité, Ron Weasley. Comment Harry avait-il pu lui cacher ça ! C'est pour cette raison que le rouquin arpente actuellement les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche du petit cachottier.

De son côté, Harry, las d'être harcelé par les curieux, cherche une cachette.

C'est dans un des passages secrets de l'école que les deux Gryffondors se retrouvent face à face, dieu merci à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes prêtes à tout pour rapporter une conversation dans le journal du fan-club de Harry Potter !

« Harry Potter ! » s'exclame Ron en insistant sur le "P".

Harry remarque tout de suite que son meilleur ami est en colère contre lui.

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? » s'étrangle le jeune Weasley.

« Bah euh… En fait… » bafouille Harry en regardant ses pieds.

« Je suis censé être ton **meilleur** ami ! »

« Bah justement… J'avais peur que… »

« Que quoi ! Je te l'ai dit pourtant que ça ne me dérangeait pas ! Que tu pouvais m'en parler ! »

« En fait… Ça s'est fait un peu tout seul... Je… J'en ai vraiment pris conscience quand Seamus a insulté Draco. » avoue le brun en se tortillant sur place.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, Ron ne réagit pas au prénom de Malefoy et ne fait aucune remarque. Il se contente de soupirer en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

« Allez viens là, vieux frère ! Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ! »

Harry sourit en serrant son ami contre lui.

« Mais promets-moi une chose. »

« Quoi ? » s'inquiète Harry.

« Quand tu te trouveras quelqu'un… Je veux être le premier au courant ! » déclare Ron en riant.

« Harry ? » fait une voix derrière les deux amis.

S'écartant l'un de l'autre, les deux garçons se tournent vers le nouveau venu.

« Tom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demande Harry.

« Je te cherchais. On avait dit qu'on répéterait après le dîner et… »

« Bien sûr ! J'arrive tout de suite. Ron ? Tu veux venir ? » propose Harry au rouquin.

« J'aurais bien aimé, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Hermione. »

« Tu me raconteras ? »

« Dans les moindres détails. » assure Ron avec un clin d'œil.

« Ça te dirait de jouer pour Halloween ? » demande Tom pendant qu'Harry s'échauffe la voix.

Interrompant ses vocalises, le jeune sorcier répond étonné :

« Et bien… Pourquoi pas mais… Je croyais que c'était le groupe de ton frère qui avait été choisi. »

« Il l'est toujours, mais Shin m'a proposé de faire la fin de soirée. Mysterious Chocolate n'a pas beaucoup de chansons calmes, de slows et de ballades reposantes dans son répertoire. » explique l'Allemand en accordant sa guitare.

« Je veux bien mais… J'ai pas trop envie que mon visage soit placardé sur les murs de Poudlard… » déclare Harry en faisant allusion aux nombreuses affiches pour Halloween déjà collées sur tous les murs de l'école.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être le centre de l'attention. Hormis les professeurs, personne ne saura au courant que nous faisons la fin de soirée. »

« Merci. »

« C'est normal. Mais allez, au boulot ! Tu es prêt ? » s'exclame joyeusement Tom.

Draco descend bruyamment les escaliers, une pochette rouge sous le bras.

Il déboule dans le couloir et d'un geste vif, tourne la poignée de la salle de musique.

Cependant, il s'arrête brusquement dans son élan à l'écoute de la douce mélodie s'échappant de la pièce. Il relâche la poignée, sans un bruit.

Une voix rauque s'élève.

Qui… ?

_Lie awake in bed at night_

_And think about your life_

_Do you want to be different ?_

_Try to let go of the truth_

_The battles of your youth_

_'Cause this is just a game_

Draco sent ses poils se hérisser le long de ses bras un frisson lui traverse le dos.

Le Serpentard se laisse glisser contre le mur, fermant les yeux.

Il retient son souffle, comme par peur d'être découvert.

Comme pour arrêter le temps.

La tête posée sur ses genoux, ses bras enlaçant ses jambes, Draco se laisse bercer par la musique.

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful_

_That makes me…_

Cette voix calme, grave et suave, dominant la guitare, commence à l'envoûter.

Cette voix qui susurre de tristes mots l'ébranle tout entier.

Qui aurait cru que cela puisse exister ?

Une telle chaleur. Une telle douceur. Une si grande douleur.

Dans une voix.

Une simple voix.

_It's time to forget about the past_

_ To wash away what happened last_

_Hide behind an empty face_

_Don't have too much to say_

_'Cause this is just a game_

Sa gorge se serre.

Sa bouche est sèche.

Ses yeux le piquent.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

Sa respiration se fait saccadée.

Ses mains deviennent moites.

_iIt's a beautiful lie_

_It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful_

_That makes me…_

Il refoule ses larmes à grand-peine.

Que lui arrive-t-il ?

À qui appartient cette voix si émouvante, si déroutante, si… séduisante…

_Everyone who's lookin' at me_

_I'm running around in circles, angry_

_Acquired desperation's building high_

_I've got to remember this is just a game_

Il pourrait rester des heures à écouter chanter cet inconnu.

Peu importe ce qui se passe au-dehors.

Cette voix est là.

_So beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful_

_So beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful_

_So beautiful, beautiful, it's a beautiful_

_So beautiful, beautiful…_

Pour lui.

Elle touche le plus profond de son âme.

Il se sent si bien et en même temps si mal.

Comme un amant épiant sa bien-aimée.

Comme un voleur.

Comme un violeur.

Violeur de voix.

De songes…

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful_

_That makes me… (1)_

Mais le silence est revenu.

Essuyant ses quelques larmes, Draco se relève lentement et ramasse la pochette que lui avait confiée Bill.

Tom est dans cette salle mais était-ce lui qui chantait ?

Sans doute non.

Comment le sait-il ?

Il n'en sait rien.

Mais il est certain qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

Quelqu'un qui possède une voix dont il est tombé amoureux. En quelque sorte.

Draco a un mauvais pressentiment.

Il a envie de faire demi-tour et de dire à Bill qu'il n'a pas trouvé son frère.

Il ne veut pas savoir à qui appartient la voix.

Un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

Tom apparaît.

« Draco ? »

« Tiens ! » lance le Serpentard en tendant la pochette.

Il doit avoir encore le temps de partir avant que le mystérieux chanteur ne se montre. Non ?

« Malefoy ? » s'étonne un autre garçon apparaissant aux côtés de Tom.

« P… Potter ? T… Tu… Tu… »

« C'est mon chanteur. » informe l'allemand avec un sourire.

« Non. »

« Mais si je… »

« NON ! »

Le visage déformé par la stupeur, Draco se recule lentement. Comme s'il craignait d'être attaqué.

« Lai… Laisse-moi… » murmure-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

« Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce… »

« Oublie-moi Potter… Oublie-moi… »

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, Draco s'échappe en courant. Laissant deux Gryffondors interloqués.

En voyant Draco Malefoy s'enfermer dans le dortoir, visiblement les larmes aux yeux, Bill ne peut qu'être intrigué. Délaissant son livre de Potions, pourtant extrêmement intéressant, le jeune Allemand pénètre dans le dortoir silencieusement pour y découvrir le blond en pleurs, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce.

« Draco ? Mon Dieu, Draco qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sans se poser de questions, Bill vient prendre son ami dans ses bras. Celui-ci vient cacher son visage dans ses longs cheveux noirs pour y pleurer.

« Draco… » souffle Bill « Raconte-moi… »

« Y a rien à raconter. » s'énerve Draco la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tom et Harry ? »

À ce dernier nom, Draco se met à redoubler de sanglots.

« Harry t'a dit quelque chose ? » continue de demander Bill en caressant les doux cheveux du jeune Malefoy.

« Non ! Il… Il… Il chante voilà ! Et… Et… »

Ne pouvant en dire plus, Draco continue à pleurer.

« Et quoi ? » insiste l'Allemand.

« Et je trouve ça magnifique ! Voilà ! Il chante merveilleusement bien et moi, ça me retourne ! Ça me fait mal ! J'ai… J'ai… Je me dois de le détester ! Mais… j'y arrive plus… » hurle Draco avant de retourner se cacher dans les cheveux de Bill.

Bill reste silencieux, laissant son ami se calmer lentement.

Après de longues minutes, Draco ne verse plus que quelques larmes silencieuses.

« Tu sais, Draco. Personne n'a le droit de te dire ce que tu dois faire. Si tu as envie d'être ami avec Harry, rien ne t'en empêche. Même pas ton passé. Et si tu as envie de l'aimer, aime-le. Toi, tu as le droit. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance… »

« Comment ça "tout le monde n'a pas cette chance ?" »

« Il y a des gens pour qui il est interdit d'aimer… » avoue Bill à demi-mot.

« Mais… Et qu'est-ce que tu insinues ! » réalise soudain Draco « Que je suis amoureux du balafré ! Non mais dans tes rêves, cocotte ! »

« Dray'… »

« Potty ! ne ! m'intéresse ! pas ! »

Sur ces mots, Draco se relève brusquement et quitte la pièce en claquant la porte d'un geste rageur.

« Si tu savais la chance que tu as, Draco… » murmure Bill dans un souffle en le regardant partir.

* * *

« Ron ! Je suis là ! » crie Hermione en agitant les bras.

Apercevant enfin la jeune fille dans le parc, Ron pousse un soupir.

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Que va-t-elle lui dire ? Vont-ils s'engueuler une nouvelle fois ou enfin se réconcilier ?

Mais Hermione est déjà face à lui.

« On… marche un peu ? » propose-t-elle car visiblement, elle ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Ok. » acquiesce le rouquin en suivant la jeune sorcière sur un chemin du parc de Poudlard.

Aucun des deux adolescents n'ose prendre la parole. Ils se jettent de petits coups d'œil en rougissant de temps en temps. Parfois l'un des deux prend son souffle comme s'il allait commencer à parler, mais il se ravise immédiatement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence absolu, Hermione se décide enfin à entamer la discussion.

« Tu… Ça a été avec Harry ? »

« Oui. »

« Tant mieux… »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Ron décide enfin de prendre son courage aux deux mains.

« 'Mione... Pourquoi tu es toujours à chercher la bagarre avec moi ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je… » bafouille la jeune fille en devenant rouge écarlate.

« Je suis ton ami, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi depuis la rentrée, nous sommes incapables d'avoir une conversation civilisée. »

« Je ne sais pas non plus… Mais le coup de Daphné… »

« Je sais ! Excuse-moi ! » la coupe Ron

« Mais toi, pourquoi tu m'ignores ? » demande Hermione en regardant ses pieds.

« Pour que tu te rendes compte qu'on est… Enfin qu'on est amis et que… »

« D'accord. Je vais essayer de… d'être plus… »

« Comme avant ? » propose le rouquin.

« Oui. Comme avant. » répète la jeune fille.

« Moi aussi. »

Ne se retenant plus, Hermione se jette dans les bras de son ami et le sert contre elle. D'un geste maladroit, Ron referme ses bras autour d'elle, respirant le parfum des cheveux bruns de la jeune fille.

Un peu plus loin, deux garçons commentent la scène.

« Seamus, tu vas perdre vingt Gallions. » assure Dean avec un sourire pervers.

« Ils ne sont pas encore ensemble ! Et s'ils ne le sont toujours pas à Noël, je gagne ! »

« Mais Hermione semble bien partie. À mon avis, c'est pour bientôt. »

* * *

Le soir même, après le cours de Potions, Harry se pose pas mal de questions.

Pourquoi Draco lui avait-il demandé de l'oublier ?

Et surtout, pourquoi Draco semblait-il décidé de le rayer de sa vie ! Durant les deux heures de cours, il n'avait pas adressé le moindre mot à Harry, si ce n'est « Passe moi le couteau. », « N'oublie pas tes gants. », « Attention ça brûle. ».

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Non, Harry se trompait.

La plus importante question est : Pourquoi Diable est-il si affecté par le comportement de Draco ?

Décidément, le Serpentard prenait une bien grande place dans sa tête en ce moment. Avec trop de questions sans réponse d'ailleurs…

« Ry' ! Attends-moi ! » lui crie Ron alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. » déclare Harry en attendant que son ami ait rangé ses affaires.

« Comme tu es arrivé en retard, on a pas eu le temps de discuter. Ta répétition, ça a été ? »

« Super. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Hermione ? »

« On s'est réconcilié ! » s'exclame le rouquin tout fier.

« Et tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi ? »

« Harry ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! » s'indigne Ron en mettant son sac sur l'épaule.

« Il faudra bien que tu le fasses un jour, tu es un Gryffondor, oui ou non ? » rit Harry en sortant de la salle de cours.

« Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais lui rouler une pelle, comme ça ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? » répond le jeune homme tout sourire.

« T'es vraiment con… » marmonne le jeune Weasley en bousculant le brun pour rejoindre les escaliers.

« Ron ! » crie Harry en lui courant après. Il avait visiblement froissé son ami.

« Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! » s'excuse-t-il sans grande conviction.

« Vous êtes chiants ! Toi, autant que les autres débiles ! Si vous croyez que c'est facile ! C'est ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas la perdre. » s'énerve Ron brusquement.

« Calme-toi ! »

« Non ! Est-ce que je te demande, moi, quand est-ce que tu te décideras à t'enlever la merde des yeux pour voir que tu es raide dingue de Malefoy ? Hein ! »

Le rouquin ne peut continuer plus loin. Harry le pousse contre un mur et lui serre la gorge d'une poigne ferme.

« Si ce que je disais était faux, réagirais-tu si violemment ? » souffle Ron en tentant de respirer.

Réalisant soudainement la position dans laquelle il se trouve, Harry relâche son ami qui lui lance un regard méprisant.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais… »

Reprenant son chemin d'un air insolent, il laisse un Harry Potter totalement abasourdi, mais surtout étrangement perdu.

* * *

De son côté, Draco avait rejoint la salle commune des Serpentards.

En plus des cris des premières années, il devait supporter ses deux amis, lancés dans une séance relooking. Shin prenait diverses apparences sous les ordres de Bill.

Au bout d'une heure, il était devenu un grand jeune homme paré de longues dreadlocks blondes avec des yeux noisette. Sa peau était plus bronzée que d'ordinaire et il était plus musclé.

« Alors ? » demande Shin en se tournant vers Draco.

« Tu ressembles à Tom. » constate-t-il en plissant le nez.

« Je suis censé être le fantasme de Bill, pas son frère ! » s'exclame le Métamorphomage en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

En retrait, Bill se met à rougir en baissant les yeux.

« Ça ne veut rien dire. » se défend-il.

Mais les deux garçons le regardent d'un air septique.

« De toute manière, je préfère Shin comme il est. Il n'a pas besoin de changer d'apparence pour me séduire ! » rétorque Bill en croisant les bras.

« Sérieux ? » s'écrie Shin.

* * *

(1) Beautiful Lie de 30 Seconds to Mars


	12. Schrei

**Chapitre 11 : Schrei**

_« De toute manière, je préfère Shin comme il est. Il n'a pas besoin de changer d'apparence pour me séduire ! » rétorque Bill en croisant les bras._

_« Sérieux ! »_

« Bah… » bafouille le brun, réalisant soudainement sa "gaffe" « Oui… Enfin… »

Sans plus attendre, Shin retrouve son apparence d'origine, c'est-à-dire ses cheveux bleus et ses yeux dorés et se jette sur les lèvres de l'androgyne. Ce dernier ne le repousse pas, loin de là. Au contraire, il passe ses bras autour de la taille du français qui descend ses mains sur les petites fesses de Bill. Approfondissant érotiquement leur baiser, les deux Serpentards resserrent leur étreinte sous les regards ahuris des plus jeunes élèves.

Dégoûté par cette séance d'échange de salive et de pelotage publique, Draco se replonge dans son livre d'Arithmancie en pestant contre les exhibitionnistes :

« Prenez une chambre ! »

Sans pour autant se décoller, les deux jeunes hommes courent vers le dortoir, se cognant aux meubles au passage.

« Et un sort d'insonorisation ne serait pas de trop ! » leur crie le blond sans grande conviction.

_

* * *

La Grande Salle, heure du dîner…_

Comme à son habitude, Draco mange seul. Autour de lui, les conversations vont bon train et le sujet principal reste la partie de jambes en l'air qui semble avoir lieu dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Blaise lance des pronostics sur la durée de la petite sauterie alors que Pansy cherche à savoir qui peut bien être le dominé. Ce à quoi répond Grégory par un « Chuis chur que ch'est Chin en dechous ! », la bouche pleine de nourriture. Tentant d'oublier cette vision peu ragoûtante, le jeune Malefoy scrute les élèves des tables voisines.

À la table des Serdaigles, Luna a probablement oublié le principe du dîner puisqu'elle s'applique à faire une sculpture avec sa nourriture. À première vue une sorte de château fait de purée, radis, pain et sucres d'orge.

Chez les petits Lions, Weasley tente visiblement de battre son record personnel de cuisses de poulet ingurgitées en un repas sous le regard exaspéré de la Je-Sais-Tout. Potter discute avec Tom de quelque chose de sûrement très drôle vu son fou rire.

Draco ne peut s'empêcher de grogner. Quel imbécile heureux celui-là ! Et non ! Il n'est pas jaloux ! Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Il n'en a rien à faire des fossettes de Potter !

Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les deux Gryffondors se lèvent et se dirigent vers la table Serpentard. Le blond plonge son nez pointu dans son assiette.

« Bah alors Malefoy ? Tu essayes d'aspirer ta soupe par les trous de nez ? » demande Harry sur un ton blagueur. Cependant Draco n'est pas d'humeur à rire et lui lance un regard glacial.

« Dis-moi Draco. » commence l'autre garçon.

« Malefoy. » le reprend méchamment le Serpentard.

« Malefoy… » répète Tom en rougissant « Tu sais où est Bill ? »

« Il est occupé. » déclare tout simplement le blond.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il baise ou se fait baiser par Shin ! » déclare fièrement Pansy. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un scoop pareil.

Le jeune allemand blêmit. Ses mains se mettent à trembler légèrement.

« Ah… Bon euh… Salut… »

Sur ces bégaiements, le Gryffondor fait volte face, et quitte la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide. Trop rapide pour être honnête d'ailleurs…

* * *

Bill se laisse tomber sur le lit, très vite rejoint par le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Les deux Serpentards recommencent à s'embrasser à pleine bouche sans la moindre pudeur.

Shin laisse courir ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme, retirant les quelques vêtements gênants au passage. Il se jette sur le cou de Bill, léchant, suçant et mordant. Le brun est totalement perdu dans son plaisir et ne peut que subir avec délices les caresses de Shin. Il gémit sans pouvoir se retenir.

À son oreille, le français susurre :

« Tu sais que tes gémissements me font bander Bill… »

« Tu sais que j'ai envie de ta **petite** queue dans mon cul là, maintenant, tout de suite. » réplique Bill entre deux cris étouffés.

« Fallait pas me dire ça… » grince Shin faisant disparaître leurs vêtements d'un sort.

Le jeune allemand se retrouve nu, à la merci d'un jeune homme diablement excité.

« Ça t'excite ce que je te dis ? » murmure le brun d'un air pervers. « Et si je te dis que j'ai foutrement envie que tu me baises toute la nuit, ça fait quoi ? »

Comme répondant à sa question, les yeux du garçon aux cheveux bleus semblent se voiler et briller d'une lueur… sexuelle.

« Je te jure que demain, tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir ! » promet Shin en embrassant son ami langoureusement, le faisant gémir dans sa bouche.

Mais l'heure n'est plus aux bavardages. Il fait soudainement chaud dans le dortoir, enfin pour Shin.

« J'ai froid ! » se lamente Bill en se collant à l'autre garçon.

« Mais tu es brûlant ! »

« J'ai froid quand même ! Réchauffe-moi ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… » murmure Shin en soufflant sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Le français laisse courir ses mains sur le corps pâle de Bill, descendant de plus en plus bas. Il effleure le sexe gonflé du bout des doigts, arrachant un petit cri de frustration au brun. Il retire sa main et se décolle un peu de Bill. Celui-ci proteste immédiatement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fous là ? »

« Patience… Tu vas voir, je vais tellement t'exciter que tu me supplieras de te prendre ! »

« Ça va tes chevilles ? »

« Elles vont très bien. Je peux même le faire sans toucher à ton merveilleux pénis, mon chou. Tu vas voir ce que c'est que de coucher avec un professionnel… » susurre Shin en se léchant les lèvres.

Bill déglutit. Mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire…

Shin commence à faire descendre ses pouces le long du torse de l'allemand, jouant au passage avec ses tétons. Bill ne peut que se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir et s'avouer si facilement vaincu.

Alors le garçon aux cheveux bleus se met à caresser les creux de ses hanches du bout des doigts. Puis il se baisse pour lécher cette partie visiblement érogène chez Bill, vu les gémissements produits par ce dernier. Shin remonte au cou dans un mouvement sensuel pour venir en mordre brutalement la chair tendre arrachant un cri de plaisir à son amant.

« Tu vois… » chuchote le français « Il suffit de trouver tes zones érogènes et tu deviens une véritable poupée de chiffon.

Bill ne répond pas. Il sait que c'est la vérité, il se sent totalement soumis et subit avec délice les caresses expertes de Shin.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé… » rigole le garçon aux cheveux bleus malicieusement.

« Qu… Quoi… » halète Bill maintenant en sueur et se retenant à grand peine de reconnaître sa défaite.

« Le moyen de te faire craquer… »

Shin prend alors le poignet droit du brun, le mordant soudainement.

« PRENDS-MOI SHIN ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! » hurle Bill en se cambrant.

« Avoue que j'avais raison. »

« J'avoue tout ce que tu veux ! T'es le meilleur ! Le plus beau ! Mais maintenant BAISE-MOI ou je te VIOLE ! »

Tout sourire, Shin écarte les cuisses de son partenaire en embrassant le torse de ce dernier.

Bill sent des doigts venir le détendre, le préparant rapidement. Shin murmure un sort de lubrification en même temps.

« Viens… » gémit le brun en grimaçant.

« J'arrive… » le rassure le Serpentard en se positionnant correctement.

Lentement, l'allemand sent le sexe de Shin rentrer en lui. La douleur, il n'en a rien à faire car son amant s'occupe de son poignet avec soin.

Puis, ce n'est que la danse de deux corps soudés, un concert de gémissements, de râles et de cris de plaisir.

Ils ne tiennent pas bien longtemps, mais ça leur est égal. C'est trop bon.

Fermant les rideaux dans un dernier effort, les deux garçons se laissent emporter par le sommeil, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

* * *

Harry se réveille brutalement. Quelqu'un a hurlé.

Le jeune homme ouvre rapidement les rideaux de son lit, regardant de tous les côtés. Un filet de lumière éclaire faiblement les contours de la porte de la salle de bain.

Courageusement, le Gryffondor sort de ses draps. Il frissonne, l'air de la nuit est glacé à côté de la chaleur rassurante du lit. Sans bruit, Harry attrape sa baguette et enfile ses lunettes. Puis, il se dirige vers la porte éclairée. Il tend l'oreille. Un robinet coule. Quelques éclaboussures résonnent dans la pièce. Tournant lentement la poignée, Harry se prépare à désarmer un éventuel intrus.

La suite se déroule en quelques secondes. La porte s'ouvre soudainement. Par réflexe, Harry lance un sortilège qui se brise contre un mur. L'autre crie de surprise et se jette sur le brun.

Harry se retrouve sur le sol, écrasé par un Tom totalement ahuri.

« Tom ? »

« Harry ! »

Confus, le jeune allemand se relève rapidement, permettant à Harry de faire de même.

« Désolé… » bafouille Tom en retournant dans la salle de bain « J'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu la poignée tourner toute seule… »

« Ce n'est rien. » murmure le brun en massant ses fesses endolories.

Il rentre à la suite de son ami, refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

À pas de loup, Shin pénètre dans le dortoir Serpentard, un plateau à la main. Il grimpe dans son lit où Bill s'est visiblement réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demande ce dernier encore un peu endormi.

« J'avais faim, on a loupé le dîner, je te rappelle. » explique le français en posant le plateau rempli de nourriture sur le lit et en refermant les rideaux.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se glisse sous les couvertures, se collant au corps chaud de son ami.

« Shin ! T'es glacé ! » proteste Bill en le repoussant.

« Et toi, tu es bouillant. » rigole le Serpentard en se serrant encore plus contre le brun.

Celui-ci lâche un soupir mais prend tout de même l'autre garçon dans ses bras. Shin colle ses pieds gelés contre les siens en souriant, puis attrape un sandwich.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » interroge Bill en commençant à manger des petits cakes aux fruits.

« Aux cuisines. J'ai réveillé Blaise pour qu'il me dise où c'est. Il n'était pas très content, mais je l'ai menacé de m'occuper de ses petites fesses alors il s'est calmé. »

L'allemand glousse en imaginant la tête du noir, puis reprenant son sérieux il demande :

« Dis, Shin ? »

« Quoi poussin ? »

« Tu crois à l'Amour, toi ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? » lance méchamment Shin.

« Moi non plus, j'arrive pas à y croire… » murmure Bill en baissant les yeux.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus semble peiné par la déclaration de son ami. Il le serre dans ses bras, se voulant protecteur et rassurant. Bill se met à pleurer sur l'épaule de Shin.

« Mon Billou… Calme-toi… »

« Pourquoi j'y ai pas droit hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu y as droit… Ne fais pas l'imbécile… »

« Non, je n'ai pas le droit ! » s'énerve Bill en redoublant de pleurs.

« Tu es stupide. À moins bien sûr, que tu aimes ta mère, ton père ou ton frère ! » lance le français sur le ton de la rigolade.

Mais contre toute attente, Bill ne se crispe que davantage à ses mots. Il se met même à trembler, comme s'il allait s'évanouir.

« Bill ! » s'inquiète Shin « Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Devant le silence du brun, Shin comprend enfin. Il comprend tout. Son comportement avec Tom, sa réaction envers l'intérêt de Shin pour celui-ci, cet air secret, l'apparence de son fantasme…

Bill est amoureux de Tom.

« Tu me considères comme un monstre hein ? » sanglote l'allemand.

« Non Bill. Bien sûr que non… » assure tendrement le Serpentard.

« Comment tu peux… Putain… »

« Il y a des choses pires que d'aimer son frère… »

« Qu… Quoi ? L'in…ceste est… pu… puni… par… la… la loi… » pleure Bill en serrant Shin contre lui.

« Et alors ? Il suffit de rester discret. En plus, êtes-vous uni par le sang ? »

« Non mais… »

« Bah alors ! Vous ne faites rien de mal ! »

« C'est pas le problème ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis un monstre que mon frère l'est également ! » s'énerve le brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

* * *

« Tom ? Tu pleures ? »

Pas de réponse. Mais l'allemand est cramponné au lavabo, comme pour s'empêcher de tomber. Des grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Affolé, Harry se précipite vers son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras. Cherchant réconfort et protection, Tom se laisse faire et continue de pleurer sur l'épaule du brun.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le dreadé ne répond pas, se contentant de sangloter bruyamment.

« C'est à cause de Bill n'est-ce pas ? »

Toujours des pleurs.

« C'est parce qu'il a couché avec Shin, non ? »

Cette fois, Tom semble s'être arrêté de pleurer. Il a ouvert grand les yeux et tremble faiblement.

« Tu as peur qu'il t'oublie ? » continue Harry d'une voix douce.

« En quelque sorte… » murmure le Gryffondor.

« Mais c'est ton demi-frère. Il tient autant à toi que toi, tu tiens à lui. » le rassure le brun.

« Peut-être… »

« J'en suis sûr. »

« Et si je te disais que… » commence Tom rapidement, comme s'il avait peur de ne plus avoir la force de le dire.

« Que ? »

« Que j'aimais vraiment… vraiment beaucoup mon frère. Trop même. »

« Je te dirais qu'il est impossible d'aimer "trop" quelqu'un. »

« C'est mon frère. »

« Vous n'avez pas le même sang, vous avez juste été élevé ensemble. » déclare Harry en se crispant. « Ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris tes sentiments pour Bill, Tom. On ne peut pas dire que tu rêves très… silencieusement. Au début ça m'a vraiment choqué mais en y réfléchissant… C'est pas très grave. Surtout si tu l'aimes sincèrement. »

« Merci… » murmure Tom en se remettant à pleurer. De soulagement cette fois. Un gros poids venait de lui être ôté du cœur. « Mais Bill… »

« Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas réciproque ? En plus, il est gay alors tu peux tout à fait le séduire. »

Essuyant ses larmes, Tom admet avec un sourire forcé :

« Je n'avais jamais vu ça de cette façon. Cependant… le monde est… »

« Tu sais… Ce que pensent les gens, au final on s'en fout. » le coupe le Gryffondor.

« Tu es mal placé pour dire ça. » lance sournoisement le jeune homme.

Prenant son ami par les épaules, Harry plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu aimes quelqu'un, mais tu refuses de l'admettre à cause de ses origines. Si ce n'est pas avoir des préjugés ça… »

« Pourquoi… ? »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas, Harry. Ça crève les yeux. Même Ron l'a remarqué… Tu as beau dire qu'il n'est pas comme ses parents, le penses-tu réellement ? Apparemment non. » ajoute Tom en quittant la pièce. « Je vais me coucher, je te laisse réfléchir… »

Non mais quel… ! Pour qui il se prenait ce sale petit… allemand !

Ce sont sans aucun doute les pensés qui traversent l'esprit d'Harry dès le départ de Tom.

C'est vrai quoi ! De quel droit porte-t-il de telles accusations ?

Premièrement, il n'était pas amoureux de Draco par conséquent, ça ne crevait certainement pas les yeux. Et secondement, il savait très bien que le Serpentard n'était pas comme ses parents !

Non ?

Alors pourquoi avait-il le cœur qui battait la chamade dès qu'il croisait le blond ? Pourquoi était-il bouleversé quand Draco lui avait demandé de l'oublier ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à accepter d'être… attiré par lui ?

Parce qu'il a peur. Oui, Harry Potter, le grand Gryffondor tremble de peur et le préjugé selon lequel "Un Malefoy n'aime pas", il y croit dur comme fer.

Dans quel pétrin s'est-il fourré… Et surtout, comment faire pour s'en sortir ?

Parler à Draco… Lui écrire…

Et s'il était comme son père ? Insensible ?

Harry se donne mentalement une baffe. Comment peut-il penser cela ! Il fallait qu'il se rentre dans le crâne que le Serpentard était un garçon comme les autres et surtout capable d'amour ! Capable de l'aimer…


	13. Erwan reprend du service !

MES AMIS !

J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que je REPRENDS l'écriture de "Sois réaliste" !

CEPENDANT !

Je suis actuellement en classe préparatoire alors malgré tout mon enthousiasme et ma bonne volonté : c'est pas pour tout de suite.

J'écris trèèèès lentement.

Aussi je vais commencé par publier une version corrigée (oui il y a de petites incohérences) avec sans doute des petites scènes en plus sur www hpfanfiction . org

(et je vais modifier sur FF net)

Mon souhait : finir cette fiction AVANT le 1er septembre prochain !

Je vais tenter de recontacter mon ancienne Beta mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai peur qu'elle ait changer d'adresse mail

Si le cas se présente, si l'une de vous serait ok pour devenir ma Beta...

Bref !

Des bisous !

E.M.


	14. Attention

Bonjour !

Après des mois d'absence, me REVOILA !

Un tout nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture

Ps : Je recherche une bêta, si vous êtes intéressé, contactez moi ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Attention**

Le jour s'est levé sur Poudlard. C'est un jour de vacances qui s'annonce. Les élèves volent à leurs activités nettement plus divertissantes que les cours. Cependant certains ne peuvent se laisser une journée de repos et continuent d'étudier ardemment à la bibliothèque.

Le temps à passer depuis la dernière nuit auquel nous avons assisté. Rien ne s'est produit d'exceptionnel. Les choses ont repris leur cours et les secrets ont regagné les cœurs scellés et le silence. Certains continuent à se poser des questions, alors que d'autres ont cessé de s'en poser. Trop douloureux. Ou alors ils savent tout simplement la vérité.

Ce soir, c'est le bal d'Halloween. Le collège est en effervescence. Qui ira avec qui. Qui embrassera qui. Qui se fera jeter. Discussions d'adolescents surexcités.

« Dis Tom, tu t'habilles comment ce soir ? » demande Harry en fouillant dans sa malle.

« Je pense que je vais mettre un costume moldu. J'hésite entre le blanc et le noir, tu me conseilles quoi ? »

« Le blanc. » répond distraitement Harry « Ron, rassure-moi, tu as changé de tenue de soirée depuis la 4ème année ? »

« Prends-moi pour un imbécile, je ne te dirais rien ! » s'agace Ron en jetant un oreiller à Harry « Evidemment que j'ai une nouvelle robe ! Une noire toute simple mais classe, un peu comme la tienne en fait. »

« Je vois. Tu sais Ron, je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire à propos d'Hermione. Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi. J'espère vraiment que le bal va te permettre de te déclarer. » déclare Harry en baissant les yeux.

Tout sourire, Ron donne une grande tape sur le dos de son ami avant d'aller se poster devant le miroir pour nouer sa cravate.

« Harry, même si on a été en froid ces derniers temps, tu resteras toujours mon meilleur pote ! Et sache que je compte bien profiter de la soirée avec Hermione. Déjà, je l'ai invité au bal, ce que je n'avais pas osé faire la dernière fois. » grimace Ron en repensant au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. « Et mon vieux. » rajoute-t-il en se retournant « Je m'excuse de t'avoir emmerder avec… enfin tu sais… cette histoire avec Malefoy… »

« C'est pas grave… Tu as raison en fait… Il me plait, seulement… »

« Ça te fait peur. »

« Voilà. Ça me fait bizarre de le considérer autrement que comme un emmerdeur. Et encore plus bizarre que **toi** tu me pousses vers lui… »

« Tu pourras remercier Hermione. Au début, je n'étais pas très chaud mais… tu as vraiment besoin de quelqu'un Harry, quelqu'un qui partage tes peines et qui puisse te comprendre. Quelqu'un qui a vécu des choses aussi dures que toi. Et Malefoy semble la seule personne qui corresponde à ces critères. Evidemment, il y avait aussi moi, mais désolé Harry, tu n'es pas mon style ! » plaisante Ron en décoiffant Harry.

« Putain Ron ! J'avais mis une heure à me coiffer ! »

« Ah, pourtant ça ne me paraissait pas très différent de d'habitude ! »

* * *

« DRA-CO CHE-RI ! Tou né peut pas té fringué coumme ça ! Cé n'est pas poussibleuh ! » hurle Shin en secouant Draco comme un prunier.

« Shin… C'est quoi cet accent et ces manières de nana ? » bafouille le blond horrifié.

« Euh… j'imitais une star moldue française qui fait du relooking (1). Parce que… je-vais-TE-re-loo-ker ! » explique Shin en tirant son ami par le bras dans la salle de bain.

« Mais mon look est très bien ! » proteste Draco en tentant de se défaire de la poigne de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus qui lui arrachait sa baguette des mains pour la lancer au loin.

« Tu veux serrer Potter ? »

« Non mais ça va pas ? »

« Bien sûr… » grince Shin en lançant un sortilège pour verrouiller la porte. « Regarde-toi. » ajoute-t-il en plantant Draco devant le miroir. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

« Un garçon blond en costard. »

« C'est tout ? Et il est beau ce garçon ? »

« Bof. Il est tout pâle, un peu trop maigre et il a l'air triste. »

« Et tu veux savoir ce que moi, je vois ? »

« Dis toujours. »

« Je vois une bombe potentielle ! Draco, tou es MA-GNI-FA-ÏQUE ! Tu as une peau de nacre incroyablement douce. » murmure Shin en caressant la joue de Draco.

« Arrête ça… » grogne Draco en repoussant la main de son ami.

« Tu as des yeux gris fabuleux, un corps séduisant à damner un dieu, et surtout… » chuchote Shin dans l'oreille d'un Draco rougissant « des fesses à croquer ! » rajoute-t-il en éclatant de rire.

« Hum… Si tu le dis… »

« Je le dis ! Alors maintenant, tu vas me laisser faire de toi un canon de beauté sans discuter pour que demain matin, tu te réveilles dans les bras d'un Harry Potter nu et sexy. »

« Mais je ne veux pas… »

« Silence ! » hurle Shin en fourrant de nouveaux vêtements dans les bras de Draco « Maintenant, tu enfiles ça et après je m'occuperai de ton maquillage et de tes cheveux. Et SANS GEL ! » assure-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain.

« A quoi tu joues Shin ? » lance Bill en s'approchant de son ami.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Draco ? Laisse-le tranquille, Harry et lui sont **fait** pour être ensemble. Ne t'interpose pas entre eux ! » s'énerve le jeune homme en menaçant Shin de sa baguette.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu me crois réellement sans cœur ? » grogne Shin, visiblement vexé.

« Je ne crois pas. Tu me l'as dit. »

« Bill, je SAIS que Draco est amoureux de Potter, et je ne compte pas m'amuser avec lui. C'est vrai, à un moment j'ai voulu le mettre dans mon lit, mais… il est tellement triste, j'ai envie de l'aider. » explique Shin en baissant les yeux.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui dans cette salle de bain ? » insiste Bill encore sceptique.

« Je fais de lui une bombe pour que Potter tombe à ses pieds. »

* * *

Voilà une heure que le bal a commencé et Mysterious Chocolate a déjà bien chauffé la salle. Les élèves ont d'abord écouté la musique d'un air septique, n'étant pas habitués à acclamer des Serpentards. Mais bien vite, ils se sont levés ensemble de leur chaise pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Actuellement, ils se déchaînent sur un rythme effréné.

Seul Harry demeure assis dans un coin. Il fixe la scène et plus particulièrement un certain guitariste blond. Le jeune homme semble lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas kidnapper le beau Draco pour aller ensuite le violer dans une salle vide. Et il aurait toutes les bonnes raisons de le faire...

On ne peut pas dire que Draco est totalement innocent. En effet, il a accepté sans rechigner la tenue que lui avait choisi Shin quand il avait croisé son reflet dans le miroir. C'était vraiment lui ce jeune homme affreusement sexy ? Tout avait été soigneusement étudié par Shin : de la chemise blanche beaucoup trop déboutonnée au slim noir, en passant par la coiffure sauvage. Secrètement, Draco s'était peut-être dit qu'Harry apprécierait…

Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, le brun regarde Draco avec des grands yeux fascinés par ses déhanchements insolents.

Je veux être cette guitare... Tenue serrée contre son entrejambe...

Telles sont sans aucun doute les pensées d'Harry. Le voilà jaloux d'une guitare, il est tombé bien bas...

De son côté, sur scène, Draco est entièrement habité par la musique. Jamais il n'a autant pris son pied. Il se laisse porter par le public, s'offrant quelques solos sur le devant de la scène. Étonnés par l'enthousiasme débordant de leur guitariste, les autres membres du groupe ne peuvent que s'adapter aux envies du blond en souriant. Après tout, il joue tellement bien.

* * *

Une heure. C'est le temps qu'il aura fallu à Ron pour prendre son courage à deux mains et prononcer LA phrase fatidique.

« Hermione ? Tu… Tu viens danser ? » bafouille Ron en prenant la main de son amie, époustouflante dans sa robe bleu nuit.

Le rouge aux joues, Hermione se lève de sa chaise en hochant la tête. Elle lance un regard inquiet à Harry, assis un peu plus loin avec Seamus et Tom, qui lui fait un clin d'œil en faisant le V de la victoire.

Les deux adolescents s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse.

« Euh… On danse comment là-dessus ? » interroge Ron mal à l'aise au milieu les danseurs surexcités.

« On se lâche ! » s'exclame Hermione en riant et en tournant sur elle-même avant d'entraîner son ami dans une danse endiablée.

Pendant ce temps, leurs amis Gryffondor commentaient la scène en souriant.

« Ils sont vraiment mignons… » soupire Lavande assise à côté d'Harry.

« Oui, j'espère que rien ne viendra gâcher cette soirée. » ajoute Neville en sirotant son jus de citrouille.

« Je vais gagner, Seamus. »

« Je sais Dean. »

* * *

« Bon allez Draco, on remballe ! » chuchote Bill à l'oreille de son guitariste à la fin du morceau.

« Quoi ? Déjà ! Mais la soirée vient juste de commencer. »

« Tu sais, ça fait trois heures qu'on joue. » fait remarquer Luna en descendant de scène, suivie par les trois garçons sous les hurlements du public « Et puis il y a un autre groupe. »

« Qui ? Je croyais qu'on était les seuls à jouer ce soir ! »

« Bah mon frère et Harry. »

« QUOI ? »

« Calme-toi Draco, personne ne va te le piquer ton Ryry d'amoûr… » minaude Shin en le décoiffant.

« Arrête avec ça ! Je-ne-suis-pas-amoureux-d'Harry ! »

« Tu l'appelles Harry maintenant ? » ricane le jeune homme avec Bill.

* * *

Une feu d'artifice explose sur la scène, formant le mot "Ârome" en lettres de feu. Signé Weasley. Même si Draco ne l'admettrait jamais en public, il a toujours admiré ces deux sorciers facétieux. Dommage que l'un soit mort pendant la dernière bataille.

Une lumière rouge envahi la salle.

Pendant de longues minutes, les élèves restent immobiles à attendre que le gaz se dissipe. Lorsque enfin, le blond Serpentard à distinguer la scène, ce qu'il voit lui coupe littéralement le souffle.

Harry est.. magnifique... Entièrement vêtu de noir, ses yeux verts semblables à deux lumières scintillantes dans l'obscurité.

Tom commence à jouer, Draco le sait. Même s'il ne l'entend pas. Il est trop captivé par Potter, le regard fixé sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer sa voix de velours. C'est la chanson qu'il avait entendue dans le couloir...

Draco tremble. Quelqu'un pose une main sur son épaule, il la repousse violement.

Il n'a plus qu'une envie : plaquer ses lèvres celles du brun Gryffondor pour le faire taire. Pour ne plus être dans cet état second. Pour ne plus sentir son cœur se serrer. Pour ne plus avoir mal à l'intérieur. Alors que la chanson se termine, Draco ne peut retenir ses larmes et s'enfuit sans se retourner.

* * *

« Elle est très belle cette chanson. » lance Ron un peu mal à l'aise dans les bras d'Hermione.

« Et Harry chante vraiment bien. » ajoute la jeune fille en jetant un œil vers la scène.

Harry semble vraiment à l'aise sur scène et apparaît très complice avec son guitariste.

« Malefoy a l'air d'apprécier le spectacle, tu ne trouves pas ? » chuchote le rouquin avec un petit sourire en désignant Draco assis dans un coin.

« Je vois ça, il a l'air…fasciné. »

« Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques mois que je souhaiterais que Malefoy et Harry se mettent ensemble… » grince-t-il en regardant Draco quitter la salle visiblement très perturbé.

« Je pense que tu aurais fait une crise cardiaque. » plaisante Hermione.

Devant le rire de son amie, Ron sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il la trouve tellement belle, si radieuse… Il pose sa joue sur les cheveux bouclés d'Hermione et profite de ce moment de complicité.

« Ron… » murmure Hermione un peu hésitante.

« Quoi Hermione ? »

« Tu te souviens de la bataille de Poudlard ? Et de… »

« Nos baisers. » complète Ron dans un souffle.

Aucun des deux amis ne parvient à reprendre la parole. Ils se laissent bercer par la douce musique de Tom et Harry. À la fin de la chanson, ils décident d'un accord tacite de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Les deux amis se retrouvent seuls dans un couloir désert. Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione se décide à parler :

« Si je t'ai embrassé avant la bataille, c'était parce que j'avais peur de mourir mais… c'est aussi parce que j'en avais envie depuis longtemps. »

« Moi aussi Hermione. »

Rougissante, Hermione vient se serrer contre son ami. Elle pose une de ses mains sur son torse alors que Ron vient caresser ses cheveux d'un geste tendre. La musique leur parvient faiblement, ils se mettent à danser paisiblement.

« Je t'aime Hermione. » chuchote le jeune homme très ému.

« Moi aussi, Ron, moi aussi… » lui répond Hermione dans un soupir.

* * *

Sur scène, Harry se sent merveilleusement bien. Il a bien vu la surprise de l'assemblée quand il était monté sur la scène. C'était un peu comme si les gens pensaient que leur « Héros » ne savait pas faire autre chose que se battre contre les forces du mal. Pour une fois, il a l'impression d'être comme tout le monde. Ou plutôt il a l'impression d'être admiré pour quelque chose de vraiment remarquable. Sur scène, il n'est qu'un simple jeune homme avec une jolie voix. Et ça lui plait beaucoup.

Il remarque Draco assis à une des tables, entouré par une foule d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices. Il a les yeux braqués sur lui. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Il se sent un peu minable avec ses chansons d'amour après le show du groupe de Draco.

Mais Draco s'est levé brusquement. Détournant son regard d'Harry, il quitte la salle en courant. Harry sent son cœur se serrer. Draco n'aime pas sa chanson. Peut-être même qu'il n'aime pas sa façon de chanter. Dès qu'il le reverra, il ne pourra s'empêcher de le rabaisser, de l'humilier en lui crachant qu'il n'est pas digne d'être un chanteur ou d'autres choses cruelles. Harry aurait tellement aimé lui plaire. Il comptait même séduire le beau blond comme lui l'avait séduit en se déhanchant avec sa guitare.…

Blessé par le départ le départ précipité de Draco, Harry se retourne vers Tom et recommence à chanter avec une rage nouvelle.

* * *

C'est les larmes aux yeux que Draco court s'isoler dans le parc. Trouvant refuge parmi les branches de son arbre, il laisse libre cours à sa tristesse. Certes, il est heureux de connaître enfin ce doux sentiment qu'est l'amour, mais la douleur de ne pas être aimé en retour est bien trop forte.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi Potter ? C'est de sa faute aussi ! Pourquoi est-il si beau, si sensuel, si gentil, si… Et merde ! Pourquoi Potter !

« Draco ? » appelle une petite voix en bas de l'arbre.

« Laisse-moi Luna ! » crache rageusement Draco, le visage baigné de larmes.

« Descends, je ne peux pas monter, j'ai le vertige. »

Soupirant, Draco saute en bas de l'arbre où Luna l'attend. Sans un mot, elle le prend dans ses bras et le jeune homme se met à sangloter sur son épaule.

Harry…

* * *

« Malefoy ! » crie Harry en courant après Draco qui marchait le long du lac. Agacé, le jeune homme se retourne vers Harry qui reprenait son souffle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter. » grince Draco en évitant son regard.

Harry reste silencieux un instant, profitant de la vision de Draco Malefoy à la lumière de la Lune. Mais il chasse ses pensées malsaines pour faire ce pourquoi il était venu.

« Pour qui tu te prends Malefoy ? Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi égocentrique ! ça te touerais le cul d'être poli, une fois dans ta vie ! Espèce de sale gosse prétentieux ! »

« Mais calme tes ardeurs Potter ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça ? » s'échauffe Draco en commençant à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! A moins que tu agis comme un connard sans même t'en rendre compte ! »

« Tu débloques complètement Potty ! »

« Va te faire foutre ! Pédale ! »

« C'est très bas ça Potter. Surtout venant d'une tapette comme toi ! »

« Tu t'es regardé avec tes longs cheveux blonds, on dirait une nana ! »

« Moi au moins, je n'ai pas l'air d'un rustre ! Regarde-toi, tu as l'air d'un ours ! »

« Sale fouine ! »

« Pauvre con ! »

« Connard de Mangemort ! Si tu n'avais pas été aussi con, tes parents auraient encore leur âme ! »

Piqué au vif, Draco lance avec un regard noir :

« Dois-je te rappeler combien de morts il y a eu à cause de toi ? Lupin, Black Dumbledore, Diggory et oh, j'oubliais tes chers parents qui sont morts avant même que tu apprennes à marcher ! »

Ce furent les mots de trop pour Harry. Profondément blessé, il prend ses jambes à son cou sans même chercher à répliquer. Alors qu'il court vers le château, des grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Draco se retrouve seul. Il s'en veut atrocement d'avoir dit de telles horreurs à l'homme qu'il aime mais, le pauvre ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi celui-ci est venu lui chercher querelle.

* * *

Ron et Hermione profitaient de la salle commune, vide à cette heure tardive. Après le bal, tous les élèves étaient montés se coucher. Seul Harry n'était pas encore rentré. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui rentra dans la salle commune en courant, le visage baigné de larmes.

Interrompant leur séance de bécotage, les deux amoureux se tournent vers leur ami visiblement bouleversé.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est… c'est Malefoy… » sanglote-t-il en se jetant dans les bras d'Hermione alors que Ron lui tapotait le dos.

* * *

Ron marche à grands pas vers le lac. D'après les dires d'Harry, Malefoy se trouvait là il y a quelques minutes. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il y soit encore.

Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Surtout quand elle poussait Harry à pleurer dans ses robes alors qu'il passait un bon moment avec Hermione. Hermione… sa petite amie. Il aimait vraiment cette idée. Ron sourit en repensant à cette merveilleuse soirée. Mais il aperçoit enfin la tête blonde de cet abruti de Malefoy, assis au bord de l'eau.

Serrant les dents, il s'accroupit aux côtés du blond et le secoue doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à tous venir me faire chier… » soupire le jeune homme « Vous faites un concours ou quoi ? » ajoute-t-il en lançant à Ron un regard glacial.

« Je ne suis pas là par plaisir Malefoy ! Je sais ce que tu as dit à Harry et je te conseille d'aller t'excuser très vite si tu ne veux pas prendre mon poing dans la gueule. » le menace Ron en tentant de garder son calme.

« Parce que c'est à moi de m'excuser ? J'étais peinard ici et il est venu m'agresser sans raison ! »

« Imbécile ! Il était vexé que tu n'aies pas assisté à son concert ! » l'engueule Ron.

« Oh… »

La colère de Draco retombe brusquement. Il semble même triste à vrai dire, il n'avait pas compris qu'il avait blessé Harry en s'enfuyant comme un voleur. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Draco laisse couler ses larmes alors que son cœur se serre violemment dans sa poitrine. Devant la faiblesse de Malefoy, Ron se retrouve désemparé. Il pose maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard qui cache son visage entre ses genoux, honteux de se montrer aussi fragile devant Weasley.

« Fous-moi la paix Weasley… » crache Draco entre deux sanglots.

« Malefoy… Je ne savais pas qu'Harry comptait autant pour toi. Et je peux te dire que tu comptes pour lui bien plus qu'il ne veut se l'avouer. »

« Je rêve où tu es en train de me pousser vers lui ! » s'étonne Draco en braquant de grands yeux étonnés sur Ron.

« Un peu. Je sais que vous n'arrivez pas à parler sans vous battre. Tu devrais peut-être lui écrire… Comme ça tu pourrais plus facilement exprimer ses sentiments. »

« Tu insinues que j'ai des sentiments pour Potter ? »

« Tu pleures parce qu'il croit que tu le détestes alors que si tu es parti, c'est pour t'empêcher de sauter sur scène pour l'embrasser comme un fou. »

« Tu es fin observateur. »

« Tu bavais Malefoy. » fait remarquer Ron en ricanant. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller déclarer ton amour éternel à Harry plutôt que de fantasmer tout seul dans ton coin. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureux que j'ai été changé en Poufsouffle. » grince Draco, piqué au vif.

« Donc tu avoues être amoureux. »

« Parce que le nier aurait changé quelque chose ? » raille le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

Le silence s'installe entre les deux adolescents. Un peu gêné, Ron se décide à laisser Malefoy pour rejoindre Hermione qui, il l'espère, l'attend à la tour Gryffondor.

« Je vais te laisser. »

Draco acquiesce en reportant son attention sur le lac où se reflète la Lune.

Alors que Ron s'éloigne, Draco lance sans oser le regarder dans les yeux :

« Weasley ! »

« Oui. »

« Merci. Et… je vais réfléchir à cette histoire de lettre. »

* * *

(1) Vous ne connaissez pas Nouveau Look pour une Nouvelle Vie ? *Smile*

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer et que ça valait un peu le coup d'attendre ^^

Au plaisir de vous revoir très vite

E.M.


	15. Unendlichkeit

Bonjour !

Voilà ce qui devient l'avant dernier chapitre. Je suis désolée, je ne suivrais pas mon plan original et je raccourci cette fiction. Mais elle sera finit au moins ^^

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Unendlichkeit**

* * *

Voilà une demi-heure que le match avait débuté sans qu'aucun des deux attrapeurs n'ait pu apercevoir l'ombre d'une aile du Vif d'or.

« Gryffondor marque ! 80 à 50 pour les lions ! Allez mes p'tits serpents ! Bougez votre cul ! »

« MacGonagall ! Surveillez votre langage ! »

« Mais Tata je… »

« PAS DE FAMILIARITÉ ! »

« Ok… Ok… Alors aucun des deux attrapeurs diablement sexy n'a l'air d'avoir repéré le vif. Allez Dray' ! T'es le meilleur ! »

« MacGonagall ! Vous prenez le parti d'une équipe encore UNE FOIS et vous dégagez ! »

Pendu à son balai, Harry rigole des commentaires du jeune français, sans pour autant relâcher son attention. Même s'il passait plus de temps à observer son adversaire qu'à chercher le Vif d'or…

Soudain, le dit-adversaire partit en flèche.

Etouffant un juron, Harry se lance à sa poursuite.

Ensuite, tout se passe en quelques secondes.

Éjectant Draco de son balai par un habile coup d'épaule, Harry s'empare du Vif d'or à quelques centimètres du sol avant de se redresser en catastrophe.

Tombé à terre, le Serpentard fou de rage agrippe la cheville du vainqueur, l'arrachant à son balai.

Ce fut un coup de poing.

Puis un autre.

Et encore un autre.

La rage accumulée depuis des années.

« Mon Dieu ! Les deux attrapeurs sont en train de se battre comme des Moldus ! Mais… Mais… Je rêve ou… Putain de merde ! »

« Shin ! Ton langage ! Et vous là-bas ! Allez les séparer ! » hurle la directrice aux deux équipes.

« Tata… Ils ne se battent plus… Ils… Ils s'embrassent ! »

« Quoi ? »

En effet, Harry ne savait pas qui avait pris l'initiative, mais leurs lèvres étaient soudain entrées en contact. Leurs langues s'étaient rejointes, chacune cherchant à dominer l'autre. Les salives et le sang s'étaient mêlés dans leurs bouches.

Les coups s'étaient transformés en caresses sensuelles.

Le blond pressait son corps contre celui de son rival, respirant son odeur aphrodisiaque, mélange de sueur et de sexe à pleins poumons.

Pourquoi ce baiser ?

Ou plutôt, pourquoi ce contact ?

Pour la domination.

Après les duels magiques, en sport. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul terrain de jeu.

Celui du sexe.

Peut-être.

Mais alors, pourquoi les langues ne cherchent-elles plus à se dominer, mais à savourer le goût de l'autre ? Pourquoi les dents ne mordent-elles plus pour faire mal, mais pour taquiner. Pourquoi les ongles ne griffent-ils plus pour mettre à sang les chairs, mais pour les enflammer ?

« STUPÉFIX ! »

Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent. Encore enlacés.

Dans les tribunes, quelques Gallions changèrent de main :

« Bill, par ici la monnaie ! »

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais parier avec toi sale schtroumpf ! »

« Seamus ? »

« Et merde Dean ! »

* * *

Draco vient d'ouvrir les yeux à l'infirmerie.

« Ne me dis pas que j'ai fait ce que je crois ? »

Shin et Bill ont un petit sourire, amusés.

« Si la question est : as-tu fait des roulés-boulés dans l'herbe avec Potter en lui roulant des pelles, la réponse est oui » ricane Shin.

Draco gémit en se cachant ses yeux derrière ses mains.

« Oh c'est pas si terrible ! Tu devrais être content, votre histoire va enfin avancer. » lui fait remarquer Bill en lui prenant la main.

« Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible… Ça ne doit pas du tout se passer comme ça, il doit me prendre pour un obsédé ! »

« Vu comment il te tripotait, tu n'es pas le seul obsédé dans l'histoire. Alors, tu veux aller lui parler ? »

« NON ! »

« Mais enfin Dray… »

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Oubliez cette histoire ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Maintenant laissez-moi ! »

* * *

Minuit.

La salle commune des Serpentards. Seul le grattement nerveux d'une plume sur le parchemin vient troubler le silence de la pièce. Un jeune homme blond est penché sur son bureau.

Il écrit. Il rature. Il froisse. Il jette. Il soupire.

Rien ne va.

« Draco ? Tu n'es toujours pas couché ? » l'interpelle Shin en descendant les escaliers du dortoir. Le jeune homme a l'air endormi et porte son pyjama bleu imprimé de petits moutons.

« J'arrive, je finis juste… mon devoir de potion. »

Le jeune homme froisse précipitamment la feuille qu'il avait dans la main et la jette dans la poubelle.

« Et tu jettes ton devoir ? » demande Shin, perplexe.

« C'était mon brouillon. »

« Et où est le propre ? »

« Merde ! Je t'en pose moi des questions ? Fous moi la paix ! » s'énerve le jeune Malefoy en bousculant son ami pour monter dans le dortoir.

Sceptique, Shin récupère le parchemin jeté par Draco.

« Oh putain… »

Shin se met à sourire franchement. Son rire résonne dans la salle déserte.

* * *

« Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour Tom… » marmonne le jeune homme en rougissant. Pour la énième fois depuis le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard et sa fin… surprenante, il avait fait un rêve mettant en scène un certain garçon blond dans des positions pas très catholiques.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiète Tom « Tu es souffrant ? »

« Non, j'ai juste un peu chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Excuse pitoyable me diriez-vous. Surtout quand on porte un T-shirt et que la température de la salle avoisine les 15 degrés. Mais Tom semble s'en accommoder.

« Voilà le courrier » fait remarquer Hermione en levant le nez de son livre de Runes.

Comme chaque matin, les hiboux volaient à travers la salle en déposant leur chargement dans les mains, ou les assiettes, des destinataires. Harry avait toujours aimé l'arrivé du courrier. Il se souvenait encore de son premier petit-déjeuner à Poudlard. Et il se rappelait avec nostalgie des jours où il avait reçu son Nimbus 2000, puis plus tard son Eclair de Feu et les nombreuses lettres de Sirius. Mais un hibou fonce vers Harry et lâche une lettre au-dessus de lui. Harry la rattrape juste avant qu'elle ne tombe dans son café.

_Pour Harry_

_J'ai trouvé ça oublié dans la salle commune._

_J'espère que tu apprécieras._

_S.M._

Qu'est-ce que Shin avait encore inventé ?

« C'est de qui ? » s'informe Tom en se servant du jus de citrouille.

« De Shin. » répond Harry en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Il parcourt la lettre du regard avant de se lever brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien ! Je… j'ai oublié mon livre de botanique ! »

Echappant aux questions de ses amis, Harry court s'isoler dans les toilettes. Se laissant glisser contre le mur, il sort la lettre qu'il avait cachée dans sa poche.

Le parchemin est complètement chiffonné, déchiré par endroits, couvert de ratures. C'était vraisemblablement le brouillon d'une lettre qu'on avait jeté. Son regard se pose sur la signature qui l'avait fait paniquer dans la Grande Salle.

**_Draco._**

Harry s'assoit en tailleur sur le carrelage et commence à lire

Cher Harry,

Potter,

Harry,

Potter,

Potty,

Mon cher balafré,

Pauvre con,

Mon cœur,

Potter,

…

**Potter,**

**Cette lettre que j'écris,** tu ne la liras peut-être pas tu ne la liras isans doute **sûrement pas.**

…

**Potter,**

**Cette lettre, tu ne la liras pas.**

**À moins que je ne me sente soudainement l'âme d'un Gryffondor ce qui a peu de chance d'arriver. Je suis un pur Serpentard et je ne changerai pas aujourd'hui.** Même pas pour tes beaux yeux.

**D'ailleurs, ce cher Shin est aussi Serpentard que moi et il se pourrait qu'il prenne l'initiative de te porter cette lettre.**

Mauvaise idée.

**Très mauvaise idée.**

**Rassure-toi, je me vengerai.**

**J'ai dit « rassure-toi » ?**

**Pardon.**

**Tu dois t'en foutre royalement** voire même ça doit te faire plaisir, tu vas enfin avoir de quoi m'humilier en public.

**Et voilà que je disserte sur la manière dont cette lettre va ou non te parvenir alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle finira comme toutes les autres : dans la cheminée !**

**Je me parle à moi-même…**

**Je suis vraiment atteint.**

**C'est de ta faute merde ! Tu me ramollis le cerveau c'est pas possible !**

Connard de balafré de merde !

**Et voilà que je me remets à t'insulter… Je ne peux définitivement pas m'en empêcher.**

**Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'écris cette lettre. Enfin si, mais elle n'a plus du tout l'allure que j'imaginais lui donner.**

**Tant pis.**

**J'ai déjà épuisé tout mon stock de parchemins avec de stupides essais tous aussi débiles les uns que les autres et celui-ci n'échappera pas à la règle.**

Les Malefoy ne sont pas doués avec les sentiments.

**Je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments.**

**Je vais peut-être entrer dans le vif du sujet.**

**Peut-être.**

**…**

**Mais par quoi commencer ?**

**Par le début ?**

**Je ne sais même pas où tout cela a commencé !**

**Chez Madame Guipure ?**

**Lors de notre premier vol ensemble ?**

**Notre premier duel ?**

**Ou seulement l'an dernier, quand je n'ai pas voulu te reconnaître ?**

**À ce moment-là, je pense que c'était déjà mort pour moi.**

**Sans doute depuis le début alors…**

Avant même de te connaître j'étais déjà obsédé par toi ! Ton histoire et ton nom t'ont précédés.

**Comme de toute façon tu ne liras pas ces mots, je peux te le dire cash :**

**JE T'AIME !**

**Potter je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !**

**Je suis totalement fou de toi.**

**Tu es constamment dans ma tête, que je sois éveillé ou que je dorme tu t'en fous !**

**Tu m'obsèdes, tu m'empoisonnes, tu me dévores.**

**Tu es un monstre.**

**Un monstre diablement sexy, peut-être, mais un monstre quand même !**

**Ton corps est un véritablement appel à la luxure, tu pues le sexe à des kilomètres à la ronde et ça me rend dingue ! Le moindre de tes gestes me fait frémir. Le son de ta voix me déconnecte le cerveau. Chacun de tes regards me fait bander comme un malade !**

**Et encore !**

**Si seulement ce n'était que physique ! Je te violerais tout simplement dans un couloir sombre et je serais satisfait !**

**Mais non.**

Ton corps à la limite je m'en fous !

**Ce que je veux c'est ton cœur, petit con !**

**Je veux que tu me regardes et que dans tes yeux, je voie ton amour pour moi !**

**Je veux être tout pour toi car tu es déjà tout pour moi !**

**Je veux que tu m'appartiennes ! Moi, je t'appartiens déjà !**

**Je veux me réveiller le matin et sentir ton odeur, passer ma main dans tes cheveux.**

**Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser entre deux cours et me séparer de toi en voyant dans tes yeux la souffrance que te cause notre séparation.**

**Je veux pouvoir te protéger contre tous ces cons qui n'en veulent qu'à ta cicatrice !**

**Ta cicatrice…**

**C'est bien la seule chose que je déteste chez toi.**

**Je la hais ! Je la hais !**

**Sans elle, tout aurait été différent !**

**Sans elle, peut-être que nous aurions été amis.**

**Peut-être qu'en ce moment même où j'écris cette lettre, je serais en train de te faire l'amour comme un Dieu dans le dortoir des Gryffondors !**

**Décidément cette lettre n'a rien d'une lettre d'amour.**

**Et je n'ai rien de la petite vierge éperdue du grand héros fort et courageux !**

**Mais je t'aime** Harry **Potter**.

**Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime d'un véritable amour, celui des romans à la con de ma mère. Celui pour lequel je pourrais crever.**

**Et je vais en crever.**

**Tu es la seule chose pour laquelle je veux vivre.**

**Le seul être qui compte.**

**Mais je sais bien que tu ne veux pas de moi.**

**Tout ce que je vois dans tes yeux, c'est la haine, le mépris et, au mieux, la pitié.**

**Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête.**

**Les mots viennent en désordre.**

**Pendant plus de sept ans, j'ai cru te haïr.**

**Non, pendant sept ans, j'ai masqué mon amour derrière ma haine.**

**Entre amour et haine, il n'y a qu'un pas tu sais.**

**Ce sont tous les deux des passions dévorantes.**

**Des passions qui détruisent.**

**Qui me détruisent.**

**Laisse-moi t'aimer Harry…**

**Laisse-moi t'aimer.**

**Je sais que j'en suis capable.**

**Laisse-moi te prouver mon amour !**

**Et dis-moi que tu m'aimes.**

**Même si c'est un mensonge.**

**J'ai besoin de toi Harry…**

**Je t'aime.**

**Quand on s'est embrassé après le match, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai le stupide espoir que mes sentiments soient réciproques. Après tout, tu as répondu à mon baiser, non ?**

**Je suis à toi, c'est pitoyable et déshonorant pour un Malefoy, mais c'est la vérité.**

**Je t'appartiens complètement.**

**Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi.**

**Ne sois pas trop dur avec moi maintenant que tu sais tout.**

**J'ai déjà beaucoup souffert.**

**J'espère que tu n'as pas lu cette lettre qui est vraiment lamentable.**

Et en même temps je souhaite de toutes mes forces que tu la lises.

**Je t'aime Harry.**

**Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait du mal ces dernières années.**

**Je t'aime.**

Draco.

Malefoy

D.L.M.

D.

**Draco**

Harry reste un long moment immobile. Lisant et relisant encore et encore chacun des mots, ses mains serrant compulsivement le parchemin.

Draco l'aime… Draco est amoureux de lui… Draco…Draco…

Les cours ont commencé. Le professeur de Botanique fait remarquer l'absence de Mr. Potter. Hermione et Ron se regardent, ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis le petit-déjeuner où il est parti se précipitamment.

Draco Malefoy s'inquiète. Où est donc passé ce foutu balafré ?

Un jeune homme est assis dans les toilettes. Il est perdu. Il se sait plus quoi faire. De grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« Draco… Que m'as-tu fait ? … »

* * *

Normalement il y avait des parties raturées dans la lettre. Alors j'ai mis le non-raturé en gras ^^

Review ?


	16. Message

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Non ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je m'en excuse. Et non je n'abandonne pas la fanfiction, je change juste définitivement de "serveur". Voilà un an que je suis sur HPfanfiction (point) org et j'y ai ma place. Au début je continuais de publier ici, mais le résultat est que sur HPF j'ai 41 fictions autrement dit plus de 20 de différence avec FFnet. Je n'ai plus envie de publier ici car l'interface ne me convient pas, j'ai envie de faire des vraies résumés, de mettre des illustrations.

Donc voilà, je quitte FFnet. Je laisse toutes mes fictions, j'abandonne seulement mon compte, je ne passerais plus. Mais je vous invite à venir me lire sur HPfanfiction (point) org si vous souhaitez me suivre encore. J'ai le même nom : ErwanMalefoy. Je continue le Drarry, le Slash même si je suis plus portée sur les OCs maintenant.

Je vous abandonne ici, mais je ne vous oublie pas.

Vous êtes plus de 300 à m'avoir en alerte sur toutes mes fic réunies, c'est pourquoi je poste ce message partout. Vous êtes 32 à avoir mon profil en alerte, 45 en favoris. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, pour vos review auxquelles je n'ai plus le temps de répondre.

Merci à vous.

Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir.

Je vais reposter la fin de "sois réaliste" car je sais que même si j'ai maintenant honte de cette fiction, vous êtiez beaucoup à l'apprécier malgré tout.

Je publierais aussi ici la fin de Drago Malefoy dans tous ses états naturellement, j'espère le poster avant le 1 juin \o/

Encore merci, je vous embrasse, j'espère vous revoir sur HPF.

Bien à vous, ErwanMalefoy qui tire sa révérence sur FFnet.


	17. Fin

Comme promis, voici toutes mes notes sur la fin de l'histoire

* * *

Un extrait...

* * *

Harry n'arrive pas à dormir. Il quitte son dortoir pour descendre dans la salle commune.

Shin était endormi dans un canapé, la bouche ouverte, un filet de bave coulant sur le coussin. Draco était assis en tailleur devant la cheminée où le feu brûlait dans l'âtre en crépitant. Les flammes donnaient à ses cheveux une teinte dorée.

Il est beau.

Harry s'approche de Draco sans un bruit asseoir près de lui.

« Tu n'es pas allé dormir ? »

« Pas envie. Et toi ? »

« Je n'y arrivais pas. »

Le silence s'installe entre les deux hommes. Ils n'osent pas se regarder, fixant les flammes dansant dans la cheminée.

« Tu sais… Shin m'avait envoyé ta lettre. »

« Je sais, il me l'a dit. »

« Je t'ai répondu. »

« Ah. »

« Tu veux ma lettre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je vais te la donner. »

« Si tu veux. »

« Mais avant… Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu as écrit dans ta lettre. »

Draco rougit en baissant les yeux. Gêné, Harry bafouille des excuses. Après un long silence inquiétant, les deux garçons relèvent la tête et leurs regards se croisent. Pour ne plus se lâcher.

La chaleur se propage dans le corps de Draco. Son cœur s'emballe, les mains deviennent moites. Les mots sortent tout seuls.

« Je t'aime »

Un sourire étire les lèvres d'Harry. Il s'approche de Draco et tend ses lèvres vers les siennes. Mais contre toute attente, Draco le repousse nerveusement.

« Ta lettre. »

Harry sort une enveloppe de sa poche.

« Tiens. »

_Cher Draco,_

_J'ai reçu ta lettre par Shin. Tu dois être en colère contre lui, mais moi je l'en remercie du fond du cœur. Sans lui, je pense que tu n'aurais jamais osé te déclarer. Et sans ça, jamais je n'aurais été ébranlé au point de me remettre entièrement en question. Car ça a été le cas. _

_Tu me plaisais, je le savais. Mais je ne savais pas que je t'aimais. Bien sûr, tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais un imbécile doublé d'un aveugle mais… c'est tellement bizarre. _

_Toi. _

_Je t'ai tellement détesté et pendant tant d'années que je ne pouvais admettre que je pouvais tomber amoureux de toi. _

_Tu me troubles Draco. Surtout depuis ce fameux match de Quidditch. Tu dis que c'est toi qui a initié le baiser, mais j'étais persuadé que c'était moi. Je crois que la vérité a éclaté ce jour-là. Toute cette frustration entre nous. _

_Mais je n'étais pas prêt. _

_En fait, moi non plus je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments. _

_J'espère que je vais avoir le courage de te dire ce que je ressens. Je ne peux pas l'écrire, je veux te le dire en face. Demande-moi, je ne suis pas assez courageux._

_Bien à toi,_

_Harry._

* * *

**Épilogue : Wir Streben Niemals Aus**

« Les mecs ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » braille Tom en rentrant dans le dortoir des Serpentards. « On attend plus que vous ! »

« On se coiffe ! » hurlent les trois adolescents de la salle de bain.

« J'vous jure… » marmonne le Gryffondor.

Après encore quelques minutes, Shin finit par sortir.

« Tu es revenu au bleu ? » constate Tom en désignant les cheveux du Serpentard.

« Oui ! » déclare-t-il en souriant « C'est la couleur qui m'allait le mieux je pense. »

« Celle que préfère Luna surtout. »

Grimaçant, Shin tire la langue à son ami en attachant sa cape bleu nuit par-dessus son éternel slim noir et sa chemise assortie.

« Je suis beau ? » demande-t-il avec un mignon petit sourire.

« Su-per-be ! » s'exclame Draco en arrivant derrière les deux garçons.

« Merci. Tu t'es aussi mis sur ton trente et un, Dray » remarque Shin en laçant ses chaussures.

Le blond avait en effet sorti sa fameuse chemise blanche presque transparente et pour ainsi dire, assez moulante, laissant deviner ses muscles saillants.

Il avait ébouriffé ses cheveux avec un peu de gel.

« C'est Bill qui t'a coiffé ? » demande Tom, assis sur le lit de son frère.

« Ouaip ! » répond Bill en sortant à son tour de la salle de bain.

Moulé par son T-shirt rouge et son jean délavé, il traverse la chambre légèrement, snobant, un peu, les autres. Il balance sa cape de sorcier sur son épaule et glisse sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Subjugué, son jumeau bafouille.

« T'es… magnifique mon cœur… »

« Je sais ! » déclare le brun en souriant avant de venir l'embrasser.

Se laissant aller dans les bras de son homme, le Gryffondor en oublie totalement la raison pour laquelle il était venu.

« Tomi ! Je croyais qu'on nous attendait ? » s'indigne Shin.

Un doigt d'honneur, trois décoiffages et quelques insultes plus tard, les quatre garçons sont enfin dans le parc de Poudlard.

« Drackichooooooooooou ! »

Une furie avec une stupide cicatrice en forme d'éclair saute sur les épaules du jeune Malefoy.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça… » grince le blond en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte d'un petit ami beaucoup trop affectif.

« Je t'aime mon Drackichou ! » s'exclame Harry en plaquant un gros baiser mouillé sur la joue de Draco.

« Arrête de me baver dessus Potter, tu m'abîmes et après ça sera toi qui viendra rouspéter parce que je suis moche sur la photo. »

Relâchant le pauvre Serpentard, Harry grogne un moment, mais il est très vite occupé à autre chose de bien plus intéressant. Comme tourner sa langue dans la bouche de Draco par exemple. Ou encore glisser ses mains sous la chemise de son serpent préféré.

« Bon les tourtereaux ! Vous venez ! » leur crie Shin du bas de la colline.

Main dans la main, Harry et Draco rejoignent les autres.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est **_enfin_** là ! », commence Hermione avec un regard noir aux trois Serpentard, « Nous allons pouvoir faire cette photo. Neville, en place ! »

Le Gryffondor, réquisitionné pour l'occasion, va se placer derrière l'énorme appareil.

« Alors. », continue la jeune fille, « D'abord Draco, ensuite Harry, Bill et Tom. Puis Shin et Luna, moi et enfin Ron. »

N'osant pas protester, tout le monde se met en place.

« Potter… Enlève ta main de là… » s'exaspère Draco.

« Tomiii, prends-moi dans tes bras. »

« Ron, donne-moi la main. »

« Luna, descend de mes épaules, t'es lourde ! »

**FLASH !**


End file.
